Hermione's Tale
by mayadidi
Summary: Hermione is worried when Harry ends his occlumency lessons abruptly. She takes it upon herself to talk to Snape about it and he decides to teach her. Severus Snape, Hermione Granger (SSHG).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Occlumency**

 **Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I am just dipping my toes into the brilliant universe created by JK Rowling. This story takes place in Harry Potters Fifth year, beginning just after Easter Holidays.**

* * *

 _*'But why haven't you got Occlumency lessons any more?' said Hermione, frowning._

 _'I've told you,' Harry muttered. 'Snape reckons I can carry on by myself now I've got the basics.'_

 _'So you've stopped having funny dreams?' said Hermione skeptically._

 _'Pretty much,' said Harry, not looking at her._

 _'Well, I don't think Snape should stop until you're absolutely sure you can control them!' said Hermione indignantly. 'Harry, I think you should go back to him and ask - '_

 _'No,' said Harry forcefully. 'Just drop it, Hermione, OK?' *_

* * *

Hermione stood nervously in front of Snape's office door. All professors were required to hold office hours for students with questions, even Professor Snape. This was something Hermione had taken advantage of with most of her professors throughout the last 5 years, but this was a first for her. Snape wasn't the most welcoming of professors and Hermione had never felt courageous enough to seek him out. She took a deep breath and hesitantly knocked on his door.

'Enter.'

She walked in and moved to stand in front of his desk, he hadn't looked up yet. If she hadn't been watching his face she would have missed the slight widening of his eyes when he saw who it was, otherwise his expression remained blank.

'Miss Granger.'

'Hello Professor Snape.'

'Well?' He said, his voice bland as he glared at her.

'Er –um, sir. I was wondering if I could ask…' She let out a breath. This was harder than she thought.

'Miss Granger, what is the purpose of your visit? I hope you didn't come here to waste my time.'

'No, sir. Um, I just… Sir, I am worried about Harry.' She watched as his eyes narrowed at Harry's name and hurriedly continued.

'Sir, please, I know you said he didn't need any more lessons but I don't think he is as proficient at occlumency as you think, and I don't think he has been diligent about practicing… I don't think you should have ended his lessons.' She said in a rush, feeling breathless afterwards.

Snape continued to glare at her, one finger was lightly tapping on his desk as he regarded her.

'You don't think?' he finally said in a quiet and menacing voice.

Hermione opened her mouth again but he held up his hand before she could speak.

'Miss Granger, am I understanding you correctly? Are you an expert in occlumency now, you feel you can dictate how I am conducting myself?'

'Sir, Please… I just-'

'Miss Granger, I am a professor. Do you perhaps think that when I make a decision I have a good reason for doing so? Do you think that it is your job to direct your professors? Perhaps you feel you should come and help me teach my classes as well?'

All of this was said quietly and deliberately. Hermione felt goose pimples rise up on her arms. She swallowed and tried to look composed.

'I think Harry is still having the dreams.' She said in a whisper.

Snape regarded her for a moment, his thumb and pointer finger came up to slowly trace his lips.

'Tell me exactly what Mr. Potter told you about the end of our … lessons.'

After Hermione had told him of her conversation with Harry, Snape was quiet for a long moment.

'That's all he said?' He finally asked.

'Yes, sir. He wouldn't tell me anymore and if I continue to push, he will just get angry.'

Snape sighed and looked down. Hermione felt awkward as she stood waiting for him to speak again. After a long moment he looked up at her.

'Thank you Miss Granger, you may go.'

Hermione felt shocked. That was it? What sort of response was that? She opened her mouth to ask him for more information, but he stood directly, leaning both hands on his desk and looking down his nose at her.

'Miss Granger, I will take what you have said into consideration. You may go now.'

She blinked and abruptly shut her mouth. He looked at her implacably and she knew she wouldn't be able to ask anymore of him. She nodded and turned on her heel, heading towards the door. Before opening it she turned, as if it was an afterthought and looked at him.

'Thank You Professor.' She said before quickly opening the door and leaving.

* * *

Severus Snape regarded his glass as he swirled the small serving of firewhiskey Minerva had just handed him. Since Dumbledore's absence it had become a nightly ritual for McGonagall and Snape to share a late drink in his office. Umbridge hadn't tried to bother him outside of class time and it seemed to afford them a bit of privacy.

Occasionally, Poppy, Flitwick or Madame Hooch would also slip in for a nightcap. Severus found it curious that his office would be the meeting place of choice among the teaching staff lately. Minerva had just finished talking of her fifth year careers meetings, her voice thick with anger at the woman's interference.

'Miss Granger came to see me today.' Severus said, after a moment of quiet. Minerva looked at him in surprise.

'Miss Granger?' Minerva looked nonplussed. 'Why would she come to you? I'm her head of house…'

'Worried about your precious prodigy in the serpents den, Minerva?' Snake asked sarcastically. It was so easy to get her riled up.

'What was it that Miss Granger wanted, Severus? I don't believe the girl needed help on her potions homework.'

'She was worried about Mr. Potter. She feels that he still needs to learn occlumency and that he is still dreaming.'

Minerva shot him a nervous look.

'Dumbledore did say it was important…He said that Harry must learn to close his mind.'

Snape let out a breath in frustration.

'Those lessons were a disaster. Even if Mr. Potter hadn't been caught snooping in my private memories. I can't teach that boy anything. He is too arrogant and will not listen.'

'Now, Severus, he is not a complete dunderhead…' She said in a placating voice. 'Harry does well in his other classes.'

'He is most likely just copying Miss Grangers work for his other classes. I'm not convinced he can do anything without his little friend's help. She at least has a modicum of intelligence.'

'Miss Granger is a joy to teach. Even you must admit that it's a nice change from the usual apathy we get from the average student. Its rare to have a student who truly loves to learn as she does.'

'Calm down, Minerva, I'm not disparaging your favorite.' He said in a low voice before taking a small sip from his glass.

'I acknowledge that you are most likely right on one account, Severus. Hermione Granger is sometimes the only one who keeps both Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley in line. She has become rather famous for her color-coded study schedules.' Minerva said with a chuckle.

'I suppose she does have a rather organized mind.' He said almost to himself, with a glimmer of an idea.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, as you said, she is the reason Weasley and Potter learn anything at all and she has shown a few moments of intelligence…'

Minerva huffed at his faint praise.

Snape sighed in frustration. He knew what he needed to do.

'I will not attempt to teach Potter again – that was a dismal failure. However, I suppose I could teach occlumency to Miss Granger and hope that she may pass it along to Potter.'

Minerva looked at him with approval.

'That is a wonderful idea Severus! I'm sure Miss Granger would love the opportunity and she is just the right person to teach Harry!'

Snape sighed and swallowed his firewhisky in one large gulp. Why did he put himself in these situations?

* * *

 **AN:** So that's the first chapter - What are your thoughts? My favorite fanfics are the ones that remain close to canon but show a fresh perspective, with of course a nice juicy relationship between HG and SS. I've read some truly wonderful ones and thought it might be nice if there was another one out there in the mix. I'd love some input (review please!) as i craft the story!

*indicates lines taken directly from the Harry Potter books.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - A grassy field**

 _*'Occlumency, Potter. The magical_ _defense_ _of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one.'_ _*_

* * *

A week after Hermione had spoken with Snape she received a missive in the post. She almost didn't notice it as it had been rolled up in her newspaper, clearly to be hidden from prying eyes or Hogwarts High Inquisitors. Apparently Umbridge didn't concern herself with inspecting issues of the Prophet.

Hermione furtively stole a glance towards the high table as she quickly tucked the scroll away before anyone noticed. It was a request to see Snape during his office hours again. She bit her lip, feeling hopeful. _Perhaps he would tell her he was resuming his lessons with Harry!_

Hermione knocked on Snape's door with trepidation later on that day. It had felt awkward and uncomfortable the last time she had come and she didn't expect it to be any easier this time around. Snape was seated behind his desk when she came in and stood in front.

'Take a seat, Miss Granger.' He said, gesturing to a few uncomfortable looking chairs set up nearby.

'I've been thinking about what you said about Mr. Potter's lessons and have come to some conclusions.

'I will not be wasting anymore time trying to teach that boy how to occlude. He has proven himself to be arrogant and unwilling to learn. However, Minerva assures me that you may prove to be easier to work with.'

Hermione felt her jaw go slack, not believing what she was hearing.

'If you are willing to work hard and follow my instructions completely, I will teach you occlumency. It will be up to you to try to impart the knowledge on Mr. Potter… better you than I.' He muttered the last.

'Yes!' she exclaimed before she could resist.

Ever since Harry had told them about his first lesson she had been curious about occlumency and legilimency. She had felt so jealous that he got to have the extra lessons, even if they were with Professor Snape.

'Oh Professor Snape, I would love to learn occlumency! I've read a bit about it, but the library doesn't have a lot of books that reference it. I know I'm supposed to practice by emptying my mind and –'

'Miss Granger, please.' He said curtly.

'I will give you some books to read over the next week. You will read them and you will practice emptying your mind each night. I shall know if you don't.'

Hermione nodded rapidly, eager to comply.

'We will need to meet regularly each week, preferably in a way that nobody notices your absence.'

'That is no problem, Sir, I keep irregular studying hours and am often tucking myself away in an unused classroom or the back of the library. Harry and Ron are used to not finding me when I am studying.'

'Very well, Miss Granger. Come see me next Tuesday after dinner. Be warned, if you are seen, I shall claim you are in detention.'

'Yes sir.' She said. She didn't need to ask further, these occlumency lessons would not be approved by Umbridge.

* * *

 _Hermione's parents were acting confused about how their 4 year old had managed to get a beloved book from the top shelf of the case… Hermione was 6 and was just learning how to ride her bike, her knees were skinned from previous tries… Hermione was in her bedroom clutching her Hogwarts letter to her chest and jumping up and down…_

No, he isn't supposed to be seeing these things, Hermione thought to herself. He had gotten in too far and seen too many memories.

She tried to imagine a pond, imagining the surface to be calm and dark. She tried to focus on the dark surface of the pond, she could feel Snape watching her.

Hermione blinked and she was back in Professor Snape's office. She was sweating and breathing heavily, she had fallen off her chair and was on the ground on her hands and knees.

'An admirable effort Miss Granger.' Snape said, looking down at her.

They had been working for half an hour now, with Snape trying to break into her mind. She had made little progress and was feeling frustrated.

'You tried to use the imagery from a pond? Tell me why you chose that.'

'I read in _Occluding for Dummies_ that water imagery was a common tool. Was that wrong?'

'No, in fact, I myself have used a lake or pond when I occlude, however, it didn't seem to be a solid image for you – you may find that something else works better.'

'Wha-?'

'You will need to figure that out for yourself. I suggest that you try to consider something you are familiar with that allows for a calm feeling, something big and constant. Once you find something that works and is strong enough, you will find it easier to erect it as a barrier the moment someone tries legilimency on you.' He said patiently.

Hermione nodded, biting her lip as she thought about what he had said.

'You will need to help your friend as well.' Snape said, a sneer in his voice.

'It might be helpful if you were to talk to him and help him find some imagery that helps calm his mind – if that is even possible. He should focus on that whenever his mind is at rest, it may help to keep the Dark Lord out.' Snape's voice sounded weary to Hermione.

'Yes sir, I think I can find a way to bring it up with him and convince him to visualize that each night… I'll tell him it will help with the dreams.'

'Very well, let's try again. Snape said, raising his wand. Hermione took a deep breath in preparation.

'Legilimens!'

Hermione watched the memories start to flicker in front of her mind's eye, this time it began with her memory of her first day at Hogwarts, _the train, the chilly boat ride across the moat, Ron laughing at her, the troll in the bathroom…_ that memory had always been one of her favorites as it had led to some of her first real friendships. She had never been a popular child, too bright for most of her peers and it may have been the same at Hogwarts if she hadn't befriended Harry and Ron after that night.

Hermione was starting to realize the memories with the strongest of emotions were the easiest to pull out of. Once she saw the troll she managed to gain control of her thoughts. She imagined a large field of grass. It was reminiscent of a meadow not too far from her parents' house and it had always been a happy and calming place for her. Now she used the image of the grass as an anchor, burying her memories underneath.

'Adequate.' Snape said a moment later. Hermione felt tired and out of breath, it had cost a great deal of effort to concentrate enough to push him out of her mind. She took a moment to catch her breath.

'Why is it so much work?'

'It will continue to be hard work until you learn to shield yourself at the beginning,' he said calmly.

'So far you are only able to push me out after you experience a strong emotion – by then I have been able to see more than I ought. If I were an enemy I may have already learned what I am seeking.'

Hermione took a deep breath in frustration, somehow she imagined this would be easy for her to do. She prided herself on having a more organized mind than Harry… perhaps she was too used things coming easily…

'The grassy field seemed to work better,' Snape said, interrupting her thoughts.

'It reminds me of a meadow near my parent's home. It was a lot easier to use grass than water.'

'The lake that I use, it's one that I remember from childhood. Using something that you have a clear image of, that also evokes calm and anchoring feelings is effective.' Snape said in a low voice.

Hermione felt a bit startled that he had revealed what he used as his calming image. It was hard for her to imagine what he would have been like as a child.

'Yes, I think I'm beginning to see that.' She said in response.

'Here, drink this.' Snape held out a small vial to her.

Hermione thumbed the cork off and lifted it up.

'Granger, stop!'

'What are you -?'

'You were just going to drink that, without asking me what it was?'

'You told me to, Sir.'

'Miss Granger, are you always so naïve and trusting? You should never ingest an unknown potion!'

Hermione glared at him.

'I know that, but I trust you, you are a potion master, I can trust anything you brew.'

Snape didn't respond, but rather shot a measuring look in her direction. She thought he looked a little confused and perhaps just a bit vulnerable.

'Sir, you have always proven yourself to be trustworthy and, well, Dumbledore trusts you. Therefore, so do I.'

She held the vial up in the light and shook it a bit.

'Headache potion?'

'After this much work on occlumency, a headache is common.' He said, still looking at her intently.

She looked up at him and smiled.

'Thank you, Professor Snape.'

* * *

Severus crushed the letter in his hand as he stalked out of the great hall towards his office. Over breakfast he had received word that Minerva had been taken to St. Mungos the night before. He was careful to maintain a calm façade and continue eating in the presence of that awful woman, but he was worried. Minerva wasn't getting any younger and four stunning spells would have been hard on her.

Severus was grateful the term was almost over, he didn't think he could handle that Umbridge woman for much longer. Something had to be done about her, he refused to return for next term if she was still in charge. His brow furrowed, he hadn't heard from Dumbledore for a long while but he hoped the old man had a plan in place.

Dumbledore was needed. Miss Granger was doing her best but she had expressed frustration. As much as she tried to teach her imbecilic friend, he was resisting. She had asked Snape just the other day about the department of mysteries. Mr. Weasley had confessed to her that his friend had spoken out loud in his sleep. Snape reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose, Mr. Potter was being influenced by the Dark Lord and Snape didn't know what else he could do. Term was almost over, and there were too many unanswered questions.

There wouldn't be time to meet with Miss Granger any longer, she was busy with her OWL exams. How much is she managing to teach Mr. Potter? Is it even possible for that dunderhead to learn the art of occlumency second – hand? Would Dumbledore be able to resume his post as headmaster?

Severus was sure that Dumbledore could have a positive influence on Potter. For some reason, before his forced absence, Dumbledore had refused to meet with his young protégé. Mr. Potter seemed to idolize the old man. Severus sneered at the thought, he too, had one time felt that way towards Dumbledore. He wondered how long that hero worship would last for Harry Potter.

Dumbledore's plan had been flawed from the beginning. Severus couldn't teach Harry Potter anything. From the beginning he should have worked with Hermione Granger. She was making slow progress and he was sure she would become a strong occlumens in time. He had to admit that he hadn't minded the extra sessions with her. As Minerva had said, she truly loved to learn. It was a nice change to have an eager and attentive student. When she wasn't constrained by her classmates and syllabus, she made rapid mental links from one subject to another. It was interesting and somewhat fascinating to see the way she processed and utilized anything he taught her.

Snape thought back to one of her recent sessions. _She trusted him._ He had been so surprised by her evident trust. Most members of the order hadn't displayed such trust, regardless of his recent actions. He would always be a Death Eater to them, no matter what Dumbledore said. It was gratifying and frightening to see anyone show that much faith in him.

Severus abruptly shook his head and stood up, glancing at the nearby hourglass. He had classes to prepare for and shouldn't be allowing thoughts of that Gryffindor to distract him so much.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm hoping to post regularly so that i can really get us into the meat of the story. As always your thoughts are helpful and your reviews are encouraging! Im finding it difficult to make sure i stick to the canon timeline as it is in OOTP. My goal is to make this fanfic as believable as I can. Its such a shame that we dont get enough of Hermione's perspective throughout the HP stories - as she provides most of the brians of the trio, I imagine her story overall is more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Ministry**

 _*'You don't get it!' Harry shouted at her, 'I'm not having nightmares, I'm not just dreaming! What d'you think all the Occlumency was for, why d'you think Dumbledore wanted me prevented from seeing these things? Because they're REAL, Hermione-Sirius is trapped, I've seen him. Voldemort's got him, and no one else knows, and that means we're the only ones who can save him, and if you don't want to do it, fine, but I'm going, understand? *_

* * *

Snape dipped his quill into his now, almost empty, pot of red ink. The first years seemed to get worse each year. Euan Abercrombie had stated that buggane livers were the main ingredient in a forgetfulness potion. Buggane livers would of course become acidic when mixed with mistletoe berries and kill whomever ingested it. He wrote a big P on the top of the page; at least Abercrombie had written in complete sentences and used a spell-check quill. He sighed and turned over the next scroll –he still had a great deal of grading to get through.

'Professor!' His office door had been shoved opened and hit the wall with a loud _THUMP._

'Mr. Malfoy, what is the meaning of this?'

'Professor, I was sent by the Headmistress – she needs your help. She caught Potter and some of his little friends sneaking into her office. She thinks they were trying to communicate with Dumbledore! Draco said in a voice full of malicious glee. Snape sneered in reaction and distaste. The boy must learn to better control his emotions- it was always far too obvious how he felt about any given situation.

Snape rose and followed Draco at a sedate pace, he had no reason to rush, as he contemplated what Potter had been up to. Snape hadn't met with Granger since OWLS had begun, so he felt as if he were walking into a situation blind. Potter wouldn't have been able to contact Dumbledore even if he had wanted to, there was no need to worry about that…the foolish Gryffindors _would_ get caught though- how could he keep the students safe when they were acting like such dunderheads.

Severus had to fight to keep his expression neutral at the scene before him when they got to Umbridge's office. The Weasley boy looked to be bleeding and being held tightly by Warrington, his sister was scuffling with Miss Tunsill, a sixth year slytherin, Longbottom looked to be fast loosing air and Miss Granger was clearly outweighed by the much larger Millicent Bulstrode. The only student who looked calm was Lovegood. Snape fought to keep his face blank as he quickly surveyed each student, ending on Potter himself who was standing, unhindered and wandless in front of Umbridge.

*'You wanted to see me, Headmistress?'

'Ah, Professor Snape,' said Umbridge, smiling widely and standing up.

'Yes, I would like another bottle of Veritaserum, as quick as you can, please.'

'You took my last bottle to interrogate Potter,' he said, surveying her coolly.

'Surely you did not use it all? I told you that three drops would be sufficient.'

He watched as her face become unattractively pink at that. The stupid woman _would_ use too much. It's a good thing he hadn't given her real veritaserum, she would have poisoned Potter.

'You can make some more, can't you?' she said, her voice becoming more sweetly girlish, and unbearably irritating.

'Certainly,' said Snape, his lip curling.

'It takes a full moon-cycle to mature, so I should have it ready for you in around a month.' He couldn't help but feel satisfied at disappointing her so keenly. How is it that she hadn't retained anything from her time at Hogwarts, the brewing cycle for veritaserum was well – known.

'A month?' squawked Umbridge, swelling toadishly.

'A month! But I need it this evening, Snape! I have just found Potter using my fire to communicate with a person or persons unknown!'

'Really?' said Snape, showing his first, faint sign of interest as he looked in Harry's direction.

He could just shift his gaze to watch Miss Granger when he looked towards Potter. She seemed to have calmed down and wasn't fighting Bulstrode at the moment. In fact, he recognized the look on her face and he hoped it meant she was thinking clearly. He couldn't do anything openly that would show he was working against Umbridge.

'Well, it doesn't surprise me. Potter has never shown much inclination to follow school rules.'

He said in a lazy voice as he wondered just what had the boy been up to? Potter seemed to be trying to send him a message, but he couldn't cast legilimency wandlessly and silently, regardless of how wide Mr. Potter opened his eyes. It would be obvious even to Umbridge what he was doing if he tried.

'I wish to interrogate him!' repeated Umbridge angrily, and Snape looked away from Harry back into her furiously quivering face.

'I wish you to provide me with a potion that will force him to tell me the truth!'

'I have already told you,' said Snape smoothly, 'that I have no further stocks of veritaserum. Unless you wish to poison Potter - 'and I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy with you if you did - I cannot help you.

The only trouble is that most venoms act too fast to give the victim much time for truth-telling.'

'You are on probation!' shrieked Professor Umbridge, and Snape looked back at her, his eyebrows slightly raised. She really did resemble a large pink toad.

'You are being deliberately unhelpful! I expected better, Lucius Malfoy always speaks most highly of you! Now get out of my office!'

Snape gave her an ironic bow and turned to leave. He stopped when Potter yelled.

'He's got Padfoot!' Potter shouted. 'He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!'

Snape stopped for a moment, his mind racing. Potter thought that Black was captured? Snape struggled to keep his face blank as he thought about his options. He would need to verify that Black really was gone.

'Padfoot?' cried Professor Umbridge, interrupting his thoughts.

'What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What does he mean, Snape?'

Snape slowly looked round at Harry and the other students.

'I have no idea,' he said coldly.

'Potter, when I want nonsense shouted at me I shall give you a Babbling Beverage. And Crabbe, loosen your hold a little. If Longbottom suffocates it will mean a lot of tedious paperwork and I am afraid I shall have to mention it on your reference if ever you apply for a job.'*

He felt a wave of satisfaction as he saw that his comment had met its mark; Bulstrode loosened her tight hold on Miss Granger in reaction.

He turned to leave with a final nod. Once he was out of range of Umbridge's office, he ran.

* * *

Hermione listened in horror as Umbridge contemplated the Cruciatus Curse. She had planned on waiting this out a bit so that Snape would have more time, she was sure he had understood Harry's message. If she got them released, she didn't want Harry to immediately run off to the ministry to save Sirius… they needed some adults to help them. She was sure that Snape could get Dumbledore or other members of the Order together, but she didn't know how long that would take. She could tell that Umbridge was eager to use the Cruciatus on Harry, she looked sickeningly excited at the prospect.

She couldn't wait, she would need to do something now.

'NO!' she shouted.

'No - Harry - we'll have to tell her!' She said, thinking fast as she pretended to cry.

* * *

Hermione tried to tamp down her anger at Harry as the other showed up. She thought it was a bit unfair that he had criticized her for her plan. She sighed, it hadn't been flawless but she didn't hear him coming up with any great ideas. If it weren't for her, he would be suffering the Cruciatus curse right now… She took a deep breath. He was always angry this year it seemed and she needed to focus.

It didn't look like Snape was going to show up and she needed to make sure they all came back in one piece. As they slowly approached the thestrals she took stock of their group. It certainly wasn't who she would pick to go into battle, but she didn't have much choice. Harry going alone WOULD be a disaster so they would all have to follow his lead and try to keep him alive.

The flight to London was cold, fast and terrifying for Hermione. She didn't like heights and it was certainly not any better when one couldn't see what they were riding. She gave herself credit for dismounting a bit more gracefully than Ron but she was grateful to be back on solid ground where she belonged.

She nervously followed the others as they allowed Harry to lead them. He was the only one who knew where they were going and had been there before. It was quiet as they made their way through the ministry, it was obvious that something wasn't right. They should have met someone, a security guard or something already but it had been silent and empty.

The first room they arrived in had an enormous glass tank of deep green liquid, big enough for all of them to swim in; a number of pearly-white objects were drifting around lazily in it. Hermione knew right away what she was seeing, brains were floating in the green liquid. She was vaguely horrified. She had never seen a brain in real life but she had seen pictures in books and on the telly. What could the ministry possibly be doing with a tank full of brains?

As they moved on, Hermione marked the door they had already been in. She didn't want to return to the room with the brains, there was something so disturbing and eerie about it. The next room was worse in Hermione's opinion. Made worse by the fact that Harry looked so fascinated by that weird archway and black curtain. He kept moving closer to it and didn't seem to be hearing her. She tried grabbing at him and pulling him away. She didn't know why, but she was sure they shouldn't get too close. She reminded him about Sirius, feeling desperate now and getting angry. He needed to get away from the arch. As they left she felt a sharp sense of relief, as if they had escaped great danger.

The next room they were able to enter was the one Harry had been looking for. Hermione looked around, surrounded by clocks as Ginny watched the strange jar with the hummingbird. Hermione felt as if this room was familiar, the clocks and the hummingbird. She wanted to stop and think, it had something to do with time obviously. It was all rather interesting… Harry was eager though and pulled them along through to the next room.

Compared to the previous room, this one seemed a bit dull. Endless shelves full of glass orbs as far as she could see. They slowly started making their way to where Harry said Sirius was. Hermione found herself once again focusing on how unnaturally quiet it was. They all had their wands drawn but she would have expected something to have happened by now. They hadn't heard a sound yet, wouldn't they have heard Sirius if he were here?

As they reached row ninety-seven, Hermione felt a wave of terror. There was nothing there. Harry insisted that they couldn't see properly but she knew, Sirius wasn't here. She was afraid they had just walked into a trap. She wanted to insist that they leave, that they run now while there was still time. She was just about to when Ron saw Harry's name on one of the orbs. This was bad, Hermione knew it. This was not working out the way it should and _Harry would not listen to her!_ She didn't know what was contained in the glass orbs but they had been lured here for a reason. It was obviously all connected. She thought vaguely of Snape, if only Harry had learned anything about closing his mind. If only he had listened to Snape. It was so frustrating how stubborn Harry was about such things.

Hermione gasped when someone spoke from behind her. Hermione listened in terror as they death eaters mocked Harry and praised the Dark Lord. It had been a trap and they had walked right into it. Voldemort had laid a trap and Harry hadn't been able to close his mind from it. They weren't after a weapon at all, she realized as she listened to the conversation, a prophecy. This was all about a prophecy? Hermione filed that information away, if she got out of this she had some research to do and about divination no less.

She couldn't hold back a small moan as Harry deliberately seemed to be making the death eaters angrier, especially the woman in front. She was irate and would be hexing them all soon. She wanted to smile when Harry slowly stepped on her foot, he had a plan she knew it. At least he could think quickly in moments like this, she was having a hard time focusing on anything besides her fear. He whispered his plan and she quickly told the others as the death eaters yelled and taunted him. It was risky and not at all well thought out, but it was all they had it seemed. Harry tensed up and yelled,

'NOW!'

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews, everytime I see them, it motivates me to write more and get you another update (typos and all!). Sorry about any typos you may have noticed, none of this has been beta'd yet... Hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, please review!

*The stars indicate lines from the books - in this case the Order of the Phoenix. Please note that while I used some lines exactly as they appear, I took the liberty of adding in some extra thoughts and impressions as I was trying to shift the perspective to that of Snape rather than Harry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - reactions and plans**

 _*But the Death Eater Hermione had just struck dumb made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; a streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest. She gave a tiny 'Oh!' as though of surprise and crumpled on to the floor, where she lay motionless._

 _'HERMIONE!'*_

* * *

Hermione woke to what she thought was the sound of soft singing. The world was blurry and she blinked repeatedly until it came into focus. Professor Snape stood beside her and she gasped when she realized she was in the hospital wing, back at Hogwarts. She was alive. Her memory of the ministry came rushing back- she remembered being cursed by Dolohov and then… nothing.

'Whe-'

'Don't speak just yet Miss Granger.' Snape paused his song-like murmuring to glance at her.

Hermione kept quiet and watched as he passed his wand over her chest, repeatedly muttering in those sing-song tones. Hermione felt a strange sensation in her chest and down over her ribs, as if her skin was knitting together, it was tingly and uncomfortable but not terribly painful.

After another moment the professor stepped back and summoned a chair. After seating himself at her bedside he met her eyes.

'I will give you 15 minutes, Miss Granger, to ask your questions, so make the most of them.'

Hermione felt overwhelmed, she had so many questions about what had happened at the ministry, she hardly knew where to begin.

'Were you singing that counter-curse?' She asked, surprising herself. It wasn't what she had meant to start with, but her curiosity got the better of her.

Snape cocked his head to the side, considering her for a moment. She wondered if her question had surprised him as much as it had herself.

'Not quite singing. You were hit with a combination of curses. One is a specific cutting curse that requires a rhythmic counter-curse. I wasn't singing as much as sticking to the rhythm needed to best heal your skin. That will repair the external damage, although you will have a significant scar.'

'The external damage?'

He gestured to a night stand covered in various potion bottles.

'You will be on a strict regimen of daily potions to repair any internal damage, and your ribs will be tender for a few days.'

Hermione nodded in understanding, she would have to look closely at those potions later. She thought for a minute, she knew she could find out what happened at the ministry from Harry and the others but she wanted to make sure she didn't waste this moment with Snape.

'It was about a prophecy.' She said in a quiet voice.

'This whole time, that's what he wanted.' She said as she looked at Snape warily. His face was shuttered, but she knew she had his attention.

'Do you know what it is? The prophecy?' she said in a whisper.

Snape was quiet for a long moment. Finally when Hermione thought about trying to say something else, he replied.

'I do.' He said, in a voice that sounded rough and unused.

'Wha –?'

He shook his head, cutting her off.

'I don't know the whole of it… and I won't answer your question.'

'You only know part of the prophecy?'

He nodded warily. Hermione had a number of follow up questions, but she sensed that the subject was closed as far as he was concerned, and she didn't want to lose anymore of her time with him.

'Did you understand Harry's message in Umbridge's office? The one about Padfoot?'

He let out a breath and nodded again.

'I did, however, I wasn't able to get help fast enough. I was waiting for you and Mr. Potter to return from the forest. When you didn't arrive back at the castle, I notified the Order. I was hoping that Sirius would remain at quarters in order to notify Dumbledore, but he did not.'

There was a tone of finality in his voice that Hermione was afraid to interpret.

'Sirius. Is he alright?' She asked finally, her voice was strained.

Professor Snape shook his head and she thought she saw a glimmer of sympathy or pity in his eyes when he looked at her.

'He fought Bellatrix Lestrange and was hit with a killing curse.'

Hermione felt her eyes fill with tears at that. Just when Harry had found him, he was gone.

'Did anyone else…?'

'Nymphadora Tonks will spend a few days in St. Mungo's. He shrugged.

You and she sustained the worst injuries.'

Hermione glanced around, trying to think about a different question and a different subject. She guessed she was nearing the end of her 15 minutes.

'Is she ok?' Hermione asked- tilting her head to Umbridge. The woman didn't seem to hear her, but seemed to be almost catatonic in her stillness. She was staring straight ahead of her and sat up in bed.

Snape smirked at her question.

'She is in a state of shock.'

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that.

'She will be fine physically, Miss Granger, However, I suggest you think back about your muggle mythology about Centaurs if you want a more complete answer.'

Hermione could feel her face grow pink when she realized what Snape was referring to. Hermione remembered reading certain Greek Myths that depicted Centaurs as being notorious for lusting after human women…

Snape stood abruptly.

'I believe your 15 minutes are up.' He said as he nodded once before turning and walking toward the doors to the main hall.

'Thank you for curing me, Professor.' Hermione called out to him. He stopped for a moment but then started walking again, not turning back to look at her.

* * *

Snape struggled to keep a straight face as he looked at Minerva McGonagall. She looked considerably worse for wear, leaning heavily on a cane as she shot him a satisfied smile. She arrived back at the school just as he had been about to give Potter detention. She went ahead and awarded points not just to him, but to all of his little friends.

'Good thing I got here in time to award my Gryffs some points, eh Severus?'

He scowled at her but then let it transform into a small smirk.

'Welcome back, Madam. He said, raising one eyebrow.

It is good to see you, despite the fact that you are far too easy on your students.' He said, bringing up a familiar argument that had almost become an old joke between the two colleagues.

'It is good to be back, Severus, though it seemed I missed a great deal of excitement.'

'You shouldn't have taken such a risk,' he said seriously. Looking at her with a bit of reproach. Referring to the stunners she had taken when trying to defend Hagrid from the Aurors.

'Your colleagues have been worried for you.'

She stumped up to him and patted his cheek,

'Thank You, Severus, I know you were among the worried and it's appreciated. I also wanted to thank you for sending along those potions.'

'You shouldn't put your trust in the incompetent potion makers at St. Mungos. He said curtly.

I shall see you at dinner,' he said before turning and heading to his quarters. Minerva would no doubt be surrounded by well-wishers as soon as she arrived at the staff lounge.

He hadn't been 5 minutes in his quarters before the headmasters face appeared in his fireplace.

'Severus, do you have a moment?'

He was offered a small tumbler of fire-whisky as soon as he stepped through. He raised his eyebrows at this, Dumbledore usually stuck to tea before the dinner-hour.

'I find I needed something stronger this afternoon, Severus. Young Harry is having a hard time adjusting to his godfather's death and I know I am partly to blame.' Dumbledore said in a tired voice.

Severus didn't respond. I told you so's wouldn't do any good and Dumbledore was looking his age today.

'I had hoped he could get past his animosity of you Severus but I'm afraid it's even more pronounced now than it was before – he is looking for someone to blame.'

Snape felt a familiar anger well up inside him and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. The only person to blame was Potter himself. He was as foolhardy as his father and indeed as his godfather had been.

'Headmaster, It hardly matters if he decides to blame me for one more misfortune, there are already so many that lay at my door according to Potter– one more will hardly matter… I didn't want Black to die. I did try to stop him.' He said, his voice growing pensive.

There was no love lost between him and Sirius Black and he didn't believe in false mourning, but death was not something he have wished on the man. Lily had loved Sirius Black and been his friend, for that reason alone, Severus would wish him well in the afterlife.

'I know, Severus. I've made a number of mistake with Harry, I admit. Things will only be harder for him from here on out. He will need help from his friends and his protectors. Dumbledore said, gesturing to the younger man.

Silent as they are.'

'Does he know about the prophecy?'

Dumbledore nodded. 'He does now.'

'Upon waking, it was one of the first things Hermione Granger asked me about.'

'An intelligent young woman – she is quite good at reaching the heart of the matter. Did you tell her, Severus?'

'How can I tell her, when I don't even know the whole of it. Perhaps her friend will tell her now that he knows.'

Severus realized his voice was bitter and sharp, but he couldn't seem to help himself.

'Don't you think it's time you told me, headmaster?'

Dumbledore shook his head and looked at him steadily.

'No, my boy, I'm sorry but you really don't need that information.'

'Even after all of this, you cannot trust me?'

'Don't you see Severus, it's easier if you don't need to conceal it from your other master.'

'Sir, do not obfuscate with me. You know one lie is the same as any other and occlumency doesn't really work that way. I could hide one thing just as well as the myriad other items I am hiding from the dark lord.'

He finished his drink and set his tumbler down abruptly.

'Thank you for the drink, headmaster, was there anything else you wanted?' He said, already making his way towards the door.

'Actually there was, Severus, please give me a few more minutes of your time.' Dumbledore said in a voice laced with steel.

Severus stopped and turned at his employers command, his face set into its familiar sneer.

'If I understand your reports from earlier, Miss Granger seems to have a natural talent for occlumency?'

Severus nodded, they hadn't gotten far in her training, but the girl was picking it up quickly, she had an organized mind. It also helped that she practiced daily and followed his instructions to the letter. Mr. Potter hadn't bothered to even try.

'I think it would be wise to continue her training, Dumbledore said, stroking his beard thoughtfully.

We might find that she needs training in more than just occlumency in the coming year, it would be wise to set up a schedule of extra training for the girl.'

'Indeed, headmaster, and you expect me to be the one training her?' He asked, although he already knew the answer.

'Yes, Severus, you see, I'm counting on her to keep young Harry alive. There are dark times ahead and we need someone watching over him… and the Weasley boy of course.'

Snape held back a snort of disgust. Dumbledore had always been quite obvious in his preference of favorite students. Hermione was just a tool, conveniently in place to watch over the favored Potter…and Weasley was an afterthought apparently.

'Your concern for all of your students is so very obvious, headmaster.' He said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

He held up his hand when Dumbledore opened his mouth, no doubt to defend the importance of Potter over the other two.

'Never mind your protests, I will set up lessons with Granger. I agree that she could do with some training… for whatever it is you have planned for those three.'

With that, Severus turned on his heel and left.

* * *

*Indicates lines from The Order of the Phoenix, as written by JKR

 **AN:** Lots of dialogue in this one- it was a struggle to write I admit...Severus Snape is such a sneaky Slytherin that I find it difficult to write dialogue in a way that shows the layers of his complicated relationships (as I see them) with his colleagues and Hermione. If I am not extra productive this week, this will be my last chapter before the Holiday, so Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and enjoy your day off to those who don't! (hopefully you are getting a day off). Thanks for the review and keep them coming - those are what keep me wanting to add chapters and I am hoping to get at least one more posted before the new year!

Also- please excuse the typos as this story is not yet beta'd!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Back at Hogwarts**

 _*Narcissa spoke._  
 _"Will you, Severus, watch over my son, Draco, as he attempts to fulfill the Dark Lord's wishes?"_  
 _"I will," said Snape._  
 _A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound its way around their hands like a red-hot wire._  
 _"And will you, to the best of your ability, protect him from harm?"_  
 _"I will," said Snape._  
 _A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making a fine, glowing chain._  
 _"And, should it prove necessary... if it seems Draco will fail..." whispered Narcissa (Snape's hand twitched within hers, but he did not draw away),_  
 _"will you carry out the deed that the Dark Lord has ordered Draco to perform?"_  
 _There was a moment's silence. Bellatrix watched, her wand upon their clasped hands, her eyes wide._  
 _"I will," said Snape._

 _Bellatrix's astounded face glowed red in the blaze of a third unique flame, which shot from the wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands, like a fiery snake.*_

* * *

Severus sat across Dumbledore's large desk, a cup of tea warming his hands as he waited for the headmaster to speak. He had been summoned by the Dark Lord and taken into his confidence the night before, and he had just reported back to Dumbledore. It seemed that Voldemort had a new plan. It wouldn't work but they would still need to tread carefully. More than one student could be in danger due to this recent idea of the Dark Lord's.

Up until a few weeks ago, Snape had been enjoying his summer. He had only been summoned once and that had been right after the debacle at the Department of Mysteries. After that, Wormtail had moved in on Voldemort's orders, and they were both left alone for a number of weeks. Snape knew that Wormtail was spying on him, and the shuffling, whiney little rodent was irritating to say the least. However, the company of the annoying little rat was preferable to suffering the cruciatus from Voldemort, and Snape had enjoyed this reprieve. He had caught up on some much needed sleep and even put on a few necessary stone after yet another stressful school year had left him feeling like a skeleton with skin.

That had all changed when Fawkes had appeared in Severus bedroom one morning at Spinner End. The Phoenix had popped into his room and taken Severus to Hogwarts in just a few seconds. He had found Dumbledore collapsed on the floor behind his desk, convulsing. The portraits were in an uproar and Severus was able to deduct that the headmaster had been subject to a dark cursed object – a ring, which he found on the desk, near the sword of Gryffindor floor. He had quickly flood down to his quarters and gathered up a number of potions.

Only after administering them all and performing a variety of stasis spells and charms could Severus stop the convulsions and the upward motion of the dark curse in his employers arm. As it was, the curse was terminal. Snape knew of some potions that would slow the advancement of the curse but he feared that Dumbledore only had a year, he would need to start researching a cure right away. There must be something that could be done. A year was a lot of time, Snape comforted himself, a remedy could be found… he would spend all of his time on the research if need be.

It had been a miracle in itself that he had gotten there in time to help Dumbledore at all. He sighed again, now he had given his employer even more bad news.

'So, Draco Malfoy is to assassinate me?' Dumbledore said, breaking the silence.

*'The Dark Lord doesn't not expect Draco to succeed. This is merely punishment for Lucius's recet failures. Slow torture for Draco's parents, while they watch him fail and pay the price.*

'Yes, and if young Malfoy fails, I suppose Tom's loyal spy will step in and finish the job? Dumbledore guessed.

*'That, I think, is the Dark Lord's plan.'*

'I expect Tom doesn't feel that a spy here at Hogwarts is very useful anymore- especially once I am gone.'

Snape raised his eyebrows at this.

'Sir, he cannot possibly know about your recent curse.'

'No, but he knows that if I am gone, he will have control of Hogwarts. I believe that is a key plan of his.' Dumbledore said in a thoughtful voice. 'I'll expect you to watch over the students and keep them safe, Severus.'

Snape nodded. He would do what he could – it was logical to think that Dumbledore would return him to Hogwarts once it was under his control.

'Severus, I believe it's time we discussed next year's class schedule.'

Snape felt speechless, was the old man finally going daft?

'Headmaster, now is hardly the time to-'

'Yes it definitely is, I believe it's time you teach DADA.' Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he watched Snape's confusion play over the younger man's face.

'You've always wished to ensure that the students have a competent DADA instructor. You can tell Tom I finally relented because of what happened with Miss Umbridge last term.'

Severus snorted at that – it would be a believable ploy – the position was almost impossible to fill and nobody wanted ministry involvement again.

'Yes, Severus, you see the wisdom in my plan? I will die before end of term anyways, so it won't matter if the position is cursed.'

An hour later, Severus sat in his quarters staring at the fire. He cradled a large glass of firewhisky in his hand but hadn't had much more than a sip. He was still thinking over his conversation with Dumbledore.

*'That boy's soul is not yet so damaged. I would not have it ripped apart on my account.'

'And my soul, Dumbledore? Mine?*

Severus's felt an ache in his chest as he considered the words unspoken by Dumbledore. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised at this. He had always been a pawn in the game of chess played by his two masters. A tool that could and would be discarded with ease. Dumbledore knew Severus was beholden to him. He knew he could count on Snape obeying him in all that he commanded.

Snape had given Dumbledore everything. For years he had done his bidding and been a slave and now Dumbledore referred to the task as a 'great favor.' Snape took a slow sip of his whiskey. He had no choice so he had agreed to Dumbledore's request. Before the year was out, he would kill the headmaster. He sighed loudly and audibly. Train Granger, watch over Draco, kill Dumbledore. Quite a to-do list for the next term.

* * *

'Ron, we should tell Snape! He's part of the order, he will help us.'

'No, Harry wouldn't want us to tell him, Hermione, you know I'm right.'

'But, we have to tell someone!' she voice was strained. She was trying to keep it down but she was worried. Harry hadn't come back to their compartment on the train. They had grabbed his trunk and Hedwig but there had been no sign of him.

'We can go into the great hall and find Hagrid or something. I'm not telling Snape!' Ron said more forcefully.

'If we had trusted him last year –'

'Come off it, Hermione, I know he's in the order and all that but YOU know that Harry still doesn't like him!'

They were so intent on their argument they hadn't noticed that a tall dark figure had detached itself from one of the dark hallway corners and walked up behind them.

Hermione jumped in fright when a voice spoke right behind her.

'Hmm this trio seems to be missing a member.'

Both Ron and she turned slowly to see Snape looming behind them. Ron was almost as tall as Snape now, but Hermione had to tilt her had back to look at him. It made her feel a bit at a disadvantage, she inched back a bit.

'Hello Professor.' She said, her voice a bit breathless with relief.

'Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Where is Mister Potter?' He asked abruptly.

'Er…' Ron said, clearly taken off guard.

'We aren't sure, professor.' She said.

'We think he went up ahead!' Ron said, his voice desperate. It had obviously been a lie.

Hermione kept her mouth shut but tilted her head towards the entrance, trying to hint to Snape. She sent him a pleading look.

Snape's face remained impassive.

'I think it's time you both were in the great hall for your meal.' He commanded, before turning on his heel and heading towards the entrance.

Hermione hid a smile. She was sure the professor would help them and find Harry.

It wasn't until Ron was finishing his second helping of dinner that Harry got to their table. Hermione gasped, his face had dried blood all over it and down his front. He refused to tell them what had happened and concerned himself with trying to grab food or pudding before it all disappeared.

Hermione wasn't sure what had happened and whether or not Snape had found Harry but Harry's vitriol towards the man remained as strong as ever. Hermione sighed, it was really almost out of control. She couldn't believe that Harry had wished Snape dead. She wanted to sit him down and lecture him about how unfair he was being… Snape wasn't responsible for half the things Harry wanted to blame him for.

She bit her lip as she rushed away from the table to attend to her prefect duties. Just one feast back at Hogwarts and she had a lot to think about. Harry's anger at Snape and obsession with what Draco was up to, Dumbledore's hand that seemed almost dead, what kind of professor would Slughorn be, Dumbledore's words about safety and security … she hadn't even gotten her class schedule yet and she had so many things to worry about.

* * *

Hermione didn't notice the note until she was already seated in the Ancient Runes classroom waiting for Professor Babbling to begin class. She was sitting at her usual desk and was glancing back over her schedule for the day. After ancient runes she had DADA, arithmancy and double potions all for her first day. At the bottom of her schedule, in small spiky handwriting she noticed the note;

'I would like to resume our lessons from last year, please plan to keep your Tuesday evenings free. I will expect you at 7:00 sharp.'

She couldn't prevent a bright smile from stealing across her face. Professor Snape wanted to resume occlumency lessons. She was so excited! She had faithfully be clearing her mind every night but had felt that she couldn't get any better on her own. It would be so helpful to have his tutelage. She had been just a bit jealous of Harry's impending lessons with the headmaster this year, Harry could barely keep up with his own class schedule as it was. It was gratifying to know she would also be getting special lessons, even if she couldn't tell anyone about it.

* * *

At the end of her first day back at Hogwarts, Hermione was tired but happy. She was really looking forward to classes at the higher NEWT levels. Snape was just as strict, demanding and as thorough in DADA as he had been in potions, Hermione still wasn't sure about Slughorn and how his classes would be although the first one was fun and challenging. She felt as she knew exactly what to expect with ancient runes but what she was most excited about was arithmancy.

The first few years of arithmancy had covered basic theories and maths, but now that they were in the upper classes, years 6th and 7th would combine and they would be given the opportunity to work independently on a project of their choosing. Hermione thought back to todays class, from the beginning it had a different feel than previous years. Professor Vector had been perched on her desk and had moved extra chairs and tables against the wall when the small class of students had entered the classroom. It felt cozy and comfortable with such a small group. Professor Vector had always been a favorite of Hermione's. The professor's long dark hair has been left loose and swinging clear to her waist and she wore muggle trousers and a jumper, her wand was stuck behind her left ear and a pencil behind her right.

'I'm so glad to see that all of you have chosen to return for arithmancy this year! As you can see, class will be quite different than previous years. Now that you are all well-versed in basic theories, I invite you to think about what you would like your independent projects to be. It can be something extensive that covers both 6 and 7th year for you 6 years, or you can choose a new independent project for your 7th year NEWT class. I will expect your project proposals to be turned in at the end of this week. I will help you in any way I can throughout the year and give you guidance as needed. I invite you to challenge yourselves and make it something that will be interesting and fun for you to work on. Keeping in mind that I will not allow proposals that cover anything illegal.

After we have accepted and refined all the proposals I will relax our class rules quite a bit. You are always free to come here during class time and work but you may find that you work better in a different setting or at different times during the day- indeed, I personally work much better in the middle of the night rather than the afternoon. Most arithmancers keep odd hours.

Now feel free to start working on your proposals right now, I will be here to answer any questions you may have!' She said, clapping her hands a couple times, before she hopped off her desk and moved to the bookshelves behind it.

'Miss Granger,' she called, 'a word if you please.'

Hermione made her way up to the front of the classroom, biting her lip as she tried to think about her project. There were so many options, she had no idea what she wanted to do.

'Hello Professor Vector, it's nice to see you again. I hope you had a nice summer.'

'Yes, thank you Hermione, I did. I wanted to talk to you about your independent project.'

Hermione's eyebrows rose in inquiry, at this.

'Albus has told me that you shall be allowed to work with me on a personal project I have been involved in for many years. You see, Hermione, I'm the unofficial arithmancer of the Order.'

'Oh!' Hermione said in surprise, she _had_ wondered about setting her project up around the war effort.

'I would like you to take a look at my equations and work and perhaps you could go at it from a different angle and we can see what we come up with. I've been focusing on the numerology side of things but I would like to see how that matches with the planetary vibrations based on individual personalities of the people involved. It could give us some great insight into the coming fight.'

Hermione gasped. What Vector was asking of her would be very advanced math but it would also prove fascinating results. Approaching using planetary vibrations would allow them to have a very clear visual tool with which to work with. Hermione knew she could set up each planetary vibration with an orbit so that it would clearly show the reactions of those personalities when they interacted with each other.

'Professor Vector I would love to do that for personal project. I would need help getting started, I've never done anything which such specific subjects… it must take quite a while to determine which set of vibrations to assign to each individual person, and we would need to determine who all needs to be involved in the equations… Hermione wanted to start writing this down right away she grabbed a quill she had stuck in her hair earlier in class and summoned a piece of paper to her so she could list all the initial research that would be needed.

'I see that Albus was right, it looks like you are just the person for this job Hermione. I'll ask you to turn in your outline for the research in place of a proposal and we can go from there.' Vector said, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

* * *

Now at the end of the day, Hermione lay in bed with her curtains closed and smiled. She was going to be doing arithmancy that could really make a difference and she had her first lesson with Snape tomorrow evening to look forward to.

He had been exacting and tough in DADA earlier today. Exactly what Hermione was expecting really. She was really glad he was teaching the class. It was just last term at the ministry that she had seen how valuable a non-verbal spell could be. That death eater Dolohov had no problem cursing her after she had used a silencio on him. With the first lesson she could see the use in what Snape was teaching them… it was frustrating that Harry couldn't see that. He just couldn't look past his hatred of Snape to learn the important stuff.

Hermione supposed that is where she came in, Harry wouldn't learn from Snape but he would learn from her… she yawned at that thought. It was time she went to sleep. She started breathing slow and deep, trying to clear her mind before falling asleep. Today had been a long and eventful one.

* * *

 **AN:** Well both work and RL slowed down enough that I have been able to write more than I expected - so here is a surprise chapter sooner than I planned. It helped to see so many good reviews waiting for me after posting the last one. I couldnt help but want to write more! You will notice that some of the dialogue is taken almost exactly out of the books - especially during Snape and Dumbledore's conversation - it was a significant event and I hope I was able to add some of Snapes feelings and reactions in correctly. What do you think of this chapter - you know I love reviews and would love your feedback- who knows, I may be able to knock out one more chapter before the Holiday...As i write these chapters, i write them with the assumption that the reader is well versed with the original books as some of it runs parallel to the books. Let me know if you find that too confusing and i will make less assumptions and explain more...

*indicates words and lines from the Harry Potter book series - both HBP and Deathly Hollows are included in this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- confundus and classes**

 _*The latter included a large, wiry-haired boy Harry recognized immediately from the Hogwarts Express._

 _"We met on the train, in old Sluggy's compartment," he said confidently, stepping out of the crowd to shake Harry's hand. "Cormac McLaggen, Keeper."_  
 _"You didn't try out last year, did you?" asked Harry, taking note of the breadth of McLaggen and thinking that he would probably block all three goal hoops without even moving._  
 _"I was in the hospital wing when they held the trials," said McLaggen, with something of a swagger. "Ate a pound of Doxy eggs for a bet."_  
 _"Right," said Harry. "Well... if you wait over there ..."*_

* * *

At 6:58, Tuesday evening, Hermione stood outside of Snape's office. She remembered just last year being in this office when it had been decorated in several shades of pink and featured plates with cats gamboling about. She smiled as she knocked on the door, imagining Snape in that setting.

'Enter.'

'Hello Sir,' she said, coming forward and seating herself in front of his desk.

His office was rather bland in fact. Dark woods and large shelves full of leather bound books, Hermione's eyes kept being drawn to those shelves as she wondered what those books contained.

'Miss Granger.' He said, looking up from his parchment and setting down the quill he had been writing with.

'The headmaster has asked that we continue our extra lessons this year as we had last.'

'-and I am to try and teach Harry again? As far as I can tell, he hasn't even thought of occlumency over the summer.'

Snape allowed one eyebrow to rise at her statement.

'Well, that is a surprise.' He said in a deadpan voice.

Hermione was speechless, did he just make a joke? She smiled warily at him- as far as she knew, he had never made a joke in front of her before.

'No Miss Granger, the headmaster doesn't believe the Dark Lord will attempt to enter Potters mind anymore. After the events last term, the Dark Lord sees that as a danger now… according to the headmaster, Potter is too full of _love_ and that is unbearable for the Dark Lord.' Snape scowled while he said this. As if even just repeating the headmasters words was distasteful.

'However, it would be useful for you to continue learning occlumency, so we will continue. The headmaster also feels it would help for you to learn some advance defense techniques as well as warding and security spells. We will continue lessons for the entire year.'

'Oh' Hermione said softly in surprise. 'It seems like Professor Dumbledore is imposing upon _you,_ sir. To take up your free time all year.'

He was quiet for a moment as he regarded her sharply.

'Yes, well. Have you been practicing?' He said, clearly finished with the niceties.

'Yes, sir. Every night before sleep I clear my mind.'

'Very well.' He said as he pointed his wand at her.

'Legilimens!'

* * *

Severus regarded the girl in front of him. She was panting from the effort of forcing him out of her mind for the 4th time that evening.

'I think that's enough for now, Miss Granger.'

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes at him, clearly frustrated.

'It's just still so much effort for me.' She said.

'Tonight, don't just clear your mind, occlude it a bit. Go straight to your meadow and use that as a focal point.' He said.

'Once you make a habit of occluding, it should feel a bit more natural and therefore be less of an effort.'

She nodded, her face screwed up into a determined expression.

'The mind, Miss Granger, needs exercise, just as all other muscles do. You just need to grow stronger with time and practice.'

'Yes sir.' She said.

He wordlessly summoned a vial of headache potion and handed it to her.

'I will see you next week.' He said, dismissing her.

Hermione nodded.

'Goodnight, Sir.'

* * *

Severus quickly cleaned up his office and went to his quarters after the Granger girl had left. It had grown late and wanted a brandy and a book in front of his fire. With brandy in hand he contemplated the recent lesson with Hermione Granger.

It was clear, that she _really_ had been practicing each night as she claimed. At this rate, they could conclude occlumency lessons soon and move on to something else. She was quick to learn and Snape guessed that she was a natural occlumens. Indeed, it was probably part of what helped her to be such a thorough student. He wasn't sure exactly what Dumbledore's intent was, but security, warding and first aid were all mentioned when they discussed her lessons. Snape was preparing the girl – he just wasn't sure for what.

It surprised him that he didn't mind the fact that the lessons would continue all year. It _was_ an imposition on Dumbledore's part- as Miss Granger had perceived. He certainly had enough to do without these extra training lessons, but Snape couldn't quite find the anger and irritation he should feel at Dumbledore's orders. Hermione Granger was a good and eager student. In class, with other students she was an irritant, but one on one, it was different. In Snape's experience, people loved knowing things, appreciated the end result of learning. It was rare to meet someone who loved attaining that knowledge like she did. Hermione Granger truly loved to learn. It made her easy to teach. It was … nice… to teach someone so receptive.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione knocked once and then entered the arithmancy classroom. It was one of her free periods and she took a chance that Professor Vector would be in. Hermione had a thick stack of scrolls filled with notes for research. She felt she had gotten a good start but needed help to take the next few steps. Hermione had never tackled such a complex project before and was glad to have Vectors assistance in this. It was an enormous undertaking when one took into account how many people would directly impact the outcome of this war and Hermione felt like she was just scratching the surface. She had already begun a list and had set up equations for the obvious individuals. Herself, Ron, Harry, all the professors at Hogwarts and the members of the Order. She also had added a few select people she knew were deatheaters, Voldemort and key members of the ministry to her list. After that she knew it would get more and more confusing. After assigning numbers to each person based on their names, she then had to match the inherent vibration of each number to the orbital path of is corresponding planet. After setting up the basic orbit she would then need to alter each orbit depending on heart numbers and soul numbers for each person. Additionally each person's relationship with others would affect the orbital path as well. Once she had solved for all of these equations she should be able to visually pull up each orbit together so that she could see possible conflicts and results based on the percentage results of each equation.

She knew that Vector had done all of this using a different methodology and once both methodologies were compared against each other they should have more accurate predictions. Vector had already warned her that she wouldn't see the other woman's work until her initial work was completed. She didn't want anything influencing Hermione's results.

'Ah, hello Hermione!' Vector said in welcome.

She had slung her robes on over muggle clothes so that it looked like she was wearing a long jacket. She had also stuck her long hair up and there were a number of muggle pencils as well as quills sticking out of the messy bun. Hermione recognized the look as one she often times sported as well.

'Hello Professor. I wanted to see if you had time to look at my work so far and perhaps help with a few problems I have run into.'

'Of course! You actually have very good timing, dear, I have a free period and was just looking over my own work for the Order.'

Hermione placed her scrolls on the desk nearest to Vectors and pulled out her wand. She pulled up the visual of the orbits she had already calculated for. She had the basic orbits for herself, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and Snape. Basic planets assigned to those names were Saturn for herself, Harry, Ron and Snape were all assigned the orbit of the Moon, and Dumbledore was the Sun. She had never worked with someone who was a number one as Dumbledore was. As the sun, his orbit was central and tended to have less direct interaction with all of the other players. It interested her that Harry, Ron and Snape all ended up being number two's. She suspected that when she figured out the heart and soul numbers that this would change quite a bit and show up as very different orbits… at least for Snape.

'Ah, good work Hermione.' Vector said with her usual enthusiasm.

She took out her want and assigned different colors to each orbit, a common practice in order to make it more visually appealing and clear to analyze in a glance.

'Now, let's see your list, who else do you need to solve for?' Vector said, glancing over Hermione's notes.

Hermione handed over a few scrolls from her stack.

'I'm a bit stuck at this point because I'm just not sure who to solve for and who belongs with a larger group. I even considered lumping Harry, Ron and I in one group together but the results were too fuzzy. It was a lot easier to solve with each of our own numbers. While their numbers are similar, mine was too different and skewed the results too much. I'm worried the same thing could happen with a large group like the ministry.

'Well, I see where this could get confusing for you. You have most of the order of the phoenix listed but some of those members are also part of the ministry, which you will also need.'

Vector grabbed a pencil from her hair and conjured some parchment. She was writing quickly as she spoke.

'See, you can use this equation to solve for each person separately first and then add them into this equation here that you can use for the bigger groups. You will need to come up with vibrational numbers for each individual separately, as well as the ministry and the order as a whole. It adds quite a bit to your list but it will give us better numbers and more accurate percentages.

Hermione felt a bit overwhelmed and a bit excited. This project was huge and complex but it was also exciting. She loved arithmancy and was eager to start seeing some accurate results. She made a quick copy of the parchment Vector had written on. She still had enough time left in her free period to at least get a start on some of these numbers.

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny Saturday morning, but Hermione didn't notice. She stomped across the stands facing the quidditch pitch until she was in the bottom corner, a scowl etched across her face. She wanted to be as far away from Lavender and Parvati as possible and they had chosen seats down on the other side. Boys were so stupid; Ron strutting around just because Lavender had smiled at him-served him right if he fell off his broom right in front of her. She watched Harry get the trials started and then pulled out a book, it would be a while before anything interesting happened.

It wasn't long before her reading was interrupted by a large boy whom she didn't instantly recognize. He was wearing quidditch clothes and had dark wiry hair.

'Hey, come to watch the trials?' He had an arrogant, toothy smile.

Hermione nodded.

'I'll probably be the next keeper,' he said. That caught Hermione's attention.

'They already have a keeper.'

He chuckled at that. 'They need a better one. Weasley is OK but it would help the team out a great deal if they had a keeper they could rely on!'

Hermione looked up from her book at that, he was standing near the stands, leaning in to speak to her- one hand holding his broom. She was surprised to see that his chest really did look puffed out – so it wasn't just an expression she thought, irreverently.

'I'm Cormac.' He said, 'You're Hermione, I've seen you hanging around with Potter.'

Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes and simply nodded again.

'You know, if you sit over there,' he pointed to the other end of the stands, where Lavender and Parvati still sat, 'you would get a better view when I try out. You'd get to see just how good I really am.'

Hermione did roll her eyes at this.

'You may not be as good as you think you are.' She said, scowling at him.

'You'll see.' He said with a big smile, before he sauntered off in the direction of the other players.

It was with that conversation fresh in her mind that Hermione turned her attention back to the tryouts. It wasn't long before that Cormac boy was taking his turn. She was surprised to see that he wasn't just full of hot air. He wasn't bad… She glanced over at Ron who looked pale and nervous as he watched the other boy make another save. She bit her lip in thought… if she was going to do something it would have to be now.

Hermione quickly glanced to her left and the right and very quickly and quietly she thought the incantation and tried to surreptitiously point her wand in the direction of the pitch. Cormac McLaggen veered off in the wrong direction and completely missed the quaffle. Hermione hid a smile and looked down at her book. She looked up when she heard Lavender call 'Good Luck' out to Ron. She narrowed her eyes but tried to focus on the tryouts rather than the other girl.

It was when she started to leave the pitch with Harry and Ron that Hermione noticed the top of the stands. It appeared that Snape had been sitting above her and behind her through the whole tryouts. She couldn't helped the startled look that crossed her face when she met his eyes. She bit her lip in distress, had he see what she had done? When his eyes met her, both eyebrows shot up, giving her a rather ironic look. She wasn't sure how to interpret it, so she smiled sheepishly and shrugged. She watched as his mouth turned down one side for a moment in an odd sort of grin, he raised one eyebrow and nodded before turning away. She swallowed hard, as she followed Harry and Ron towards Hagrid's Hut, she was feeling very nervous for next week's lesson.

* * *

Snape cradled a cup of tea in one hand and held a book in the other. He had claimed the chair in the teachers' lounge closest to the fire and he was for once feeling at peace. He had finished his teaching and patrolling duties for the day, it was early enough in the term that he wasn't behind on any grading and could therefore just enjoy a few moments. The start of term also meant that he was afforded at least a few weeks uninterrupted by Voldemort or any of his spying duties. It seemed that both his masters felt the need to grant him the start of term to get settled in. He knew he should take advantage of this freedom while he had it.

He was just refilling his cup when he was joined in the lounge by Minerva and Hooch. They women were gossiping about some of the more notorious of their mutual friends and acquaintances at the ministry as they entered.

'Good evening, Severus.' Minerva said as she spotted him.

She held up a bottle half-way filled with an aged firewhiskey.

'Would you like to join us?'

He nodded his head once and conjured an appropriate snifter as the woman pulled chairs up next to his and near the hearth. They were soon joined by Filius and Vector to form a larger group. Severus would never admit it, but he enjoyed the conviviality of these early weeks of each term. At this moment the only staff using the lounge were people who had worked together for many years and formed civil if not friendly relationships. Without any interruptions by Dumbledore or additional staff members (his mind lingered with thoughts of Slughorn's officiousness) their small group was merry and the chatter of several conversations created a pleasant din. In a few short weeks, quidditch matches and exams would start in earnest, the members of the staff would be busy with their work and the stress of the school term, but for now, they enjoyed each other's company. For now, Severus reflected, he could feel content.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey all- This week between Christmas and New Years is proving to be slow so I am hoping to knock some of this out. A number of you expressed interest in the arithmancy side of things. I hope that's true, as I did get a bit deep into it in this chapter. The stuff I describe is an amalgamation of a number of websites that talk about the background of arithmancy and numerology, plus my own made up additions to it all. I hope its easy to understand what I am describing while also being vague enough to help move my story along! Thanks for the reviews, they really encourage me to want to keep writing and adding to the story! Also, just another reminder, I am running this story parallel to canon so nothing significant will be different then how JK Rowling laid it out. Everything that happens in the original books also happens in my story, we are just seeing a different perspective. Unfortunately, this means that Harry still gets the HBP book and is doing just as well in potions.

 **AN:** One more thing, just as a sort of warning, I dont like a lot of angst so you will notice that i will tend to try to give Snape some moments of happiness and peace as well as some friendships within the staff. A lot of people do not write him like that- usually he is portrayed as very solitary, lonely and frankly miserable. I am hoping I can give him some happiness without changing his inherent character too much... in the end, I just think he deserves more!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Happy Birthday**

Hermione tended to wake up and be showered and down in the common room before her roommates on most mornings. On Thursday, September 19th, she woke up and promptly decided to roll over and go back to sleep. This one day of the year she was giving herself a bit of a lie-in. She re-set her alarm wards and snuggled deeper under the covers.

A few hours later, at breakfast she smiled as an owl dropped a large box in front of her from her parents. This then prompted Harry, Ron and few others to remember it was her birthday and wish her well. She was mostly resigned to the fact that they would never remember on their own. Their promises that they did have gifts for her helped to mollify her. Harry promised to obtain butterbeer and a few snacks for their free period to help her celebrate. He could always get whatever he wanted from the elves.

Hermione shrunk down the box and tucked it away, she would go through her parent's gifts later, she didn't want to risk any part of breakfast getting on her new things. As they were finishing up their meal she received another owl post. A short note from McGonagall.

 _Salutations Miss Granger,  
_ _I would like to invite you to come see me this evening after dinner so  
that I can properly wish you well on this special birthday!  
_ _Professor McGonagall,_ _Deputy Headmistress, O.M First Class._

Hermione's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Her other birthdays had never been acknowledged by her professors. She looked up to the head table and shot a shy smile at Professor McGonagall who nodded back.

The rest of Hermione's birthday was pleasant. She had received a gift certificate for Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade as well as a large packet of sugar quills from Harry. Ron had gotten her a box of chocolate cauldrons and a bottle of color-changing ink (he mumbled something about color-coded study schedules). She had enjoyed their free period, celebrating. Neville and Ginny joined them as enjoyed butterbeer, and a few games of exploding snap after Hermione had opened her presents from the boys.

* * *

Right after dinner found her outside of McGonagall's office. McGonagall ushered her in at her knock and invited her to sit. The professor then proceeded to pull out a dusty bottle of muggle scotch.

'I'd like to toast your coming of age, my dear! This is something I only pull out for special occasions!'

The older woman said as she poured out two small glasses. Hermione had tasted a few sips of her father's scotch before, and enjoyed the taste. She felt a little thrill that her professor seemed to be treating her as an adult and equal.

'Now, I don't celebrate all of my students coming of age birthdays, but you and I have always enjoyed a certain rapport. I also need to tell you that Dumbledore has asked to see you after this – I will floo to his office with you.'

'Alright. Thank you professor.' Hermione said, taking a small sip of her scotch. It was aged and peaty with a smoky strong flavor.

'To you, my dear. You are a joy to have as a student as I expect great things from you throughout your adulthood.' McGonagall said as she lifted her glass and smiled at her student. The professor then told Hermione about her own coming of age and some of her time at Hogwarts. McGonagall had trained to become an animagus at the age of 17 and had just as an impressive academic record as Hermione had enjoyed.

As Hermione finished her scotch, her professor stood, heading to the fireplace.

'Well, dear, I believe Albus is expecting us.' She said, grasping some floo powder out of a small box on the mantle.

Arriving in the headmaster's office, Hermione was surprised to see not only Professor Dumbledore but Professors Vector and Snape were also there.

'Ah, Minerva, Miss Granger! Come in, we have been expecting you. 'The headmaster said with some enthusiasm.

Hermione was surprised by the small party that seemed to have been formed for her benefit. She smiled and looked around, feeling a bit of confusion. She had never really had a great deal of personal contact with the Headmaster – that was usually Harry.

Dumbledore handed around flutes of what Hermione guessed was champagne to her and the professors.

'Miss Granger, I asked Minerva to bring you here to discuss some important business in regards to the order. However, I thought it fitting that first we all toast to your coming of age, I've pulled out some of my finest elf-made sparkling wine! It's a very special day for you in our world. You are now to be fully considered an adult!' He said, raising his glass.

Hermione looked around the room. Dumbledore stood behind his desk beaming at her with eyes twinkling. Vector nodded once and shot her a wide smile. Minerva nodded her head in approval of Dumbledore's toast and raised her glass. Even professor Snape had raised his glass, although his expression was neutral. Hermione beamed at the small group.

'Thank you professors, I am a bit… overwhelmed at this reception, but very grateful to celebrate with you.' She said before they all took sips of their wine.

'Happy Birthday, Hermione!' Vector said cheerfully, taking another sip. 'I wish the very best for your coming year!'

Hermione smiled happily at this as she sipped her wine. It was delicious, sweet and bubbly on her tongue. She wondered what all this meant. Dumbledore had said that they had order business to discuss. She felt her heart skip, would she get to join the order? She was of age now so nobody could say she was too young… she felt a thrum of excitement well up inside. She had assumed she would have to wait to join until Harry was old enough but maybe she could join now! That must be what Dumbledore wanted to discuss with her.

The headmaster soon asked everyone to take a seat, he waved his wand so that several chairs were arranged in a semi-circle in front of his desk. Hermione found herself sitting in the center, directly in front of him.

'Now, Hermione, you may have guessed what I want to discuss with you. Now that you are of age, you are eligible to join the Order of the Phoenix.' Hermione nodded eagerly, biting her lip to keep from jumping up and saying yes!

'However, dear,' he said in a hesitant voice. 'My purpose in bringing you here tonight is to ask you to reconsider.' Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. Reconsider? He didn't want her to join the order? She didn't know what to say, so she remained quiet.

'Albus- 'Professor McGonagall started to speak, but he held up a hand.

'I will explain. Now, Miss Granger, of course we normally would want you to join, however, there are a few considerations that should be made. If you were to join, you would need to swear an oath of allegiance to the order itself, regardless of who is in charge.' He said.

'Yes, sir. Of course.' She said, she knew that being a part of the order would mean following orders, although she did find his choice of wording to be strange. Dumbledore would always be in charge of the order.

'My dear, we feel that you may be better equipped for this war if you are not beholden to the order.' He said.

'But sir, I don't understand. How could that be – I would always be working towards the same goals as the order. We all want the same thing.'

'Yes of course, but … you will also be working with Harry and Mr. Weasley.'

'Well, yes.' She said, 'of course I will be with Harry. Ron and I both have promised to stick with him through all of this.' She said, thinking about what Harry had told them at the burrow. They would see it through until the prophecy was fulfilled.

'Yes of course. You see my dear, Harry and Ron may not always be as inclined as you are to follow directives and rules. I feel it is in our best interests that you can do all that they do. That you are not restricted by the boundaries of the rest of the order.'

Hermione felt a stab of disappointment. What he said made sense, but she had always imagined joining the order when she was old enough…then again, she knew that Harry tended to operate outside of the rules. As it was, every time they had one of their 'adventures' they seemed to be breaking a number of rules.

Vector pulled out some parchment and leaned in towards Hermione.

'Perhaps I can explain better, headmaster' she said. 'Look at this Hermione, it is just a small portion of my calculations that I thought you should see.'

She had used Greek Numerology to solve for Harry under the influence of Hermione and Ron's participation in the war. Hermione took some time to look over the equations. It was advanced math but she could understand it well enough. Vector pointed to the bottom of the equation.

'Do you see? All three of you do much better if you are together through next year. I also solved for you as a part of the order,' She said, taking out a second piece of parchment.

'If you look here, your chances are slightly diminished if you are working for the order and separate from Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. More importantly, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's chances are greatly reduced without your help. It could be disastrous.' Hermione didn't know what to say, Vector said all of this with her customary cheerful smile in place. Hermione bit her lip and looked around the room, her eyes meeting Snape's. His face remained impassive but he dipped his head just a bit.

'It seems that you are a key player in all of this, Miss Granger.' He said quietly.

'I hadn't thought… that is- well, I haven't gotten this far in my calculations.' She said. 'I had no idea.'

'Do you understand, Miss Granger? Why I must ask you to make this sacrifice?' Dumbledore said finally. She thought she heard Snape snort softly but nobody chose to acknowledge it.

Hermione nodded, 'I think so headmaster.'

'Harry told you, I believe, about what is at stake here?' He asked, rather cryptically.

Hermione quickly glanced around the room, her other professors faces were blank or confused. She realized that she was the only one who caught Dumbledore's meaning. He was referencing the prophecy. They don't know, she realized. Harry had told her and Ron and Dumbledore hadn't told the rest of the order.

'Yes, sir,' she said. 'Harry explained it to us this summer.'

'Very well then, Miss Granger. Again I must congratulate you on this day and I must thank you for the way you handled this evening.'

Hermione nodded but realized she was starting to feel a bit sleepy, whisky and then wine was probably a bit much for her in one night.

'Mmm hmmm.' She said, feeling her eyelids get heavy.

'Oh Dear,' McGonagall exclaimed. 'It's getting late, we should get you back to your dormitory before curfew!'

'I'll escort Miss Granger, Minerva,' Severus stated.

'I'd like to discuss our lessons for this term.'

'Oh ok, Severus, thank you. Good Night Miss Granger and Happy Birthday.' Professor McGonagall said as Hermione stood up to follow Snape out.

'Good night professor, and professor and headmaster,' she said in a halting voice before softly giggling. The alcohol was definitely getting to her.

Severus led the way out of the office and down the staircase, glancing behind him when he heard another soft giggle out of the younger woman. The sound was incongruent with what he knew of the girl. She had never seemed like the type to giggle. She looked up at him when they started down the hallway with a wide smile. He noticed her eyes looked a bit glassy and unfocused.

'Miss Granger, should I assume that you are being effected by the one glass of wine you had in the headmaster's office?' He asked in a low voice.

She still had that rather stupid smile on her face when she answered.

'And the whisky with Professor McGonagall! I haven't really had a lot of experience with alcohol…' she said, in a pensive voice.

'I rather like the way it feels. Like I can take a break from thinking.'

If Snape had been alone he would have rolled his eyes at this.

'It also allows you to take a break from having complete control over yourself, Miss Granger, keep that in mind. It puts you at a distinct disadvantage.'

'Hmm, yes I suppose it does… but it's so nice. I always have to be the one to think and plan and scold. I always have to be the adult who thinks, so I end up thinking so long and so hard and too much and now it's like I have permission to stop.'

Severus sighed, she was beginning to ramble.

They arrived at the Gryffindor common room portrait and she stumbled a bit as they came to a stop.

'Miss Granger, I suggest you go straight up to your dormitory. You aren't to tell any of your fellow students that you were sharing drinks with the headmaster tonight. I think you can guess that this was an out of the ordinary situation.'

Her face broke out into a slightly crooked smile at this.

'Of course sir, I understand. It was really nice, wasn't it? To share drinks with my favorite professors and the headmaster!'

He frowned at that, she was obviously lumping him in with Vector and McGonagall without realizing it.

'I think I've had a really nice birthday!' she continued.

'Yes well…' he said.

'Thank you professor!' She said and then she surprised him by grabbing his hand between hers and patting it.

'I really appreciated the toasts and the birthday wishes and I'm looking forward to our lessons all term!'

He felt a bit of panic at her grabbing and holding on to his hand. He was rarely touched by other people and he didn't quite know what to do. He quickly tugged his hand out of her grip and stepped back.

'Er… best wishes on your natal day, Miss Granger.' He said formally.

She beamed at him one last time before turning towards the portrait and saying the password.

'Oh, Miss Granger,' he said before she could climb into the entrance.

'On Tuesday we will need to discuss your more recent use of the confundus charm.' He said, letting himself smirk at her.

He watched her face transform from the rather loopy smile to one of confusion and then distress before he turned and walked away.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, I hope you have all had a good new year! Over the weekend I exceeded 50 reviews! Not much by most authors scales I suppose but it makes me happy and made me want to get a new chapter out to you ASAP! What did you think of Hermione's birthday? Its surprising to me how much JK doesnt say about her other main characters. Every book usually says something about Harry's bday and sometimes Ron, but from Harry's point of view, Hermiones is non- existent. Please review and I'll do my best to keep updating!

 **AN:** Just a reminder, i make no money from this story and the whole universe belongs to JK Rowling...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: convergence  
**

 _*"Oh, it's wonderful! It's my favourite subject!"*_

* * *

Severus took his time as he re-read a third year essay. He wrote few notes in the margin and a final grade on the top, moving slowly and deliberately, drawing it out as long as possible. He waited until he heard a quiet puff of breath, a frustrated little sigh before he looked up and into the brown eyes of Hermione Granger. She sat with her hands clasped together, the knuckles white and her bottom lip was mangled from her constant chewing; sure signs of stress and worry. Clearly, waiting in silence had increased her distress. He raised one eyebrow at her.

'Miss Granger.'

She took a deep breath, as if she had forgotten to breathe until now,

'Professor Snape, I-.'

'I don't need your excuses Miss Granger, I was sitting above you during the trials. A confundus, however wordless, is obvious.'

'Professor, please believe me, I wouldn't have done it, only Cormac said some horrible things. He was maligning Ron and Ginny and I just couldn't let him be keeper… he didn't deserve it!'

She was looked at him with pleading eyes and she started wringing her hands.

'Why didn't you go to your head of house? Don't you think that would have been the appropriate course to take?'

'I suppose.' She said in a small voice. 'I didn't really think of it, I just acted.'

'Miss Granger, you hexed someone in order to influence a sporting competition, that's a serious offense.'

She looked down at her hands. Snape hid a smirk, he was enjoying himself.

'I know.'

'I'm sure you also realize how it looks – Mr. Weasley is a good friend of yours who obviously benefitted by your little charm.'

'Well, I… er, yes, sir. I really did it only because of what Cormac was saying though. I wouldn't have done that if he hadn't um, been saying all that stuff. It just made me so angry.'

'However, Weasley is now keeper as a result.'

Hermione nodded.

'You could qualify for a severe punishment. However, I am allowing you to get off with detention…one each week for a month.'

Her mouth dropped open at this- making her resemble a fish. He struggled to keep his face blank – it was amusing to see her so stunned.

'We have our lessons on Tuesdays, you will serve detention on Thursdays for the next 4 weeks. I have arranged for you to serve it with Madam Hooch.'

'Um, Madame Hooch?' she said.

Her surprise made him smirk.

'Let the punishment, fit the crime… that's a popular muggle saying, I believe? Madam Hooch barely remembers you from your one flying class, however she can use some help, cleaning locker rooms, performing maintenance on the school brooms, keeping the pitch in good conditions.'

'Er, ok. Sir, Thank you.' She looked a bit shell shocked, as if she didn't know what to say or how to act.

'Now, Miss Granger. I believe we have wasted enough time on you and your misdemeanors. I want to talk to you about occluding specific memories.'

* * *

Hermione used her wand to pull up the visual orbits of her calculations… she had been able to add quite a few more after calculating for the order members, her professors and members of the aurory whom she knew. She was beginning to make another list of significant ministry members and students whom she thought might have some impact or influence. It had become a habit to spend her free periods in the arithmancy classroom. Vectors regular classes were held in the mornings which left it open all afternoon for her NEWT students. Hermione frequently ended up having the room to herself which allowed her to spread her calculations out and really focus on her work. She had just finished a series of calculations and pulled up her full work up with the visual orbits.

'Mmm now this is interesting.' Vector said under her breath as she used her wand to prod different orbits and move them around…

She had taught Hermione the charms needed to move them closer, make them bigger and/or smaller. It made it so much easier to make guesses and assumptions based on the orbits with that visual range available.

'Hermione, do you see what I am seeing, here?' she said, pointing to a specific area.

'Well, professor, I'm not yet sure but I think… I think I see a convergence.'

'Yes, that is my thought as well. I can't be sure yet because there is some similar evidence of one over here too.' Vector said- using her wand to point to another area further on in the orbits.

'Why would there be two?'

'That is what is interesting, I don't have this in my calculations at all – this is new.' Her professor said, as she started to pace underneath the orbits.

'Do you have more people to calculate for?'

'Yes, I've started a list, but it's starting to become guess work. After this, the people I calculate for, may or may not have any influence. Additionally, I won't have a lot of information so I can only add their basic orbits without anything personal that can alter it.'

'Yes, I see,' Vector said, glancing over the parchment Hermione held.

'Well there is no time like the present, Hermione. I think it's time I showed you my calculations. It should be interesting to see them side by side.'

Vector pulled out several scrolls from her desk drawer and started muttering a number of incantations, and pointing her wand until a series of colorful lines appeared up in the air next to Hermione's orbits. Vectors calculations ended up looking more like several line graphs rather than the orbits that Hermione's appeared as.

It was several minutes before either woman spoke, as they both examined each series of calculations and made some comparisons, Hermione had pulled out a parchment and started writing notes frantically as she took down some of the more noticeable differences and similarities.

Hermione looked closely at Vectors calculations – there was no evidence of that first convergence in hers. Hermione bit her lip, she was sure of her calculations but she must have gotten something wrong.

'You've noticed to, haven't you?' Vector asked.

Hermione nodded. 'There is no convergence in yours at the time where mine shows up.' Hermione ran her finger along the orbits.

'Yes, but Hermione, look at this, there are specific orbits effecting that occurrence. Let's isolate for those and see who is making the difference, you and I may be working with different information about each individual.'

Both women grabbed pencils and started scribbling on separate parchments. It was about 30 minutes later that Hermione looked up to see Vector watching her with a cheerful smile.

'Finished?'

Hermione nodded. 'I have a few results that we should look at. Primarily I have found the headmaster and Professor Snape to be a big part of this. I think we are missing someone too, someone I haven't yet calculated for.'

Vector nodded, 'I too have found the same results, and I was able to take it a bit further. That someone that we are missing, it looks like it's a student… I'm not sure who though.'

Hermione pulled rifled through her bag and pulled out a sheet of parchment. It was an ongoing list she kept of possible people to calculate for. She had a number of students that she hadn't yet added to her project:

 _Cho Chang_  
 _Marietta Edgecombe_  
 _Draco Malfoy_  
 _Lavender Brown_  
 _Pavarti Patil_  
 _Pansy Parkinson_  
 _Gregory Goyle_  
 _Vincent Crabbe_  
 _Michael Corner_  
 _Katie Bell_

'I have a list,' Hermione said, handing the parchment over to Vector.

'The problem, is it's not a complete list and even what I have could possibly waste a great deal of time and work with no solution. I have considered putting the whole DA group on the list too, it's hard to know who could have an impact in the future and what impact they could have.'

'Yes I see,' Vector said, running her finger down Hermione's brief list.

'I think we should look at it a different way. Let's start with the possible convergence. We know the Dumbledore and Snape are involved, let's see if we can't add to their numbers and orbits, make sure those are accurate and then trace an orbit backwards… it's not exact but it might help us narrow down a list of possibly candidates and it might help us refine the convergence itself and make some determinations.'

Hermione nodded, understanding what Vector was saying. She would start by going back to her initial calculations on Snape and Dumbledore. She needed to make sure they were accurate and then come up with some possibly influences that might affect their orbits. Snape was still reading as a 2 in her numerology calculations and she was sure that had to be wrong…

'Professor, what number did you assign to Snape?'

The older woman consulted her calculations for a moment.

'I'm glad you asked, Hermione. Snape is an interesting case. I solved him as an 11.'

'Oh!' Hermione was shocked.

'A master number, really?'

'Mm hmm, yes, I solved it a few times and indeed I did get 2 at first but I added a few bits of information from Dumbledore and found that 11 worked better for him… and forgive me, dear, but I can't tell you that information.' Vector said before Hermione could even ask.

'I'm not sure what you know and given our positions within and outside of the order, it's impossible to know what information Dumbledore has imparted to us.'

Hermione frowned. It would be harder to calculate if they had different information.

'I know it makes things more difficult, but perhaps when we put our calculations together we will get a more complete picture.'

'Yes, I suppose you are right… I wouldn't feel comfortable giving you all the information I have on Harry and Ron for your calculations…so we are in the same place.'

'Yes, indeed.' Vector shot her a big smile, returning to her natural cheerfulness.

'Well, I think we both have our work cut out for us. Let's meet again in a week or so and go over our calculations for Snape and the headmaster… maybe we can begin to sketch out the new orbit.'

* * *

Septima Vector made a point of waylaying the headmaster as soon as he had finished dinner so that they could talk. She pulled out her wand to project the equations that she and Hermione had worked on earlier that day.

'Professor, I believe you will need to explain this to me.' Dumbledore said.

She smirked, Dumbledore had always been hopeless when it came to arithmancy. He was so brilliant in so many other subjects that she found it rather amusing the way arithmancy flustered him. Septima saw this as a blessing on her part. Ever since first hiring her, he had kept himself out of her classes and barely glanced at her curriculum proposals. She suspected that he didn't want to admit his weakness. He worked hard to cultivate that air of omniscience to the students and other professors at Hogwarts.

'Ah, yes, of course, headmaster. See, I believe that Hermione has found a convergence.' She said, pointing with her wand at that particular area of the orbital diagrams.

'You already told me you had found a convergence, we assumed it would be the final battle.'

'Ah yes, but this is a different one. Before the final battle and if I'm not mistaken, its timeline is set for this school year… somewhere near the end of the spring term.' She mused.

'Her calculations are correct?' Dumbledore asked.

'I believe they are, yes. We will be going over them and re-checking but I just have a feeling about this. It's correct.'

'What does this mean?'

'Well, we still have some work to do, but upon first glance, it's a small convergence. Smaller than this one here which we think is the final battle. Something is going to happen, something that will affect everyone involved in a pretty significant way. Look at this,' she said, using her wand to separate a few of the orbits from the others.

Once those orbits were removed, the convergence disappeared.

'These orbits are yours and Snape's. Whatever is happening involves you two primarily.' She looked over at the headmaster, he had an almost evasive look on his face.

'You know, don't you? You know what this is?'

'I can't talk about it Septima, but yes, I think I may be able to venture a guess.'

'You realize that all of our calculations would be more accurate if we had more information, or even the same information. Both Hermione and I know things we can share with each other.'

'Nevertheless, it's safer for everyone this way. I can't give you any more information.' Dumbledore said in a hard voice.

She sighed.

'Ok. Well, headmaster, best I can guess is this will take place near end of term. You should also know that someone else is involved.'

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'This convergence, we are missing an orbit. We don't know who, but it has created a bit of a hole in our calculations. Whomever it is will play just as significant a part as you and Severus, it may be a student.'

'That, my dear professor is extremely interesting and unexpected. Will you be able to figure out who it is?' Dumbledore looked troubled.

'Perhaps, perhaps not. It all depends. We are doing our best to deduct some guesses. It will be a while before I know anything concrete – it involves very advanced calculations.'

'Hmm, well do your best. Is there anything else of interest I need to know?' Dumbledore asked.

'Not at this time, Albus, the convergence is enough I think. It changes the course of everyone's orbit. It changes the outcome for us all.'

* * *

 **AN:** Lots of arithmancy in this one and I admit it felt a bit like filler - sorry if its less interesting as far as chapters go, but it was necessary to the plot. Next chapter is already being planned and should have a bit more action in it. Thanks for the reviews- as i will continue to say- each review motivates me to want to update ASAP - so far they are keeping me at a pretty frequent update rate. I appreciate the motivation more than i can express!

 **AN:** For this chapter the * signifies JK Rowlings work, in this case its from the POA book - when Hermione first discovers her love of arithmancy. Many fanfic authors like to attribute different subjects as favorites or specialties of Hermiones (charms, potions, etc.) but I do feel as if arithmancy is the most likely as the canonical favorite for her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Attack and Report**

 **Just a reminder that i make no money from this.**

* * *

 _*'They rounded a corner in the lane, sleet coming thick and fast, blurring Harry's glasses. Just as he raised a gloved hand to wipe them, Leanne made to grab hold of the package Katie was holding; Katie tugged it back and the package fell to the ground._

 _At once, Katie rose into the air, not as Ron had done, suspended comically by the ankle, but gracefully, her arms outstretched, as though she was about to fly. Yet there was something wrong, something eerie... Her hair was whipped around her by the fierce wind, but her eyes were closed and her face was quite empty of expression. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Leanne had all halted in their tracks, watching._  
 _Then, six feet above the ground, Katie let out a terrible scream.'*_

* * *

Hermione cast a warming charm over herself as she made her way out to the quidditch pitch on Thursday evening. The end of September in Scotland meant that it was already getting colder, it would feel like winter soon. Hermione wondered what detention with Madame Hooch would be like. She knew her as the flying instructor from first year and the referee for all quidditch matches, but that was all. After that first year flying lesson, Hermione hadn't had any interaction with the woman.

Hooch stood near the locker rooms speaking with Professor Snape, when Hermione arrived.

'Ah Miss Granger, it's good to put the face with your name, I'm afraid I barely remember you from your first year.' Madame Hooch said as Hermione approached.

Hooch was short and stocky with spiky grey hair and unusual yellow eyes. The eyes were a bit disconcerting but Hooch shot her a broad smile and enthusiastically grabbed her hand to shake it.

'Now, Severus has told me that you need a quidditch related set of detentions!' The woman slapped Snape on the back in a companionable way.

Hermione eyes widened at the friendly behavior. Snape wasn't scowling and didn't hex the instructor for her impertinence. Rather, he rolled his eyes in a way that said this wasn't the first time she had been so familiar with him.

'I've come up with a lot of really tedious things to keep you busy over the next few weeks. I hardly ever administer detentions so it's nice to give some of this work to someone else for a change!'

'It looks like you have this handled, Hooch. I'll leave you to it.' Snape said, nodding in Hermione's direction.

'I don't think Miss Granger will give you any trouble.'

'Yep, don't forget - drinks in yours after, Severus!'

He scowled at the other woman, 'Very well.' Before turning on his heel and walking back towards the castle.

Hermione knew her mouth hung open in surprise as she watched him walk away. It was so surprising to see Snape interact in that manner.

Hooch looked over at her and chuckled.

'What's got you so surprised, Granger?'

'Well, I, guess I never thought of professor Snape in that way… I mean with friends and stuff.'

'I understand you are of age now? Time to start seeing your teachers as people with lives outside of the classes you attend.'

Hermione nodded. It was a little weird. First the drinks on her birthday and now, seeing that the professors had their own social lives outside of those with the students.

'Now, let's get to it, shall we? As you now know, I have an appointment for drinks later with some friends and the sooner we start, the sooner we can be done. I figured you could help me get the pitch ready for the season. We will need to refresh all the hoops, clean the stands and bleachers, re-hang the flags and make sure the grass below the pitch is in good shape. We will also need to do some of this stuff again on a future detention – the practices and games are rough on the pitch.'

Hermione's mouth dropped open. _She was supposed to do all of this in one night?_

'Um, Professor…'

'No need to call me professor, everyone just calls me Hooch.' The older woman said, patting Hermione on the shoulder.

'Ok, er… Hooch… that seems like an awful lot to get done in one night- I'm not sure I'm capable of it.'

'Course you are! It's mostly basic levitation and cleaning charms and such, anything you don't know, I'll teach you.'

'I'm allowed to use magic?'

'Of course! Let me guess, Severus makes you do menial tasks without magic for his detentions? Ha, that's just like him!'

Hermione smiled, the woman's outspoken exuberance was rather fun to be around.

'Yes, usually we have to clean cauldrons or prepare potions ingredients or something like that.'

Hooch chuckled again at that as she conjured a comfortable looking chair.

'Well nothing as strenuous for my detentions. We will start with basic maintenance and upkeep and after you've gotten some … experience… under your belt, we can look into polishing our balls and playing with our broomsticks! Have you any experience with balls and broomsticks, young lady?'

Hooch shot a comical smile at Hermione- wagging her eyebrows until the younger woman burst into laughter. Hooch joined her after a moment- clearly amused by her own insinuations.

'Now, I understand you are resourceful, so I'll let you have a go at all this first. Just come find me if you need any tips or pointers. I'd suggest you start at the far end with the hoops and bleachers and then work your way back.'

She settled herself in the chair and pulled out a flask and a Quidditch Quarterly newsletter. Hermione smiled before she made her way to the far side of the pitch to begin her work. It was cold out and she couldn't wait to get back to the common room in front of the fire, but it wouldn't be so bad getting to know Madam Hooch a bit better.

* * *

Severus glanced out the window, grateful to be inside on an unusually cold October Saturday. It was beginning to sleet outside and looked miserable. The castle was quiet; it was a Hogsmeade day and most of the students were gone. He was just finishing up the last of his grading for the week when he was interrupted by banging on his door. He pointed his wand towards it, opening to an agitated looking Filch.

'Professor, there's been an accident, sir!'

'Filch? What do you mean?' He noticed Filch awkwardly held a maroon and gold bundle in his hands. The older man gingerly laid it on his desk.

'A student was cursed, The Deputy Headmistress asked me to give this to you. I was to keep it wrapped in the scarf and not touch it. It's what caused it- cursed, it is!'

Snape nodded. As he prodded the scarf with his wand, revealing the glittering opal necklace.

'Thank you Mister Filch. Please tell Madame Pomfrey that I will be in the infirmary soon.'

Filch nodded and hastily left. Snape turned his attention to the cursed necklace, he would take it through a series of revealing spells, as he tried to figure out what curse had been used.

'Specialis Revelio!" He said, rapping the necklace with his wand. It showed a dull olive green glowing aura, which only proved that the object was cursed but didn't give him any additional information. It was only after 5 different spells was he able to determine the nature of the curse on the necklace. It was very old, but very effective.

It was somewhat fortunate that he happened to have the correct potion in his stores, he had made up a new batch after Dumbledore's incident this summer as a precaution. He quickly summoned the vial and headed to the infirmary.

It was a few hours later, that Severus poured out a cup of tea for Madam Pomfrey and sat down beside her. The healer herself was quite exhausted and particularly distressed. This curse was not the usual case seen in a school infirmary. Katie Bell had been very lucky. She had only the smallest amount of skin contact with the cursed necklace. He was able to prevent the curse from spreading and sent some additional potions with her to St. Mungos.

'Don't worry Poppy, he in a low voice.

Miss Bell was quite fortunate, I had just what she needed in my stores, and she is young and healthy.'

'Thank You Severus, I wouldn't have been able to help the poor child without you! It's just so terrible, innocent children being effected by such darkness!'

He awkwardly patted her back, feeling very much out of his comfort zone.

'It shall be alright and we will simply need to be more vigilant in the future.'

He took a sip of tea, feeling a little awkward as the woman quietly cried. He would wait with her until someone like Minerva or Septima could come and comfort her. This whole day had certainly been a disaster. Snape knew that Draco was behind this. Of all the imbecilic and dunderheaded things to do, what has possessed him? He couldn't get the boy to listen to him – too much time with his Aunt Bella over the summer, no doubt. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to ward off the coming headache. Draco wouldn't let him help, and he was acting recklessly. Who knew how many more innocent people would be aversely effected by the young man's actions before this was all over.

Dumbledore was asking the impossible. Gain Draco's trust, prevent the boy from doing anything like this, while still maintaining his cover as a loyal death eater…

* * *

It was a few hours later that found Severus standing outside of Malfoy Manor. He used his time as he walked down the long lane lined with hedges that formed the driveway for the manor to occlude and prepare. He wouldn't have to occlude much, as he would be sharing the truth with the dark lord tonight. He did alter a bit of his actions at the end. As Katie Bell was a half-blood it was acceptable that he lend a hand in helping Madam Pomfrey with her healing before sending her to St. Mungo's, but he omitted the details of what potions he had on hand to administer. He didn't want the Dark Lord getting curious about his potions stores.

The Dark Lord was fond of the little tricks that made him see powerful and all- knowing so the door into the manor as well as the one leading to the drawing room opened seemingly of their own volition. Severus didn't have to pause his gait as he made his way to his lord and kneeled in front of him. The drawing room was arranged for open seating to accommodate the few deatheaters who occupied it, Voldemort had chosen a large chair near the fireplace. Nagini was curled up underneath his scene, enjoying the warmth of the fire.

'My Lord.'

'Snape. I have not called you. Why did you leave your post at Hogwarts?'

'My Lord, I was able to get away briefly, I have news.'

Voldemort leaned forward, looking closely at Snape. Severus kept his gaze on the ground in front of him, forcing himself to breath calmly. It was never easy when Voldemort was so close to him.

'Indeed, Snape. What news do you have?'

'There has been an attack on one of the students. A half-blood called Katie Bell.'

Snape concentrated on the memories he wanted Voldemort to see. He could just barely feel the Dark Lord rifling through his mind. Sometimes the Dark Lord chose to use brute force rather than finesse his way but today he must have been feeling indulgent.

'You helped the nurse with this student, Snape?' Voldemort asked after looking in the younger man's eyes for several minutes.

'I saw no reason not to.' Snape said smoothly. 'She is not a pure blood, it's true, but her father's line is respectable. I fear that if I hadnt helped, the headmaster would be suspicious.'

Snape sneered as he said this last, showing his disgust as he spoke.

'Now, now Severus. We all must endure. It won't be much longer before you are back in the fold. Your spying days are almost over.'

'Excellent, my lord.'

Voldemort sat up to attention abruptly and looked across the room.

'Narcissa, why have you not welcomed your guest? Surely you are happy to see him. Especially considering how he has gone out of his way to help you? Snape, sit here near me. Surely you have time for a drink before you get back?"

'Of course my lord.' He murmured as he sat. He hated it when the Dark Lord was feeling convivial. The smallest thing could and would set him off, but for now he would enjoy playing with his followers. A short drink with Voldemort was the least relaxing thing Severus could think of doing.

Narcissa glided up to him, waif-like, thin and pale, from her place in the corner. Her hair and skin definitely lacked its old luster.

'Severus, it is always a pleasure to see an old friend.' Her voice was small and nervous when she spoke. She snapped her fingers and an elf appeared next to her.

'Please let Yandy get you whatever it is you would like.'

Once he had settled with a small glass of firewhisky, their Lord spoke again.

'Stay close by Narcissa, because our friend Severus here, seems to think that this attack involves your young Mr. Malfoy. Isn't that right, Severus?'

Snape simply inclined his head in acknowledgement. 'If it is young Malfoy,' Voldemort continued, 'then he is acting very irresponsibly.' He made a tsking sound and regarded Narcissa.

'A cursed necklace and an imperious curse? Really Narcissa, haven't you taught the boy better than that? It would not have fooled his target for a moment!'

Voldemort reached over and patted Snape on the shoulder, making the younger man want to shudder in revulsion.

'My Lord –'Bellatrix tried to interrupt.

'I didn't invite you into this conversation.' Voldemort said sharply in her direction.

Bellatrix dropped her head and remained quiet. She took a few steps back, as if to put some space between his anger and herself.

'I don't think Snape appreciates the fact that your son has put his young charges as risk! Who's to say who may have been cursed after the girl? It could have been one of his Slytherins or a pureblooded child next.' Voldemort's voice was smooth and mocking as he regarded the fair woman.

'I'm sorry, My Lord. I will speak to Draco. He is just dedicated in serving you my lord. He is trying so hard…'

Her voice had taken on a desperate and whiny quality. Severus found it easy to sneer as he looked down at her.

'My Lord, I should get back to the school.' He said, as he finished his drink.

'The headmaster keeps me on a short leash and this latest incident hasn't enamored him of me. He is quick to blame my Slytherins for any infraction while he allows his favorites to get away with anything and everything.'

Severus pushed a memory forward of the detention he had assigned Potter at the beginning of the year. The Dark Lord was easily amused by memories such as this and it was easy enough for Snape to recall them.

The dark lord chuckled as he surveyed the potion master's brain one more time.

'Ah yes, Severus. I suppose you must be off. Thank you for reporting to me. Please let me know what you can of young Malfoy's progress.'

It wasn't until Snape was outside of Malfoy Manor's gates that he breathed a sigh of relief. Today's visit had been a relatively easy one. It was impossible to predict the Dark Lords moods. Today he was affable and pleasant, choosing to play with and mock Narcissa. Next time, Severus knew, he might not get as lucky. The attack was an interesting piece of news to share but next time he would need to prove his use as a spy and provide new information.

He pulled out his wand and apparated to the castle gates. He would have to report to Dumbledore right away.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I like to post as quickly as possible but I got sick and we got hit with snow and everything was cattywompums in my part of the world! Also, my first chapter with Voldiebutt - I wanted to get it right. What do you think? Did I make him too nice? I figure that as a Slytherin he would prefer Bond Villian type tortures to straight crucio all the time. I also used the scene from the beginning of DH as my guide. He didnt use Crucio there but he certainly made his followers nervous and enjoyed some mind games.

 **AN:** parts with the * are from the Books - in this case straight out of the HBP. Also, i may have had to fudge the timeline a bit, Hermione's birthday leading straight into the quidditch detentions and then into October for Katie Bells accident... we may have lost a week there or something - can we all close our eyes and pretend we didnt notice? The book itself skips a lot of those weeks and jumps straight to Katie Bell's accident so it makes it hard to fill in that time...Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

\- i dont own anything and make no money.

 **Chapter 10: Hot Chocolate, a** **handkerchief** **and a book**

* * *

 _*"I didn't put it in!" said Harry, grinning broadly. He slipped his hand inside his jacket pocket and drew out the tiny bottle that Hermione had seen in his hand that morning. It was full of golden potion and the cork was still tightly sealed with wax. "I wanted Ron to think I'd done it, so I faked it when I knew you were looking." He looked at Ron. "You saved everything because you felt lucky. You did it all yourself."_  
 _He pocketed the potion again._  
 _"There really wasn't anything in my pumpkin juice?" Ron said, astounded. "But the weather's good... and Vaisey couldn't play... I honestly haven't been given lucky potion?"_  
 _Harry shook his head. Ron gaped at him for a moment, then rounded on Hermione, imitating her voice._  
 _"You added Felix Felicis to Ron's juice this morning, that's why he saved everything! See! I can save goals without help, Hermione!"_  
 _"I never said you couldn't - Ron, you thought you'd been given it too!"_  
 _But Ron had already strode past her out of the door with his broomstick over his shoulder._  
 _"Er," said Harry into the sudden silence; he had not expected his plan to backfire like this, "shall... shall we go up to the party, then?"_  
 _"You go!" said Hermione, blinking back tears.  
_ _"I'm sick of Ron at the moment, I don't know what I'm supposed to have done..."*_

* * *

'Harry told me you were the one to help Katie Bell, Sir.'

Hermione said, as she sat down. Snape didn't look up but finished writing for a moment before he laid down his quill and regarded her with one eyebrow raised.

She was starting to think of that as the _Snape is curious but doesn't want anyone to know_ look.

'Dumbledore told him that you were the one to stop the curse before she was sent to St. Mungo's.'

'Dumbledore told him?' He asked.

'In their lesson, Harry was… perplexed… that you, rather than Madame Pomfrey, helped Katie. '

'Poppy's talents don't lie in the dark arts.' He murmured, almost absentmindedly. He was looking intently at Hermione.

'Mr. Potter tells you about his lessons with the headmaster?'

'Yes, Dumbledore said it was ok.' She said.

Snape looked down at his desk for a moment.

'I see.'

Hermione didn't know how to respond. She could sense that something had happened, something was bothering him but she felt at a loss. There had been something behind his eyes, briefly she had seen something like pain or vulnerability.

'Er, anyways, Professor. Thank you. For your help with Katie I mean. We were there- Harry, Ron and I and it looked awful. It was just terrible to see it. She was in a lot of pain.'

'A curse usually isn't pleasant Miss Granger.' He said ironically.

'I know, sir. I, um, well I did some research at the start of term about curses. Some can strengthen over time and get worse, even if you can contain them.'

Snape was quiet as he regarded her.

'You did research on curses?'

She nodded.

'That seems like a rather obscure subject to research.'

'Sir, I was pretty sure I was seeing an example of a curse- the kind that get stronger and the kind that you can't fully contain forever. I-'

He held up a hand.

'Miss Granger, this isn't something I can discuss.' His face was implacable and his eyes were wide.

He stood up and looked down at her. Definitely cutting off their conversation.

Hermione made a mental note to think about Snape's reaction at another time. She was pretty sure he knew she was referring to Dumbledore's hand. Why couldn't he discuss it with her? What had cursed Dumbledore and more importantly, could it be contained? Could it be cured? The little bit of research she had done didn't say much about possible cures. What did it mean if Dumbledore had an incurable curse upon himself?

'We have a lesson I believe.' He said, moving around the desk to sit in his usual seat, she turned her chair to face him. This was their usual occlumency set up and one she was becoming familiar with.

'I want to focus on hiding a specific memory.'He said.

'Chances are that you will not need to do this – it is only useful when you want to occlude something without someone knowing that you are occluding.'

'Is that what you –'she started to ask and then stopped, looking at him warily.

'It's what I have to do when I report to the Dark Lord.' He said, guessing her question.

She nodded, 'How do I do it?'

'You have to hide the memory within another, innocuous memory. Find something insignificant to keep it hidden within. The person who is looking won't know to dig deeper if you hide it correctly.'

Hermione was confused by this.

'What do you mean? How do I hide a memory in another?'

Snape traced his lips with his fingers for a moment.

'I think I had better show you… you will cast legilimens on me and I will show you how I hide a memory and layer it in another.'

He stood up and walked to the cupboard behind his desk. He quickly and efficiently stuck his wand to his temple and removed a few silvery strands before he came back to his seat.

'Now, Granger. Here is what you will do. You know the incantation – here is the proper wand movement.' He demonstrated.

'While you do that, look into my eyes and imagine moving deeper and deeper into them – I tend to focus on a person's pupils as an entry point. This will be difficult and take some effort at first, but I can push the right images forward for you. It should be enough for our purposes.'

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

'Ok, sir. What will it be like? Is it the same as when you cast on me- the way we shuffle through my memories?'

'You will be unable to shuffle through my memories Granger, you will only view what I show you and you will not attempt anything else. 'He said this with a slight edge to his voice and was clearly issuing a command.

'However, when someone casts legilimens, they are exposed to the emotions that are part of each memory. They are given a unique insight into the person's mind they are entering, as all memories are strongly tied to the emotions.'

Hermione took a deep breath as she thought of what he said… it seemed weirdly intimate to think about feeling her professor's emotions.

'Ok, sir, I'll give it a try.'

She looked at him directly in the eyes and cast the spell…

 _It was like falling into a dark tunnel. Nothing was discernable but she saw images, flashing in the corners of her eyes, they were fleeting as were the small spikes of emotions she was experiencing- almost imperceptibly brief, she felt anger and sadness, satisfaction, humor and despair before she landed somewhere that seemed solid. The journey down the tunnel stopped and she had arrived at the memory of his choice. It was a simple memory, one of him flying, soaring quickly around and over the quidditch pitch. Hooch was flying with him while McGonagall, Flitwick and Lupin stood below and watched. Hermione felt glee, she could almost feel him having fun as the wind whipped his hair and he swooped into a dive. Abruptly the memory ended and Hermione was pulled away from the quidditch pitch. Snape stood before her holding what looked like a glass sphere, it was small - no bigger than the palm of his hand and she could see that he had contained the memory within the sphere. They were standing in his office now and he walked to the desk and placed the glass sphere into the desk drawer. As soon as the sphere was in the drawer, those emotions of glee and happiness were gone. She felt something push her…_

…And she was out of his mind. She blinked as she looked at him, trying to get accustomed to the sensations she had felt. She looked around, the office in his memory has been subtly different, the chairs arranged a bit differently and the colors, the dark woods and rich browns had all seemed more vibrant in his memory.

'Wow.' She said quietly.

'Indeed.' He said dryly.

'Now, Granger. In order to truly hide the memory, I would focus on a memory of something that had taken place in my office. Something innocuous and unimportant. The real memory that I was trying to hide is hidden behind the one taking place in my office because it's been contained in the drawer. It is hiding the memory in plain sight. That way if any of the emotions of that memory escape- they can be attributed to the memory layered over it.'

'Sir, your memory, with the broom and Professor Lupin… was that Harry's firebolt?'

'We were all taking turns… testing it… for curses.' He said. His voice was deadpan but Hermione thought she saw something of a smirk in his eyes.

'If I remember, it was quite a while before Harry got it back. McGonagall said something about stripping it and testing each branch.'

'Ah yes, that may have been the case, or a few simple revelio spells could have made it clear that the broom was safe.' He said.

Hermione smiled. She remembered the gleeful, happy emotions she had been privy to. That had not been a good time in her life, Harry and Ron had ignored her and she had felt so lonely, but she couldn't hold a grudge. Apparently her professors had enjoyed it quite a bit.

'Now, Granger. I want you to try. Think of a memory and craft a way to hide it, you will want to contain it and hide it somewhere familiar to you. Perhaps the common room of your house or your dormitory. Somewhere that you could easily call up another memory from so that you can successfully layer over the hidden one.

Hermione chewed on her lip as she thought of this. What memory should she choose? Her eyes sparkled as she thought of it. She closed her eyes and thought of the memory, carefully folding it into a book. She envisioned her dorm room desk and placed the book on the bookshelf. She then picked a memory of this morning, feeding Crookshanks while Lavender put on her makeup. Her feelings of triumph, excitement and fear that went with that first memory abruptly went away. It was fascinating to her that she could do this; that could fold away old emotions within a memory. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind before she looked back up at her professor.

'Ok sir, I think I'm ready.'

He lifted his wand and cast 'legilimens!'

He was in her mind unerringly fast. He immediately started shuffling through her memories…

He was looking through memories that took place in the Gryffindor common room and then her dormitory. He shuffled through a few, mostly of Hermione studying while her roommates gossiped or of Hermione casting a silencing spell on her bed curtains so that she wasn't interrupted as she read and studied. He was able to quickly find the memory she had chosen of herself feeding Crookshanks this morning. The shuffling stopped abruptly and he quietly watched the memory play out. He watched it more than once, cycling back to her pouring the food into her familiars bowl more over and over again. After about the 4th viewing he was able to focus in on the bookshelf and select the book.

 _They were dropped into a memory from her first year. She was standing with Harry in a small room in front of a table that had seven bottles on its top._

 _*"Brilliant." She was saying._

 _"This isn't magic - it's logic - a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."_

 _"But so will we, won't we?" Harry said._

 _"Of course not," she answered._

 _"Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple…"*_

Snape ended the spell.

Hermione blinked, feeling that familiar disorientation when he left her mind.

Snape raised both his eyebrows at her and she smiled sheepishly in response.

'Interesting choice of a memory, Miss Granger.'

'Yes, sir, I thought you might recognize it.'

'Dumbledore had told me it was you who solved my riddle.' He said conversationally.

'I hadn't taken into account the fact that a muggleborn might be able to grasp the logic. Most of my colleagues were baffled by it.'

Hermione shot him a wide smile. He had subtly paid her a compliment by telling her that.

'The wizarding world doesn't require logic… I think that's why I like arithmancy. It's the only subject that really adheres to a strict and logical set of rules.' She said.

'You will notice as you advance in arithmancy that the classes get smaller and smaller, it is not a popular subject with many wizards.'

Hermione nodded, Vector had said the same thing at the beginning of Hermione's first OWL arithmancy class.

'Now, your attempt was adequate but I was still able to find your memory.' Snape said.

'How did you find it? You had instructed me to use my dormitory in the layered memory so you knew where to look, but how did you find my memory hidden underneath.'

'The book idea was… unique… but the tomb itself looked different. It was out of place in the memory as if it were drawn in later. The object itself will be taking on extra weight when its hiding a memory so until you get better at manipulating the memory, it makes more sense if you can put is somewhere that isn't seen.'

'So I should have hid the book in my trunk perhaps?'

'It may take a bit more effort, but it will be a better way to hide those memories. As soon as I looked directly at the book, I could sense triumph, excitement and fear. All emotions related to that memory I believe.' He glanced at the hourglass on his desk, checking the time.

'I think we have done enough for tonight.'

Hermione frowned. She hadn't noticed how quickly the time had gone by. Time was hard to track when occluding.

'Next week, Granger, come prepared to be outside. Wear clothes you can exercise in. Loose fitting and comfortable. We are going to start working on more defensive magic and warding.'

'Yes sir,' she said as she gathered her satchel and stood.

'I'll see you in class.' She smiled as she turned and left his office.

* * *

Hermione conjured another canary to join the other three that were circling above her head. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Her throat felt like it was closing up. It had been an awful week and this felt like the last straw. Beginning Wednesday morning, Ron has been horrible to her, sniping at her for every little thing or just flat our ignoring her. She had no idea what had caused him to be so angry with her. When they had talked on Tuesday she thought maybe that he liked her. After all of these years – she had liked him since their fourth year. She had been so proud of herself for asking him to the Slug Club party… it was clear that things had changed for him.

It wasn't her fault that Harry had tricked them with his potion. She wrinkled her nose, Ron thought he had been given Felix Felicitous too, he had no right to blame her! She conjured another bird as she thought about that. She was so sick of stupid quidditch. That's all they cared about, stupid quidditch! It didn't matter that Ron had been a huge prat all week, they won the game so all was forgiven…

Hermione's internal rant was interrupted when Harry walked in the empty classroom she had found.

"Oh, hello, Harry," she said- she struggled to make her voice sound normal… even when she was choking back a sob.

"I was just practicing."

"Yeah... they're-er - really good..." he responded. He stood in front of her with his arms hanging at his sides. If she wasn't so bothered she would find his awkwardness and clear discomfort kind of cute.

"Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations." She was trying to save her own pride but knew she had failed- her voice had sounded incredibly unnatural.

"Er... does he?"

"Don't pretend you didn't see him, He wasn't exactly hiding it, was-?"

She was about to ask Harry about the previous week when the door behind them burst open. Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand.

"Oh," he said, drawing up short. Hermione rolled her eyes. Letting herself feel angry was keeping the tears at bay at least. Ron was such an idiot.

"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her.

Ron wouldn't look at her, he seemed to be looking right past her as he lifted a hand in a half-hearted wave.

"Hi, Harry! Wondered where you'd got to!"

Hermione slid off the desk. She had to get out of here, she couldn't hold onto this anger very long. She refused to let them see her cry.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly. "She'll wonder where you've gone."

She made herself walk calmly and slowly towards the other door. She heard the rustle of feathers as the ring of birds shifted to remain above her head, reminding her of their presence. In a split second she made a decision. They wouldn't see her cry, but she had every right to express her anger.

"Oppugno!" she shrieked, recalling a spell she had read about back in her second or third year. It should work quite well with conjured birds.

The little flock of birds sped quickly towards Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands to Hermione's satisfaction. The birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach.

"Gerremoffme!" he yelled.

Hermione nodded once, feeling a wave of cold satisfaction wash over her. Nobody had deserved it more than he, in her opinion. She wrenched open the door and left. She needed to get as far away as possible from Harry, Ron and the entire common room of gryffindors!

As soon as Hermione left the classroom she took off at a run- she didn't have much of an idea of where she was going, she just wanted to go fast… she had an idea that maybe she could go for a walk near the lake or something. She turned a corner abruptly, intending to head towards the entrance hall when she banged into something…hard. She hit hard and ricocheted back, falling into a sitting position on the hard floor.

'Ow!' she said in surprise.

She looked up to see Professor Snape standing above her, he looked a bit stunned to have been hit by someone at top speed.

'Miss Granger! What are you doing?'

She blinked, her eyes filled with the tears she had been holding back. She scrambled to her feet.

'I'm sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going.'

'Are you hurt?' He asked curtly.

'No, sir… er, just surprised.'

'Granger, you aren't allowed to run through the halls. Five points from Gryffindor. Would you mind telling me where you were going in such a hurry?'

'Well, I was thinking about going outside, sir, for a walk.'

He raised his eyebrows at that.

'I don't think that is a wise decision Miss Granger. You had better go back to your common room.'

She bit her lip that was the last place she wanted to go. She felt a few tears spill over and run down her cheeks.

'Sir, please. I can't go back right now. Everyone is there- there is a party and I can't be seen like this…' She whispered in desperation.

He regarded her for a long moment. Looking down at her with a slight scowl on his face.

'Very well,' He said quietly. 'You can stay in my office until curfew. You are not to talk or bother me and you will leave in exactly one hour.' He said, before turning on his heel and leading the way. She smiled at his back, absurdly grateful for the respite he was offering.

When they arrived in his office he went straight to his desk and sat behind it, gesturing to her usual chair.

'Tully!' He called.

An elf popped into place in front of him. Hermione furrowed her brow but kept silent, she didn't want to push her luck.

'Please bring us two hot chocolates, Tully.' He said.

The elf nodded and popped away, returning almost instantaneously and placing them on the desk. It tugged on its ear once and popped away without saying anything.

'Thank you sir.' Hermione said. She took a shaky breath and tried to compose herself as she cradled the warm mug in her hand.

He sighed audibly, pulled a handkerchief out of his front pocket and handed it to her. He then reached into his desk and pulled out a book.

'You may read this while you are here.' He said as he handed it over the desk to her. She looked at the title; _Advanced defensive wards by Deirdre Defondra._ He promptly pulled out a sheaf of papers and started marking them up with a quill and red ink.

She smiled. He had given her hot chocolate, a handkerchief and a book. He was being remarkably considerate despite his curt manner. She opened the book and settled in.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, There you are. A chapter entirely made up of Snape/Hermione interaction. I know its pretty lukewarm now, Ill warn you that it will be this way for a while. I always see them as having a very slow moving relationship- they are going to take a long time to get to know each other.

 **AN:** On a personal note- were any of you participating in the Women's March this last Saturday (1/21/17). It was such an incredible experience and I am still feeling empowered and inspired by it. I saw a sign that said: "Harry wouldn't have lived past the first book without Hermione!" That pretty much sums up why I am writing this story.

 _*words surrounded by a star are taken from the books - in this chapter both The Half Blood Prince and The Sorcerers Stone._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A drink, a date and a lesson**

* * *

 _ *****_ _"Hi, Parvati!" said Hermione, ignoring Ron and Lavender completely. "Are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?"  
_ _"No invite," said Parvati gloomily. "I'd love to go, though, it sounds like it's going to be really good... you're going, aren't you?"_  
 _"Yes, I'm meeting Cormac at eight, and we're-"_  
 _There was a noise like a plunger being withdrawn from a blocked sink and Ron surfaced. Hermione acted as though she had not seen or heard anything._  
 _"-we're going up to the party together."_  
 _"Cormac?" said Parvati. "Cormac McLaggen, you mean?"_  
 _"That's right," said Hermione sweetly. "The one who almost," she put a great deal of emphasis on the word, "became Gryffindor Keeper."_  
 _"Are you going out with him, then?" asked Parvati, wide-eyed._  
 _"Oh-yes-didn't you know?" said Harmione, with a most un-Hermione-ish giggle."*_

* * *

Hermione cast a warming charm as she made her way out to the quidditch pitch. It looked like it might start to snow soon and it was getting colder every day. It was her last detention with Hooch tonight. Being in a fight with Ron had one advantage – Nobody had noticed her frequent absences and rather assumed she was in the library. She had spent time with Vector on her arithmancy, attended her detentions with Hooch, and gone to her lessons with Snape without anyone asking any questions.

Hooch was walking towards her and met her before she made it to the pitch.

'It's too cold out here tonight- let's go inside. You can polish all the trophies and cups from the past.'

Hermione nodded and turned to follow Hooch back up the hill. It would be a tedious job but at least she would be warm.

'Here we are,' the flying instructor said as they arrived in the trophy room. Hooch conjured up a few cleaning supplies and set them down in front of Hermione.

'You will have to do some of this manually, I'm afraid. But, you can use magic to move the trophies around and to reach the ones on the higher shelves and so forth. When you are finished, come find me in my office.'

Hermione smiled and picked up the rag. Hooch had been pretty generous with her detentions, nothing too taxing and a lot of times she allowed magic to be used. Hermione worked as quickly as she could, summoning trophies to her so she could quickly polish them and then send them back to their place in each case. It was an efficient way to quickly polish everything.

In the end it only took her a bit over an hour to finish everything. She left the polish and rag in a corner of the room and made her way to Hooch's office. Hooch was at her desk and had a small display of the quidditch pitch set up, she had mini players that were in position and she was prodding them with her wand as she went through some strategies…When Hermione entered she set it on a shelf behind her and gestured for the girl to sit.

'So, Miss Granger… Hermione, we come to the end of your detentions with me. It wasn't too terrible I hope?'

'Not at all- thank you for being so nice about letting me use magic, Madame.'

'I've liked getting to know a student that I normally don't interact with- the other professors have certainly sung your praises. Now, I understand you are of age, so how about you share a drink with me?'

'Well, er. I guess so.'

Hooch raised her eyebrows at this. 'You only guess?'

'No, I mean Yes… I mean, I would like a drink.' Hermione said, feeling flustered. She would have to get used to her professors treating her as an adult.

The older woman pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and a couple of small snifters from one of her desk drawers. She poured it out and then pulled out a box of biscuits from another drawer. Hermione was beginning to wonder if the desk only had food and drink and nothing else in it.

After Hooch had taken her first sip and bitten into one of the biscuits, she leaned back in her chair and regarded the younger woman.

'Will you tell me why Severus assigned you detention with me?'

'He didn't tell you?' Hermione asked in surprise.

'No, he said he thought that detention with me would be appropriate, but he didn't give me any details.'

'Oh, well yes. Er… I confounded someone during the trials.' Hermione said, feeling her cheeks go red as she said it.

'That is a pretty serious offense, Miss Granger.' Hooch said.

'Yes, I know. I'm sorry, he said some terrible things about my friends Ron and Ginny… I just got mad.'

'Who was it that you confounded?' Hooch asked with narrowed eyes.

'Cormac Mclaggen.'

Hooch threw back her head and laughed at that.

'Ha!'

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise at the older woman's reaction.

'It's clear now, Miss Granger. I would have expected Snape to give you a heftier punishment for something like that. It is serious- you should never use magic to influence sporting events. However, it so happens that you helped Snape win a bet with Minerva.'

'A bet?'

'Ah, yes. I trust you to be discreet Missy, because I shouldn't be telling you this, but each year we bet on who will be on the teams. Minerva got it in her head that Mclaggen would be a better choice for keeper.'

'He seemed so angry with me about it.' Hermione said softly.

'Well, Severus is funny that way. You have to use his actions, rather than his words to understand him.'

Hermione took a sip of her firewhisky as she considered this. Her defense professor could be scary and spiteful and mean, but it _was_ just words. She had to admit that on occasion, those words had hurt her just as much as anyone else. However, she had seen that he had protected students over and over again- including her and her friends. She would have to consider this a bit more. She thought of a muggle expression about being all bark and no bite. She wondered if that was apt when it came to professor Snape.

Hermione and Madam Hooch soon finished their drinks and both indulged in a couple more biscuits each. Madam Hooch told her amusing stories from when she had played professionally that had Hermione laughing. Hermione told her about a few of her escapades as well. Madam Hooch knew about the adventures that her and the boys had been involved in but had never heard the details. At the time of their happening, it was hard to see the humor, but re-told, they did make good stories. As Hermione left, Hooch told her she was invited to come again. Hermione realized she probably would accept that invitation. She liked the open and funny woman and it was nice to have an 'adult' evening, complete with adult drinks.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by for Hermione, between her classes, the slug club, extra lessons with Snape and extra time with Vector she kept busy. It helped to be so busy, it took her mind off of Ron and Lavender and the fact that she only saw Harry rarely. He _would_ study with her in the library occasionally. She appreciated that he was still trying to be her friend, despite the fact that she wasn't talking to Ron, but it wasn't the same. She began to appreciate the Slug Club simply because it allowed her some normal social interaction with other students. Some of them really weren't so bad.

Cormac McLaggen was still annoying – always trying to chat her up during their gatherings, but Blaise Zabini was smart and quiet for a slytherin and it gave Hermione a chance to see Ginny and Melinda, who was a ravenclaw Hermione knew from arithmancy.

It was after one of their suppers that Hermione finally found out what had happened with Ron. Ginny asked her about the Christmas party and she told the younger woman what had happened.

'I asked your brother, but… well, that's probably no longer an option.'

'Honestly, his is such a moron.' Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

'I don't know what happened, Ginny!' Hermione confessed.

'Everything seemed good, I mentioned the party and he seemed really amenable but then the next day he was just, well, different. He was so angry with me. He started ignoring me or snapping at me for no reason. Then just a few days later he started up with Lavender. I still don't know quite what set him off.'

Ginny's face turned red at this. 'Uh oh, that may have been my fault.' Ginny said giving Hermione a sheepish look.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, I … I'm so sorry Hermione, but Ron was yelling and making a big scene because he walked in on me kissing Dean. We kind of got into it and in the course of my yelling I may have said something about you kissing Krum.'

'You think he got mad because you told him I kissed Victor back during fourth year?'

Ginny nodded again, her face and ears still red.

Hermione bit her lip. It was preposterous that he would be mad about something that happened a few years ago, it was also illuminating. Ron would not deal well with knowing more about her relationship with Victor. She made a mental note to never reveal how much more than just kissing her and the Bulgarian had engaged in. She was relieved she had decided not to tell Ginny about her summer trip to visit Victor. She sighed. _Honestly, He is mad about fourth year?!_

'Well I guess since Ron isn't an option, I'll need to find someone else to go with… maybe someone who will really annoy him, the idiot.' She said.

Ginny shot a sly smile her way and nodded.

'Maybe Zacharias Smith?' Ron can't stand him.

'Neither can I' Ginny said with a huff.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, nobody really liked Zacharias, he was a selfish prat.

The two girls were standing just outside the door to Slughorn's office, several of the slug club members were still loitering around in the office or the corridor and Hermione glanced inside.

'I know!' She said, brightly. 'He will be perfect!'

'In fact – Cormac, hey Cormac.' Hermione called. Beckoning him with her hand.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, but it was gratifying how fast he answered her call.

'Hey Hermione, Weasley. What's up?'

'I was just wondering if you had decided who you were taking to the Christmas party.' Hermione said, smiling up at him. She was tempted to flutter her lashes but decided it would look too obvious.

'Er, no, not yet…' he said hesitantly.

'Well, maybe we could go together?' Hermione asked.

'I don't have a date yet, it might be fun. What do you think?'

'Yeah! I mean, yes, that would be brilliant! I knew you would come around Gran- I mean Hermione. We'll have a great time.'

She smiled and then stood up on her tiptoes, so she could give him a quick kiss on the cheek, _might as well play it up as much as possible._

His face was tinged with pink as she walked away. She let a satisfied smile cross her face as Ginny jogged up beside her. She would make sure that Ron heard about her upcoming date.

* * *

Hermione ran down the path, her breath huffing in front of her as she glanced one way and then the other. She stopped after a moment and turned in a small tight circle, her wand held out in front of her. She was quiet and straining to hear the smallest of sounds. At the slightest sound of rustling behind her she spun and shot a silent incarcerous out. The sparks from the spell dissipated, hitting nothing. She turned and started jogging again along the path, casting a cushioning charm on her feet so they would remain silent.

She was somewhere in the forbidden forest, she wasn't quite sure of her location though. Snape had taken her quite a ways in as he outlined their lesson today, before he set her loose. He would be disillusioned and stalking her, she would be the prey and the hunter. She was to try and track and get the best of him before he got the best of her. So far she wasn't having much success. Running around and blindly shooting spells. She didn't know how to track someone.

She tried a point me spell but it had spun her wand around- he must be using something to protect against that. She would need to ask him about that. She stopped again, holding herself still, hoping to hear something. She heard a twig crack to her right and turned, shooting a stupefy in that direction. Then before she could react she was grabbed from behind.

A quick muttered spell and Snape removed the disillusionment charm. He had one arm banded across her chest and shoulders and had pulled her back flush up against him. With his wand he tipped her chin so that her head leaned against his shoulder. Hermione held her breath. He was so close she could see the shadow of a beard on his chin and jawline. He was looking her directly in the eyes, she could barely make out his dark pupils as she stared back. She could smell him, a combination of spices or herbs and something unidentifiable, something she knew was just him. It was both frightening and somehow alluring. She stopped breathing.

Snape held Granger against him. She was just tall enough that her head could rest against his shoulder. He held his wand loosely in his hand against the underside of her chin as he looked down at her. She was so close, he could see the small golden specks that lightened the brown of her eyes, feel her hair tickling his ear. He could feel the give of her body, soft against his with his arm banded tightly across. They were so close they could share the same breath. He tried to banish that foolish thought from his mind. This was just a lesson, he told himself.

'Not good enough Granger.' He said. His voice lower and quieter than he had intended.

'Had I been a death eater, you would be dead now.'

She didn't responded, just continued to look up at him, her eyes wide.

'You were too loud, signaling everything in this forest where you were at any moment. You should have looked for signs of movement, trodden grass, broken leaves or brush, anything that may have shown that someone had been in the area recently.'

He slowly, _reluctantly_ , let her go. He dropped his wand and slid his arm back, across her shoulders and stepped back. She blinked and looked at him, taking a deep breath.

'I don't know how to do that. I don't know how to track – the point me spell wouldn't work for me.'

'That spell is easily guarded against if someone is smart, I shall make sure you know the wards against it.' He responded. He glanced down, looking around the small clearing they were in.

'There,' he said, pointing to the ground behind her.

'See that- those weeds and that underbrush, it's tamped down because you had recently walked there. If someone were tracking you, they would use that and follow signs of disturbed ground. That's how you might have found me.'

She walked over and bend down, examining what he had pointed at, as if she were committing it to memory.

She nodded. 'I see. Ok, I can look for that. What else should I look for?'

It was something he had come to appreciate about her as his student. She really would apply what she learned next time, he knew. She would know now to look for trampled ground the next time he took her out here for a lesson. In his experience students rarely picked up something after only one lesson. Miss Granger was rare. She would make a mental note of something and recall it whenever it was necessary.

He pointed out a few more signs; broken twigs, bent leaves on trees and faintly outlined footsteps, before it was time to end their lesson. It was getting late, they had lost the light and were using their wands as torches at this point.

'Come, Granger. It's time you were back in your common room.'

'Yes, sir.' She said. He hoped rather than thought that he heard reluctance in her voice.

He led her out of the forest and up the hill back towards the castle.

'I'll accompany you to your house, it's almost curfew and you shouldn't be caught wandering alone.' He said.

'Yes.' She responded absently as she stepped up to walk beside him.

'Sir,' she said hesitantly after a moment. 'I wonder if I could ask you something.'

'You just did, Granger.'

She let out a surprised chuckle.

'No, I mean, well…'

'Speak Granger.' He said, stopping and turning towards her.

'You see, the other night, when you let me study in your office…'

He stayed quiet and merely looked down at her, feeling a small flicker of panic. That night was a mistake, he shouldn't have let her stay. It had been surprisingly pleasant to have someone else there with him as he graded his papers and he had let himself enjoy it. He regretted it now, It was a bit too intimate, to spend that quiet time with a student.

'Sir, I was just wondering if perhaps I could do that again?' He felt floored. She wanted to spend more time with him?

'My common room is… unpleasant right now and it was nice to have a quiet place to be and not be bothered by anyone else. I could just maybe come sometimes and work on my arithmancy or read or something… I wouldn't bother you, I promise!' She rushed out, speaking rapidly as if to forestall him from saying anything.

'I suppose it wasn't too terrible an imposition.' He said after a moment. To him it seemed as if his voice was coming from very far away.

'I don't want you traipsing in at all hours, you may come on Wednesday and Thursday evenings, now that your time with Hooch is done. You will remain silent and leave at nine exactly so that you are back before curfew.' He said.

She smiled slowly, starting off small until she was fully beaming in his direction, her eyes were shining.

'Thank you so much!' She said enthusiastically. He nodded and then turned to resume their walk towards the portrait.

'Oh sir, really, I appreciate it so much. It means so much. I know it must be an imposition but I'll be really quiet, you won't even know I'm there!' She gushed as they walked along. He doubted the veracity of her last statement, he somehow knew he would be painfully aware of her presence the entire time she was there.

'Granger,' he growled. 'Don't make me change my mind.'

'Yes sir,' she said and then remained silent until they reached the fat lady.

'I'll leave you here.' He said, before turning to head back to his quarters.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Sir.' She called after him. His back was turned but he could hear the smile on her face as she spoke.

* * *

Severus looked morosely into the amber color of his brandy as he swirled it. He was sitting across from Dumbledore later that night at the insistence of the headmaster that they _share a nightcap_.

'Are you sure you've tried everything?' Dumbledore asked.

'Albus, I can't push the boy too hard. He will only close up on me. His latest effort was dismal.'

'Severus, his latest effort put another student in danger, we can't allow that to happen again!' Dumbledore said sternly.

'What would you suggest I do? I have tried and tried, I've sent notes, I've assigned the boy detention. He won't heed me and he won't let himself get caught alone with me. He knows I can't really do anything to him when he is acting for our Lord.'

'You must speak to him, you must convince him you only want to help. You are both on the same side as far as he knows.'

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes as one of his students would have done at that statement. It was painfully obvious and didn't come close to presenting a working solution.

'Yes, that is what I am trying to do!'

'You must try harder!'

Snape took the last of his drink in one gulp, not even paying attention to the superior quality of an aged brandy. He scowled at his employer.

'You ask the impossible old man!'

In an abrupt change that was typical to Albus and something that Severus would never get used to, the older man sat back in his chair, took a sip of his drink and sent a kindly smile in Snape's direction.

'How are your lessons with Miss Granger going?'

Severus stiffened and looked down at his now empty glass.

'They are progressing.' He said stiffly. He thought of that moment in the woods when he had held her against him.

'Now now, Severus. You must be able to appreciate Miss Granger's aptitude and intelligence! The other professors love having her as a student. It cannot be too much of a hardship!'

Snape scowled.

'She has an organized mind and has picked up occlumency well. I have started her on some defensive and survival lessons as well.' He said.

'At least she listens and learns, rather than constantly fighting me and ignoring my directives.'

'Good, that sounds just fine. I knew you and she would get along well. You know she loves books, just as you do!'

Snape glowered at the older man. Albus took great pleasure in using his doddering old man act whenever he could.

'She must be ready for anything, my boy. It will be up to her to keep Harry alive.'

'She's just a girl, Albus. You expect too much from children.'

'She is no longer a girl, she is of age, Severus, and extremely capable. All these children have all been forced to grow up quickly. I have no choice. All we can do is prepare them as best we can. Will you be training her over the Christmas Holidays?'

'I assume Miss Granger has plans and will be going home, as most of the students do.'

Albus stroked his beard. 'Why don't you see if she will stay? We could apparate her to and from her family home on Christmas day and bring her back on boxing day, but the rest of the time should be used in training.

'I see you are determined that I never have a moments peace.'

'You were just singing her praises, it will be fun!'

The younger man decided that didn't even warrant a response from him, it was such a ridiculous statement. He set his glass on the desk and stood up.

'Is that all headmaster?'

'Ah, one more thing my boy.'

He let out a loud and audible sigh.

'I wanted to remind you that Professor Slughorn's Christmas party is coming up.'

'Why would that be of interest to me?'

'Severus, I expect you to attend the party.' Dumbledore said gently.

'Headmaster, I do not see the point in my attending.'

'Professor Slughorn has a great deal of influence. You will attend and keep your ear to the ground. It would help if we had a greater idea of who among the ministry crowd will help us in times of need and who will not.'

Severus grimaced, but bowed his head in acknowledgement. The headmaster was correct and he might also be able to pick up inconsequential information that he could take to the dark lord. It would help to validate his position a bit, things were always precarious among the inner circle.

* * *

AN: A long one for you with some moments that I especially like. I hope you enjoyed them too and I hope i wrote them right... let me know. I am trying to increase the level of sexual tension between Hermione and Snape but still keep everything realistic and believable... if it doesnt work, ill make some edits and changes. Thanks for the reviews- they are the reason I keep updating I promise. I was hoping this chapter would be about the Chirstmas party but stuff kept happening and I had to put it off- next chapter will feature the party.

AN: without a story in which Hermione learns all this stuff with Snape, how did she learn and prepare for their time camping and on the run - I've always considered that a huge hole in the plot... when the ministry failed, Hermione was ready and throughout the 7th book she performs some amazingly good magic- Harry and Ron just assume she learned all of that from reading books?

AN: as always i dont make any money from this and the * quotes are from the HBP and are JK's words, not mine.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Slug Party**

 **AN: I know! I know! i am so sorry it has been so long since I posted. My plot bunny just got very sick and I had trouble with this chapter, I hope and expect things will go more smoothly in the future - for some reason this one stumped me. Here it is - the Christmas Party!**

* * *

 _*"Harry pressed his ear still more closely against the keyhole... what had happened to make Malfoy speak to Snape like this-Snape, toward whom he had always shown respect, even liking?_  
 _"So that is why you have been avoiding me this term? You have feared my interference? You realize that, had anybody else failed to come to my office when I had told them repeatedly to be there, Draco-"_  
 _"So put me in detention! Report me to Dumbledore!" jeered Malfoy._  
 _There was another pause. Then Snape said, "You know perfectly well that I do not wish to do either of those things."_  
 _"You'd better stop telling me to come to your office then!"_  
 _"Listen to me," said Snape, his voice so low now that Harry had to push his ear very hard against the keyhole to hear. "I am trying to help you. I swore to your mother I would protect you. I made the Unbreakable Vow, Draco-"_  
 _"Looks like you'll have to break it, then, because I don't need your protection! It's my job, he gave it to me and I'm doing it, I've got a plan and it's going to work, it's just taking a bit longer than I thought it would!" *_

* * *

Severus glanced briefly at the mirror to make sure his robes were on straight before he left and headed towards Slughorn's office. Spending the night mingling with ministry sycophants and students was not something he was excited about. He grabbed a drink upon arrival and tried to slip quietly in a corner. He would stay long enough to observe and perhaps catch a few interesting tidbits about said ministry sycophants before leaving.

He promised himself that he wasn't looking for anyone in particular, but he noticed right away when Miss Granger entered the room. Among the students in their flashy, brightly colored dress robes, the subdued rose-colored dress she wore made her standout as more mature and elegant than her peers. The effect was almost instantly ruined as the color clashed horribly with the robes of her date, who proceeded to pull her under the mistletoe almost immediately upon entry.

Severus felt himself stiffen and couldn't force himself to resume his previous stance, casually leaning against the wall. It shouldn't matter that Miss Granger was being kissed by her date. He was only bothered because students, especially prefects, shouldn't conduct themselves in that manner, he told himself. It wasn't proper for any student and it didn't matter who that student was. He straightened further, intent on breaking them up. He would dock them house points for their conduct. The kiss was going on too long and bordering on indecency.

Before he could head towards them, near the center of the room, they broke apart and Miss Granger vanished. She had briefly said something to her date and then disappeared in a large group of people somewhere off to the left. Her date was still standing stupidly under the mistletoe.

* * *

Hermione quickly cut off her conversation with Harry and slipped back out from under the curtain into a small crowd of witches, she had to bend down to get between a few of them. Before she could get reoriented with where she was in the crowded room, she ran smack into something hard and unyielding.

'Miss Granger.' A pair of strong hands grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her.

'You seem to be in the habit of running into me, could you watch where you are going?' He said steadily and slowly, she could hear anger in his voice.

'I'm sorry professor, I was… er… just trying to get away- I mean, I just wanted some time away from my date.' She confessed, glancing behind her to make sure Cormac wasn't close by.

He seemed to be at a loss of words for a few seconds, but she felt as if something in his posture or expression relaxed just a little. He abruptly dropped his hands from her shoulders and glanced around for a nearby elf. He replaced their empty glasses with more mead before looking directly at her.

'I see… as it happens, Miss Granger, I did need to speak to you about something.'

He grabbed her elbow to lead her to a nearby corner of the crowded room.

'The headmaster has asked if you can remain here for the holiday.'

'Oh, but my parents are expecting me.' She said. They had written to her recently in excitement about her coming home. Lately she had spent so much time at the order headquarters or the Weasley's... it was rather nice that she could spend some time with her own family, despite the circumstances.

'Dumbledore feels that we could use the free time to continue your lessons.'

She chewed on her bottom lip, thinking about what he said, she had been enjoying the lessons. It would be good to stay if it meant she could learn more. She wondered if it would be more time spent in the forest or if he had something else in mind. They wouldn't be limited to just one night a week and she could learn quite a bit over the break, she imagined.

'I suppose I can owl my parents.' She said quietly as she considered it.

'I … or one of my colleagues, can apparate you home and back for the actual holiday.' He said. Hermione smiled up at him. That would be a perfect solution!

'Oh, sir that would be perfect! I want to continue our lessons, but I would hate to disappoint my parents.'

He nodded curtly.

'It would be best if you keep it rather quiet that you are here over the break.'

She nodded, easily.

'I don't really have anyone I could tell, anyways.' She said, trying to keep her voice bland and matter of fact. It was a bit lonely with only Harry and occasionally Ginny to talk to. As it was, they could only spend limited time with her and she had felt rather left out since Ron had taken up with Lavender. Just then she spotted Cormac over Snape's right shoulder, he hadn't spotted her but it was a near thing.

'Oh dear, I see my date.' She said quietly.

'I had better run… er I mean… well to be frank, sir. I don't want my date to find me. I had better go now before he spots me.'

With that she flashed Snape a smile and slipped to the right of him, perhaps she could find a powder room or something to hide in.

* * *

Severus was debating whether or not to follow after her when Slughorn grasped him by the arm and pulled him into a conversation involving a strange group made up of Harry Potter, the unique Miss Lovegood and Sybil Trelawny. He resisted rolling his eyes – no logical conversation could come from a group such as this. In rare moments, he had secretly enjoyed the insensible conversation of the ravenclaw student, but he would rather stay as far away from the rest of the group as possible.

Before Snape could find an excuse to leave, Filch brought Draco to their little group. Severus eyes narrowed, Draco wasn't really trying to gate crash, that much was obvious. He could use this opportunity, he really needed to learn more about Draco's plan. There was so much riding on it, he thought, feeling that familiar combination of despair and frustration for a moment before making a decision. Draco wouldn't openly defy him with so many people nearby, it could be his best chance.

"I'd like a word with you, Draco," he said suddenly.

"Now, Severus," said Slughorn, hiccupping again, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard-"

"I'm his Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," Severus said, he didn't bother to keep the rudeness out of his voice. This boy had been defying him all year and it was enough.

"Follow me, Draco."

He turned and headed towards the doorway, this would be better taken care of in private.

He made his way to the closest unused classroom and dragged Draco into it. The boy had already adopted the familiar mutinous expression Snape had seen on his face all year. He had to find a way through to him, he needed to know what his plan was.

* * *

Hermione exited the bathroom – she had spent as much time as could reasonably expected in there, the first thing she saw was Harry, looking furtive as he walked rapidly towards the exit. She only had to glance in that direction to see Professor Snape leading Draco out of the room. What was going on and how much had she missed?

She shrugged to herself. There was only one thing to do. She palmed her wand and followed Harry. As soon as she exited the party, she performed a disillusionment charm on herself and looked around. She heard loud footsteps making their way down the corridor. Aha! Harry had his cloak but he hadn't thought to use a silencing charm. She performed a silencing charm on her feet and quickly followed the sound of his shoes.

They stopped in front of an unused classroom and it wasn't long before Harry's disembodied head appeared outside of the hood of the cloak, he was bent down and listening at the keyhole.

She rolled her eyes. He really could be so childish; listening at the keyhole and blatantly eavesdropping. She couldn't hear what was being said in the classroom but she waited anyways. She didn't have a long wait. Harry's head disappeared suddenly and the door was flung open. Hermione pressed herself up against the wall and held herself perfectly still. A disolussionment charm was easily detected if one moved. She watched as both Malfoy and Snape left the classroom and moved in opposite directions.

Hermione held back from the various members of their little tableau. She waited and watched as Snape and then Harry returned to Slughorn's office. She remained disillusioned and snuck back in herself, standing out of the way in the corner. She smiled to herself, she should have done this at the beginning. She watched as both a frustrated Cormac and a still furtive looking Harry left the party soon after that. Once she was sure they were gone, she removed the charm.

No sooner had she reappeared that she noticed Snapes eyes on her – he raised his eyebrows mockingly- making it clear he knew she had been hiding. She smiled shyly and made her way over to him, grabbing another drink along the way. He lifted his in a mock toast before taking a sip as she approached him.

'Miss Granger. It seems you have lost your date again.'

'Yes sir, I believe he gave up, no doubt he was under the impression that I had already left myself.'

'Sir, can I ask you something?'

'It seems you already have.' He said, completely deadpan – making her smile.

'Yes, well… Professor…' She was quiet as she thought about her words. This wouldn't be easy. He did seem to be in a rather relaxed mood though. She hoped he wouldn't blow up.

He was looking at her expectantly.

'Sir, I have to tell…' She stopped and chewed on her lip.

'Miss Granger, What is it?' He asked in exasperation.

'Sir, what is going on with Draco Malfoy?'

He scowled at her.

'What do you mean?' He asked in a low voice.

'Harry suspects he is up to something.'

'Your friend is mistaken.' He said, in an acidic tone.

'Sir, the thing is, because Harry suspects something, he has taken to following Malfoy around – trying to figure out what is going on. He won't be dissuaded- no matter what Ron and I have said.'

Snape managed to make his scowl even more pronounced as he looked down on her.

'He followed you and Draco.' She said, quietly and quickly. Letting out a long breath after finally saying what she needed to.

His face remained blank and she almost repeated what she said, for fear that he hadn't heard her, when his hand clamped on her upper arm. He dragged her back into the corner she had previously been hiding in. He leaned down and looked her straight in the face, he was so close she felt as if she could count his eyelashes.

'What do you mean?' His voice was strained, as if he were speaking through his teeth.

'I saw him. I saw him following _you_ out so I followed him. He was listening through the keyhole of the classroom you were in… sir, I couldn't hear what was said but I think he could.' Hermione felt like she was standing near a live wire, he stood there, taught and almost vibrating with fury.

'Of all the dunderheaded, selfish…' he started muttering to himself. He stood up and took few steps away and back – a sort of restrained pacing. Hermione felt awkward just standing there watching him. She didn't know what to do. Should she be saying something to try and calm him down? What could she possibly say?

After a few moments he stopped and looked at her.

'I have to assume he heard everything… will he tell you about it?'

Hermione considered this for a moment. They weren't spending as much time together, so he may not be telling her everything… however, Harry would want her to know, if nothing else he would want to prove his suspicions to her – she had been so doubtful about Malfoy until now. She nodded.

'I think he will. He's been suspicious about Draco all year and I've been trying to dissuade him. He will want to say _I told you so_. However, he may not tell me until after the Holiday. I wasn't planning on seeing him tomorrow.'

Snape nodded.

'That's for the better than. It will allow us time to plan our damage control and let the headmaster know what occurred.'

'Damage control? Sir, what did Harry hear?'

'Do you feel it is your business to know, Miss Granger?' He asked curtly.

'If you are talking about damage control, I can guess it's bad.' She said in a low voice.

'He is going to tell me, so I will know eventually.'

He regarded her with a scowl for a minute before he nodded his head.

'So you will. But not tonight. We will discuss this later. Goodnight Granger.' He said.

He swallowed the rest of his drink, setting the empty glass on a nearby table before he turned on his heel and left.

* * *

 **AN: So there it is. I don't know why this was so hard for me but I had some trouble with Hermione and Snapes interactions... It was hard for them both to act normal after their intense moment in the forest, I guess.**

 **AN: The * indicate excerpts from JKs work. In this case, the Half-blood prince.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: the holiday**

 **AN: not mine- all JKs.**

* * *

 _"So Snape was offering to help him? He was definitely offering to help him?"_

 _"If you ask that once more," said Harry, "I'm going to stick this sprout —"_

 _"I'm only checking!" said Ron._

 _They were standing alone at the Burrow's kitchen sink, peeling a mountain of sprouts for Mrs. Weasley. Snow was drifting past the window in front of them._

 _"Yes, Snape was offering to help him!" said Harry. "He said he'd promised Malfoy's mother to protect him, that he'd made an Unbreakable Oath or something —"_

 _"An Unbreakable Vow?" said Ron, looking stunned._

 _"Nah, he can't have. . . . Are you sure?"_

 _"Yes, I'm sure," said Harry. "Why, what does it mean?"_

 _"Well, you can't break an Unbreakable Vow. . . ." "I'd worked that much out for myself, funnily enough. What happens if you break it, then?"_

 _"You die," said Ron simply._

* * *

Hermione paced under a glowing array of colorful orbits. She felt stalled. She had re-calculated for Dumbledore and Snape, hoping to get clarification on the convergence. All she knew after re-calculating was that she could be sure of her calculations thus far. She was still missing something and it was important. She had spent the last few hours in this manner, changing different equations, trying to find something that made the difference. She didn't have enough information. She and professor Vector had already agreed they couldn't share information… she thought of Snape. She would like to think they were almost like friends. Maybe she could ask him for some details, tell him about the convergence. She was out of ideas at this point. She bit her lip thoughtfully. He wasn't one to volunteer personal information about himself, but any little bit might help her get clearer calculations. She would have to wait until their first lesson before she could ask him.

She closed down her orbits and calculations with a huff of frustration and pulled another muggle notebook out of her satchel. She had just started a new set of calculations and figured she might be able to get some work done on those. She had started writing out equations based on her lessons with Snape. She needed some insight into what next year was going to look like for herself and the boys. It was becoming obvious that they wouldn't be at Hogwarts she thought with a painful little wrench in her heart. It seemed impossible; not coming back her for her seventh year. She had always thought she would make head girl… Her lessons with Snape had focused more and more on survival in the forest. She had learned tracking and detection spells and he had hinted about advanced defensive warding. It was up to her to make sure they all survived. She looked at her equations so far and started making a list on a second page of paper. She would need to start preparing to be on the run. What would they need to survive on their own? Books and clothes and cooking supplies… she would ask Mr. Weasley for his tent, that would cover all manner of things they might need… she thought back to when they had camped for the quidditch cup. Thank goodness they didn't have to try to do this the muggle way.

Her parents and she had once tried camping during their summer holidays and it had been thoroughly un-enjoyable for their family. They had given up after a day and returned home… she smiled as she remembered that attempt.

Her parents.

Hermione froze for a moment before turning the page and starting a new set of equations. What about her parents? What would they be doing while she was on the run? Would they be OK or would they be a target? She needed to plan for them as well…

* * *

Severus surveyed the great hall as he sipped his coffee, savoring that first kick of caffeine and warmth as he cradled his mug in his hands. The hall was almost empty; it was the first day of the holidays and few students had bothered to come down for an early breakfast. He enjoyed this time of year. The castle being mostly devoid of students was left in a sort of hushed atmosphere, quiet and solitary. There was a heavy snow falling outside and above him in the ceiling, adding to the feeling of being closed in and quiet.

He let himself linger over his coffee before conjuring a quill and parchment, quickly composing a note to Miss Granger. He would plan to meet with Miss Granger early each day, after breakfast. He had planned a series of lessons based on the sparse information Dumbledore had given him. It was obvious what he was preparing her for, what the next year would entail for her and her companions. He didn't know what they would be doing, but they would be on their own. He tried to ignore the feelings of wrongness this created. A young girl should not be responsible or have to deal with what would be coming her way. He wondered idly how she would change, would she become battle-hardened and cynical after a year on the run? Would she become the warrior that Dumbledore was hoping to create?

His dark thoughts were interrupted by Rolanda as she plopped into her seat next to his, flashing him an impish smile before pouring herself some tea.

'Morning Sev.'

'Rolanda.'

'Isn't it great? I love the first day of Holidays! Nice and quiet, it feels like we have the castle all to ourselves.'

'Indeed.'

'I saw Miss Granger heading to Septima's classroom early this morning, apparently she doesn't let the Holidays effect her studying.'

Snape merely raised his eyebrow at this. Hooch rarely expected an answer and would happily prattle on during breakfast – she was the very definition of a morning person.

'I must say Snape, I liked giving her detention. She is an amusing young woman.'

Before he could think of a way to reply she had gone off on another tangent about a student from a few years ago that reminded her of Miss Granger. He let his friend continue her one-sided conversation as he finished his coffee. He found listening to her restful. He wasn't expected to respond but could listen and enjoy the company just the same. He supposed that was one of the reasons he could count Roland Hooch as one of his friends. Friends were few and far between but something he valued, he reflected as he bid his companion goodbye and left the table. He had to finish some grading and plan for his first lesson with Miss Granger. He preferred to get as much done as possible on the first few days of Holiday break so that he could relax and enjoy the time off as much as possible.

* * *

Hermione sat quietly in front of Snape's desk as she read the scroll he had just handed her. It was a lesson plan to cover their time during the winter hols. Just as she had suspected, it was a lot of survival, tracking and defensive spells. He seemed to believe she didn't need further instruction in Occlumency and had moved on.

'We will meet here each morning after breakfast Miss Granger and lessons will either be conducted here, the forest, or in the room of requirement. Is that clear?' He said.

Hermione nodded and then looked up at him.

'Sir, I have a few questions.'

He raised one eyebrow, which she supposed was as much encouragement as she could hope for.

'Er… its obvious to me what all of these lessons mean, what you are hoping to prepare me for.'

'I only follow the headmasters instructions, Granger. I don't question him and do not know what he is planning.'

'Yes, sir, but… this is about survival. He wants me to know how to keep Harry alive. It's not a hard assumption to make, given the nature of these lessons. We will be on the run next year.'

Professor Snape scowled at her before reluctantly nodding.

She took a deep breath before speaking again. Relieved that he was done obfuscating.

'I think I need to learn something about memory charms.'

If she hadn't been looking for it she would have missed the flash of surprise that crossed his face. He hadn't expected the subject to change so abruptly.

'May I ask why you think you need to know this, Miss Granger?' He asked austerely.

'I've been doing some calculations,' she said, reaching into her satchel and pulling out one of her notebooks.

'Sir, I'm worried about my parents. They will be targets and I won't be in contact with them. I have to do something… I have to keep them safe.'

'Dumbledore has safe houses set up-'

'Sir, no. I'm sorry to interrupt you but I calculated for that as well. Even if Dumbledore was willing to hide my family for me, they still have an 80% chance of being killed. That's not good enough. I ran a series of calculations and I think they will be safest if I can wipe their memories and send them somewhere… I was thinking about Australia.'

'You want me to teach you how to wipe their memories?' His face was blank but she heard a note of incredulity in his voice.

'I don't want them to have any knowledge that they even have a daughter. I can change their names and send them there as a couple in early retirement… they've always wanted to go there.'

'In fact, I don't want to tell Dumbledore about this. Will you help me? Will you teach me?'

He slowly nodded.

'Knowing legilimency would be helpful - it could be done without using an obliviate.' He said in a low voice.

Hermione felt a rush of relief, he would help her. She could do this. She could help Harry and Ron and she could keep her parents safe. She smiled at her professor, letting her relief show.

'Thank you sir! I was hoping you would help. I trust my calculations and its best if I take care of this on my own… asking for Dumbledore's help isn't a safe option… I don't quite understand it but the arithmancy is clear… Can I ask you something else?'

This time his response was to make a soft sound that was a cross between a snort and a grunt. He sneered at her then, not deigning to speak but gesturing with a hand that she was to continue. She knew how inane it was to ask that question, but she wanted to center her thoughts before speaking.

'It's about my calculations. Do you understand arithmancy?' She asked, turning to another page in her notebook.

'I know the basics.' He said after a moment.

'Well, Professor Vector and I have found something confusing. There is a convergence.'

'The final battle…' She held up her hand interrupting him. She was too focused on her notebook to see his look of consternation at her interruption.

'Not that one, we expected that one… this one is different. It's before the other and I think it will happen soon. We don't know what it means.'

She moved to his desk- showing him the calculations and pointing to the convergence.

'Sir, it involves you.'

'Who else?' He asked, his voice was so low it was almost a whisper.

'Dumbledore and someone else. We can't tell. I don't have enough information or the right kind of information.'

Hermione felt his breath on her cheek. They had both leaned down over the notebook as she pointed out her calculations. She was suddenly very much aware of how close they were, their faces were inches from each other. She could see a few individual hairs at his temple that had started going grey. Slowly, and as quietly as she could, Hermione took a deep breath, inhaling his scent that was part potions ingredients, spices and something else that was uniquely him. It was a scent she had unknowingly become used to as they had worked together.

Hermione suddenly realized what she was doing… _Had she just sniffed her professor?_

She abruptly released her breath and took a step back, creating some space between them. Trying to give herself some perspective and clearing her throat.

'Er, anyways, sir. I need more information. I've rerun the calculations several times and I just can't get any further with this for now. I need more from you and the Headmaster if we are to glean more details of this. Whatever it is, it's big. We need to be ready.'

'When?' He asked, his voice sounded horse.

'Best I can tell is near the end of term, May or June.'

He nodded.

'I need to… consult with the head master. He will decide whether or not to impart any additional information to you.

* * *

 **AN: I have no good excuse for the long wait between chapters and I feel double ashamed that this chapter feels a bit like filler... i actually held on to it for a while hoping i could add more but it didnt seem to work. I promise i am already working on the next chapter and doing my best to shorten the wait. I am planning on finishing this story... i am just moving slower than i originally intended. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks for the reviews - they are why I am determined to stick with it and finish!**

 **AN: The parts between the * symbols indicate JKs words - straight from the text.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Snickerdoodles**

* * *

 _*"Harry! Ginny!"_

 _Hermione was hurrying toward them, very pink-faced and wearing a cloak, hat, and gloves._

 _"I got back a couple of hours ago, I've just been down to visit Hagrid and Buck-I mean Witherwings," she said breathlessly. "Did you have a good Christmas?"_

 _"Yeah," said Ron at once, "pretty eventful, Rufus Scrim -"_

 _"I've got something for you, Harry," said Hermione, neither looking at Ron nor giving any sign that she had heard him. "Oh, hang on-password. Abstinence."_

 _"Precisely," said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole.*_

* * *

Severus looked down into his teacup as he waited for a response from the headmaster. He had told Dumbledore about Miss Grangers' arithmantic findings and was curious as to how the headmaster would react. After what seemed like several long moments, the headmaster cleared his throat.

'Yes, I am aware of this.' He said in a mild voice.

'You know about the convergence?'

'Ah, yes, well Septima does keep me informed. I'm surprised Miss Granger felt it was important to discuss it with you.'

'Headmaster, she was asking for more information. She wants to figure out what it means… the fact that she found the convergence at all… she could discover your plan.'

'She must not.'

'I know that… but she is not one to be dissuaded.'

'You cannot tell her anything more, Severus. It's important that nobody knows what will happen.'

'She will continue to ask.' He said quietly.

'So she will, but I repeat, you cannot tell her anything.'

'What of the other person? She said someone else will also be involved.'

'Yes, that was surprising… I have my suspicions.'

'And you don't feel that you should let me know what they are?' He asked in a frustrated voice. He had the childish desire to slam his fist on the headmaster's desk.

'No. It won't change anything. You will continue on as we have planned.'

Dumbledore silently summoned Severus' cup and re-filled it.

'Now, how have your holidays been – are you looking forward to Christmas?'

Severus snorted at the headmasters attempt at small talk.

'There is another matter we must discuss Headmaster.' He said, after taking a sip of his tea.

'Oh?' Dumbledore's face was one of innocent curiosity, a look which Severus found irritating.

The headmaster continued to play the kindly old man. He knew how much Snape hated the act and seemed to derive enjoyment out of it whenever he could. Severus quickly told him what Miss Granger had told him after Slughorn's party. He then went into detail about his conversation with Draco.

'Draco is implacable on this. I can no longer get through to him… you know he blames me for his father's fate.'

'Well, keep trying Severus. That boy continues to be a danger to all… his attempts have so far proven to be reckless and not well thought out.'

'Headmaster, what are you going to do about Potter? And what must I tell Miss Granger?'

'Oh yes, Harry and his cloak… he is …precocious… although I admit it isn't good form to listen in at keyholes.'

Severus snorted at this.

'I expect nothing less from the son of Potter… arrogant little dunderhead.' He muttered.

'So, young Harry has heard of the vow and Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are sure to be told as well.

This bears considering. I suggest you tell Miss Granger that you were simply pretending to help Mr. Malfoy in hopes that he would trust you and reveal his plan.'

'That should be simple enough, it's exactly what I _was_ doing. What of the vow, and Mr. Potter?

'I will tell Harry to trust me in this and not question it. Perhaps Miss Granger could also help to convince him that your motives are pure. Don't tell her the specifics but tell her you made a vow on my orders, so that you would be more trustworthy among the deatheaters. She seems to trust you Severus, I think that will satisfy her curiosity.'

'It might satisfy hers, but I have doubts about Mr. Potter. Do you really believe your word will be enough? You know how he feels about me.'

'Yes, he does seem to be eager to blame you for all manner of ills… nevertheless, Harry knows he can trust me!' He said in a cheerful tone. Severus snorted again, sometimes he couldn't be sure if Dumbledore really was this naïve or if it was all part of his act.

'As you say, headmaster.' He replied, finishing his tea and setting the cup and saucer on the desk with a click, he was ready to seek the solitude of his own quarters.

'One more thing before you go Severus.' Dumbledore said, holding up his hand in order to prevent the younger man from leaving.

'Do you expect you shall be summoned over the holidays? Have you learned of your masters plans?'

Snape shook his head. 'The dark lord will remain quiet over the holiday itself I think. He will most likely expect that I make myself available on the eve of the New Year. I will need to know what you would like me to report at that time. Something to distract him from my failure to help Draco. I can give him a few bits of innocuous ministry gossip that I picked up at Slughorn's party, but I will need more than that.'

'Ah,yes, I will think about it and let you know. I think we can come up with some suitable information about our young Mr. Potter before then.'

Severus nodded. 'I trust we have completed our business?' He asked before sweeping out of the room.

* * *

Hermione thought it was the most curious situation to be reliving memories from somebody else's perspective. For her legilimency lessons Snape was limiting her exposure to memories she already had lived. Some memories that involved herself. It was a singular experience.

 _She was watching herself as she stirred a potion while simultaneously whispering instructions to Neville who looked confused and overwhelmed as he attempted to copy her movements in his own cauldron._

 _She watched a third year version of herself walk dejectedly into the great hall, looking forlorn as he watched Harry and Ron ignore her, still angry about the firebolt incident._

 _She watched Harry as he summoned his broom and flew swiftly around an angry dragon blowing fire and bellowing at him._

 _She watched as imposter Moody bounced a white ferret up and down before McGonnagal rushed over the stop him._

Seeing herself from Snape's viewpoint and experiencing a shadow of his emotions and interpretations of these events was so strange. For the most part he managed to pick memories that he obviously felt dispassionate about, but every once in a while she could discern something about his feelings. A twinge of humor as he sees Draco-as-ferret being bounced, frustration as she assisted Neville with his potion, she even surprisingly detected a small shudder of fear as the dragon narrowly misses Harry. Legilimency was such an interesting concept and she felt both elated and a little apprehensive at the scope of power this skill allowed. There was a part of her that balked at the thought of it all. Nobody should be allowed to have such insight into another person; it was a terrible invasion of privacy. Another part of her relished the experience and the power that could be allowed and perhaps even gained by such knowledge.

Suddenly she felt as if she were being pushed out of a long tunnel. Everything became black and then the room around her came back into focus. She gasped at the strange sensation, blinking a few times to clear her eyes and mind. Snape was watching her with narrowed eyes.

'Now, Miss Granger, you see how it feels to view someone else's memories and impressions. I allowed you access and indeed even helped to pull you in that time. You must try it on your own now. He was sitting directly in front of her so that they could easily maintain eye contact and he gestured to her hand- still grasping her wand.

'When you are ready.'

Hermione took a deep breath before performing the spell. She felt as if she were entering the tunnel now but it was slow moving – she tried to push harder, staring directly into Snape's eyes and trying to penetrate the barrier they represented. His eyes slowly disappeared from her view as something else replaced them. It was hard to see – like a telly with too much static. She focused on that – trying to see it clearer…

 _she saw the great hall, lots of students, Dumbledore was speaking… it was a welcoming feast, this year in fact, she realized – noting where her professors sat at the head table. She watched as Dumbledore spoke to the students and gave his warning about Voldemort. "I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe." The primary emotion she felt coming through was boredom…and she felt something else she couldn't place… almost like cynicism._

Hermione was pushed out, she sat blinking at her professor as she reoriented to where she was.

'I did it!' she said, beaming with delight. She loved the feeling of accomplishing something she was working towards and clapped her hands a couple of times in excitement.

'It was adequate for a first try, but it took far too long. You will need much improvement before you can learn what you need for your parents.' Snape's voice was curt but he was almost smirking and his eyes were warm.

'Ha! I did it! I know I have work to do, but I'm focusing on the positive and basking in my triumph!'

'Yes, well perhaps we should take a short break.' He said, standing and moving back behind his desk.

'telly.' He called out, causing an elf to appear at his side.

'Please bring us some tea and biscuits… so we may have sustenance for basking.' He said, raising an eyebrow and meeting Hermione's eyes.

Hermione giggled as the elf looked confused for a moment before apparating away to fetch their tea.

* * *

Snape grumbled to himself as he sat at his desk drinking his coffee as quickly as the hot drink would allow. He hated early mornings and resented having to be up earlier than usual during the holidays. Just as expected at 8:00am _on the dot_ he heard a knock on his door and gave clearance to enter.

Hermione Granger appeared to skip into the room, carrying a small totebag, and to settle into her usual seat with a cheerful grin.

'Good morning professor!' She said. She clearly did not share his aversion to early mornings.

He didn't bother returning her greeting, but rather continued to glare as he finished his cuppa.

'I'm so glad you have offered to take me to my parents. I haven't been home for the holidays for while, it will be nice to have a normal muggle Christmas for once.'

She appeared to be unperturbed by his silence and continued to smile.

'Before you take me home I have something…' she said, pulling open her bag and looking in. She reached her hand in and he was surprised to see her reach deep into the bag- far past the outer dimensions of the bag – he heard some clanking and clanging as she sorted through what seemed to be the entire contents of her dorm room.

She then proceeded to take out a couple of books and a few unidentifiable items of clothing before she drew out a small plastic box, setting it on his desk in front of him. She put all of her items back in her bag and looked up with a smile.

'I've been experimenting with extension charms. I'm still working on it though- this bag is still too heavy and its disorganized, but I was able to get everything I need inside.'

'Obviously.' Snape replied, before raising his eyebrow and gesturing to the box on his desk. It was an unusual box, plastic with a lid and it was almost clear – he could tell the box was filled but couldn't determine its contents. He assumed the box was a muggle invention.

She reached over and peeled the lid back – releasing a warm cinnamon aroma. He instinctively took a deep breath, smelling cinnamon and sugar and baking powder. It was a scent he was familiar with.

'I made these for you.' She said, pushing the box closer to him.

'The house elves are still leery of me, but they let me use the kitchen if I promise not to give them clothes.'

Snape furrowed his eyebrow and looked inside. Biscuits. She had made him biscuits?

'I hope you like snickerdoodles. I'm not much of a cook, but these are a specialty of mine. Happy Christmas Professor.' She said with a smile.

Severus was speechless. _She had made him a gift!_ He couldn't recall that anyone had ever done something like this for him. He always received the usual boring gifts from his colleagues, of course, but this was different. He remained silent because he truly didn't know how to act or what to say. It was a kind gesture and one she had spent time on. He looked up at her, feeling a bit helpless.

She had bit her lip and was watching him nervously.

'I didn't know what to get you, but I wanted to give you something. Just to, er, say thank you for the last year, I guess…I've enjoyed our lessons and you let me sit in here with you… they might be good with coffee or tea or something.'

Severus cleared his throat, now he was making her nervous. He had noticed that whenever she felt nervous she tended to babble.

'Thank You.' He said, his voice sounded rough. He was rewarded by watching her face light up in a smile.

'I do like them. Snickerdoodles.' He said. Because she seemed to still be waiting for something he pulled one out of the box and bit down. He did, in fact, enjoy the baking soda and cinnamon flavor. He bit into one, enjoying the sweet flavors that complimented the bitter acidity of the coffee that still lingered on his tongue.

'They are quite good.' He inwardly berated himself. _The girl had baked him cookies and that is all he can say? They are quite good?_

'You shouldn't have gone through the trouble.'

'It's no trouble at all, sir. I was happy to do something for you! I've put a stasis charm on them and that box is air-tight so it will keep them fresh for a while.'

He finished his biscuit and stood swiftly, brushing a few stray crumbs off the front of his robes. He would rather avoid further conversation when he was struggling to think of what to say.

'I suppose it's time we left.' He said summoning a warm cloak and stepping out from his desk.

'Oh. Yes, of course.' His student said, drawing her own cloak out of her bag. They would need to walk past the gates outside in order to apparate away.

* * *

Hermione had instructed her professor to apparate into the back garden. It was walled and they could arrive safely away from the sight of her muggle neighbors. She smiled, as no sooner had they arrived that her parents opened the back door and rushed over to hug her. They must have been watching for her.

'Mum, Dad - this is Professor Snape, he's been giving me extra lessons during the break.' She had already written them, detailing why she would only be coming home for a few days. Her parents were well aware of their daughter's thirst for knowledge, accepting her reasons for limiting their time together.

'Professor, we are so pleased to meet one of Hermione's teachers! The last one we met was when she was eleven and she received her letter. Professor McGonagall, I believe it was. Please come in. You must have tea with us.'

Hermione's mother said all of this while simultaneously ushering them all back into the house. Hermione smiled. Her mom tended to steamroll over any objections and her professor looked rather dumbfounded, he hadn't said a word, but was seated on the couch with a teacup in hand rather quickly. Her mom had made quick work of getting them all seated around the coffee table and pouring out tea for them.

'Er… thank you, but I shouldn't take up any more of your time.' He said.

'Nonsense, Professor, we are so pleased to have you here. Now I'm trying to remember, but do you teach chemistry? I believe Hermione has mentioned you in her letters before.'

'I used to teach potions, which I suppose could be somewhat related to your chemistry. However, this year I have taken the position in Defense against the Dark Arts.'

'That is interesting, to think you have the ability to specialize in more than one subject. Is that common in your world? I know in the muggle world it's almost unheard of. I believe the Defense subject is one that Hermione has had some troubles with in the past. Is that why you are giving her extra lessons?'

'Dear, give the professor a break – let the man drink his tea without you badgering him so much.' Hermione's dad broke in, accustomed to his wives eager conversation.

Hermione decided to help him out, explaining to her mom about his abilities in both DADA as well as potions.

'It is rather rare, mum, but he is very good at both – it's a relief to have a competent DADA professor for once…important too, given all that's going on.'

Her parents subscribed to the daily prophet so she had always felt it was best to keep the as informed as possible about her world and what was happening.

'Oh yes, of course, all of this nonsense with your dark lord who must not be named. Hogwarts is safe, isn't it professor? I mean, I worry about Hermione being there but we know we couldn't keep her away… and with Harry being the chosen one and all…'

'I assure you that Hogwarts is the most secure place in the wizarding world.' He said, putting his almost empty teacup on the table. Hermione was glad he chose not to comment on Harry and his _chosen_ status.

'I really must be getting back.'

'Oh, so soon, but-'

'Let the man leave, darling, he has other responsibilities at the school, I'm sure.'

Hermione's dad, stood and held out his hand.

'It was a pleasure to meet you, professor. We want to thank you for bringing Hermione home for the Holiday.'

'It was no trouble' He said in pulling out his wand and making his way towards the back door.

'Thank you professor Snape, I hope you have a very happy Christmas.' Hermione managed as he strode out of the house. Her family followed him out to the porch.

'Miss Granger, I will return in two days time to bring you back.'

Hermione nodded, 'Yes, Thank you professor, and I hope you have a good holiday.'

He apparated away to repeated choruses of Happy Christmas from her parents.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the wait- RL in the summer is busy for me... It's also hard to write about the Holidays during a heat wave! Thanks for the reviews - they encourage me to keep going everytime I see a new one!...I am finishing this fic, so don't lose heart! I usuallly have time to write more during the fall/winter and hope to be updating more frequently.

AN: words with a * are taken straight for JKs brain - from the Half Blood Prince in this chapters case, and are not mine.

AN: if there are any formatting issues making this chapter hard to read, i apologize - fanfic was not being friendly as I uploaded this and it took me a few tries to not just publish a jumble of words...


	15. Chapter 15

Standard disclaimers apply.

anything with a * around it is straight from the HP books and not my own writing. In this case its from the HBP.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 - abstinence**

 _* "Oh, hang on —_ _password_ _. Abstinence."_

 _"Precisely," said the Fat Lady in a feeble voice, and swung forward to reveal the portrait hole._

 _"What's up with her?" asked Harry._

 _"Overindulged over Christmas, apparently," said Hermione, rolling her eyes as she led the way into the packed common room. "She and her friend Violet drank their way through all the wine in that picture of drunk monks down by the_ _Charms_ _corridor. Anyway..." *_

* * *

Hermione bit her lip and regarded the unassuming door in front of her. She was back at Hogwarts and her professor had requested she meet him in the room of requirement, dressed in comfortable exercise clothes. Since her return from her brief holiday at home he had been running her through a series of rather physical lessons. The room of requirement had yielded small-scale models of the forbidden forest, obstacles courses, hedge mazes and even a muggle-style running track.

Hermione, not usually one for physical activity was sore and exhausted. She took a deep breath to bolster her courage and slowly opened the door, promising herself a long hot soak in the prefects bathtub afterwards. She opened the door and was surprised.

Instead of a dank forest or an obstacle course, she entered an almost empty room. Concrete floors, mirrored walls and two mats side-by side in the middle of the room. Professor Snape sat cross-legged on one mat wearing loose tracksuit pants and a plain, black long-sleeved shirt. His feet were bare. Hermione felt her gaze drawn down to his feet. They were pale and narrow. She had never seen his feet before. He gestured to the other mat and Hermione slipped her shoes off and joined him.

'Granger, it has become clear to me that you rarely engage in any physical activity.'

Hermione let out a loud breath.

'No I don't – I don't like it and I don't understand why anyone would w-'

'It is important, Miss Granger.' He said, interrupting her.

'You may not like it but it is just what you are missing when it comes to defensive magics and dueling.'

'But, magic is just using your wand – I would think my brains and wits would be more important – it's not like muggle fighting.'

'No, of course it isn't, but you need quick reflexes and stamina to last against a strong fighter. Regular physical exercise improves those skills. In the long run, a regular exercise regime will help you with your dueling and defense.' He said curtly. Hermione felt her eyes open wide as she quickly thought over what he was saying.

It made a lot of sense and was logical. How could she not have thought about this or made the connection? Harry and Ron were better than she was at straight and fast dueling – she had seen that in the DA… They did get more exercise than she did, simply because of their time spent at quidditch. She usually had better spell-work and was more inventive, but they were faster. She sighed audibly. It seemed quidditch had its uses after-all.

'I'm not good at this physical stuff – I hate exercising, I'm crap at quidditch… you know I am more comfortable in a library than outside.' She said, her voice was perilously close to a whine.

'I know, Granger. That is why we are here. I am going to teach you some basic yoga practices. You shall learn these and practice them regularly. It wouldn't hurt if you took up running as well, but we will start small. These should help you build up strength and endurance – it will help when it comes to defense.'

He started slowly, moving his body while he instructed her about what he was doing, how he was moving and how he was breathing. He was surprisingly graceful as he moved fluidly from one pose to the other. She wished she could stop and just watch him. As it was, he stopped their practice several times to further instruct her.

'You must pay closer attention, Granger.' He said as she tried to move from one position to another – her arm muscles were shaking from the strain. He dropped to his knees and moved closer to her –tapping her wrists one at a time to re-adjust them.

'Spread your fingers wider here.' He said as he stood and circled her. She felt his feet as he lightly kicked the inside of her ankles. 'Widen your stance here – hip width apart.'

Hermione's breathing was speeding up from the effort of holding the same position.

'I can't –' she started to say, breathlessly.

'Don't waste your breath – now slowly lower yourself – keep the resistance up in your arms. Now tuck your toes under.'

He crouched in front of her and checked her positioning – lightly touching her elbows.

'better.' He said before going back to his mat and resuming the practice.

Hermione had seen yoga before, her mom had taken it up the previous year and it was depicted on the telly often. She thought it would be easy and slow, so she was surprised by how worn out she felt 30 minutes later when her professor stopped their practice. She was breathing hard when she sat next to him on her mat.

'You should start going through these moves a few times per week.'

She wanted to groan out loud.

Interpreting her expression accurately, he said, 'It gets easier Granger – this is necessary if you want to improve. We will do this every day for the rest of the Holiday break. After that you should have learned enough to practice on your own. We will meet first thing in the morning tomorrow.'

She nodded, 'yes sir.' She said reluctantly. There were about six more days of the break before the other students returned.

* * *

As was expected of him, Severus presented himself at Malfoy Manor to ring in the New Year. He walked down the path slowly as he put his mind, emotions, and memories in order. With Dumbledore's help he had created a memory in which they discussed Potter's extra lessons with Dumbledore. In his fictitious memory, Dumbledore confessed that Harry wasn't taking to dueling as well as he had hoped. Dumbledore further admitted that 'young Harry' was unfocused and distracted and had been unable to get over the death of his godfather. It was a risk to rely too heavily on manufactured memories as they could easily lack the depth of emotion that most memories contained. Severus planned on also showing multiple memories of the innocuous gossip he had observed while at Slughorn's party. It was always wise to mix in as much truth as possible when he reported to the Dark Lord.

The manor was awash with light and Severus could hear music as he approached the front entrance. The Dark Lord seemed to be in a festive mood and Severus felt a small fraction of his tension ebb away. Annoying as these sorts of social gatherings could be, they were generally easier to get through than dealing with a raging Dark Lord and a punishing death eater meeting.

Before he could enter the door was flung open by a heavily-glamored Narcissa, who quickly took his cloak and gave him a drink, flashing him a smile that almost managed to hide the strain she was no doubt feeling. Indeed, her glamor made her seem more like the Narcissa from years ago, young and beautiful. The manor was full of people, milling about, drinking, chatting and dancing in the open ballroom. Occasionally, the sound of too loud laughter would ring out above the general sounds of the party…If one didn't look too closely it resembled some of the old pureblood social occasions that Severus had attended as a young man. Newly graduated from Hogwarts, Severus had attended siorees and balls as Lucius' guest. The dark lord had used occasions such as these in which to do most of his recruiting. It was a fair attempt at the old days, but Severus wondered if, like Narcissa, it was a glamor… a façade. It seemed as if everyone was acting the part of having fun rather than actually enjoying themselves.

The Dark Lord sat in an elevated chair, presiding over all of the frivolity like a king. Knowing his duty, Severus immediately started forward – his lord would expect him to pay his respects first and foremost.

'My Lord.' He said, bowing so low his nose almost scraped the floor.

'Ah, Severus, so you have escaped your confinement at last. Tell me, was it difficult to get away?' His Lord didn't give him leave to sit, so he stood awkwardly, looking up at the elevated chair. He sneered as he answered.

'New Year's Eve is the one time of year that the old bastard does not expect his staff to be available, my lord. I merely needed to make sure the Slytherins were settled before I could leave.'

He didn't bother to hide the feelings of bitterness and resentment that welled up as he thought of Dumbledore. It made his job easier when he didn't have to manufacture his emotions and he had no love for his other Lord… only duty and obligation.

'As you can see we are celebrating the New Year in style.' The Dark Lord said, grandly gesturing over the ballroom.

I think this truly shall be a good year for us.'

'Indeed.'

'I hope you will allow yourself to enjoy the festivities, my boy.' Voldemort said, sounding almost paternal.

Before you celebrate, do you have anything to report?'

Severus didn't bother answering, he simply looked up into his Lords eyes, making a show of opening his thoughts to his Lord; willing and submissive. The dark lord quickly shuffled through Snape's prepared memories… _various rumors and actions of the ministry, gossip during Slughorns party, conversations/arguments with Dumbledore –_ the Dark Lord focused more on these, lingering on the information about Potters apparent lack of dueling skills _– and conversations with Draco._

His Lord pulled out of his mind with satisfaction.

'You have done well, my servant.' He said, patting Snape on the shoulder. Severus fought the urge to shudder at the touch and simply nodded his head.

'I live to serve you, master.'

'and what of your troubles with our young Malfoy? I see he is still refusing your assistance…'

'yes, my lord, and his attempts have been clumsy and ineffective, but he will come around. Draco will have my assistance whether or not he accepts it. You know I will do what needs doing, my lord. You can trust that.' He replied in a hard voice, fighting to keep his thoughts calm.

Voldemort nodded.

'I expect that to be so, Severus.' His masters voice had also gone hard and cold for just a moment.

'However, tonight is for celebrating. Enjoy the festivities. We will address young Malfoy in the new year.' Voldemort flicked his wand and brought Narcissa to Snape's side.

'Madame Malfoy will attend to you Severus.'

'Of course, My Lord. Severus, can I get you a drink? There are several young ladies here tonight I would like to introduce you to.' Narcissa said, falling flawlessly into her role as hostess. With a small gesture an elf appeared to take his order as she slipped an arm through his, slowly walking him towards the other side of the room. As soon as they were out of hearing range from Voldemort she tightened her grip on his arm.

'Severus, Please!' She cried, her voice laced with desperation. 'Can you tell me how Draco is doing, he refuses to give me any details-'

'Narcissa, tonight is for celebrating, even our Lord feels it is so.' He replied smoothly, patting her hand.

'But, my son… I'm so worried…'

'Narcissa,' he broke in, his voice low. 'Draco is determined to prove himself to our Lord. As you know, I will do what I can, but that is all. I cannot make him speak to you - that is _your_ business as his mother.' _Hadn't he done enough by vowing to help her?_ He thought, feeling resentfull.

He pulled away from her hard grip and retrieved a drink from the elf that had appeared near his side. He nodded to her once and walked away. The last thing he wanted tonight was to think about his failure with Draco or to deal with his charge's desperate and emotional mother.

* * *

Hermione sighed and put her book down. She, for once, wasn't in the mood for reading and the silence in the empty common room was beginning to feel oppressive. It was New Year's Eve and she had no plans, and nobody to celebrate with. She sighed. Deciding she may as well take a walk before she really got caught up in self-pity. There were only a few younger Gryffindors who had remained at Hogwarts over the holidays and she had to admit it was getting lonely. During the days she had lessons and even the dreaded yoga practices to keep herself busy, but tonight was a free night. She snorted to herself as she aimlessly wandered the castle halls. She wondered what Harry and Ron were up to tonight… probably having a party at the Burrow with all the Weasleys while she was stuck here… alone. She grimaced, thinking about the Burrow made her think of Ron and Lavender, which made her feel angry. It just wasn't fair.

Hermione stopped for a moment when she heard music and laughter, it was muffled a bit by the stone walls, but somebody nearby was celebrating the holiday. She stopped and looked around the empty hall… it must be coming from the teacher's lounge, she thought. She wondered which teachers were in there… she bit her lip – even her teachers had plans for tonight. For one mad second, she considered knocking, but she couldn't think of a valid reason to do so. All of a sudden, the door was flung open and Hooch came out, nearly running right into Hermione.

'I'll have that vodka in two shakes,' Hooch was yelling before she noticed the younger woman.

'Hermione!'

'Er… hello Madam Hooch. Happy New Year.'

'Ah, yes, it is so far. What are you doing here?'

'I was just… walking.' She glanced at the other woman sheepishly. She really was pathetic.

Hooch raised her eyebrows and looked at Hermione speculatively for a moment.

'Are you all alone tonight?'

Hermione bit her lip and nodded.

'There isn't really anyone else around tonight… I saw my parents over Christmas but now I'm back here.' She shrugged.

'Well that won't do on New Years.' Hooch said with an emphatic nod.

'Come with me. I have to get a few things but then you can join me and a few of the staff for the evening.'

'I wouldn't want to impose…'

'Nonsense, Albus isn't around tonight to disapprove and you _are_ of legal age. Besides, it's just us girls tonight – it's the best kind of party!'

Hermione followed the flying instructor as she walked swiftly to her office to pick up the aforementioned vodka, as well as a few additional bottles…presumably filled with more liquor.

As they entered the teacher's lounge, Hermione looked around and automatically smiled. The lounge was decorated with trees and fairy lights, there was a crackling fire and various bottles and platters of food seemed to be on every flat surface.

Professors McGonagall, Vector, Burbage, Sprout, and Madam Pomfrey all sat in various states of causal disarray. They all looked happy and more than one had definitely had her share of alcohol already. Nobody had left their shoes on and they all wore comfortable clothes, not nearly as formal as their usual teaching robes.

'It's about time, Rolanda! What took you so- er, Hermione.' Professor McGonagall said, looking at her student in confusion.

Did you need something, is everything alright?'

'Well, er… Hooch said-' Hermione tried to answer, feeling awkward as the women all looked at her in surprise.

'I invited her, Minerva. Poor thing had nothing to do tonight and I figured she deserved to hang out with us girls tonight.' Madam Hooch said, as she set her various bottles on a nearby table.

Septima, pour the girl a drink!'

Minerva McGonagall pursed her lips together for a moment as she considered this. Hermione watched her nervously. She knew it would ultimately be up to her head of house whether or not she could stay.

'Well, my dear. I suppose we can't let you celebrate all by yourself.' She said slowly.

'Hear Hear!' Hooch said with a pat on Hermione's back.

'Perhaps, though, we should set some ground rules.' Her head of house continued. 'I shouldn't let you stay and drink, even if you are of legal age… you are still my student…this is terribly unprofessional… but, you are by far more mature than your peers and I do think we would all enjoy it.'

Hermione nodded eagerly as Professor Vector handed her a tall slushy concoction that was pink in color.

'hmm, well let's say that tonight you are no longer a student, just this once, we are no longer your professors, and we all agree to never mention that you were here?'

There was a general tittering of laughter as the other women agreed with McGonagall's plan. Hermione knew her smile was a mile wide. It sounded perfect.

Poppy Pomfrey grabbed Hermione's hand and led her to a couch. As the other women refilled drinks and reclaimed their seats.

'Now my dear, you must update us on all of the student gossip- we only pick up on so much from our point of view.'

* * *

Severus was tired. It had been a long night, he reflected as he trudged up to the castle through the snow. He had no excuse to leave and therefore had been forced to remain at Malfoy Manor long past the ringing in of the New Year. He had even been forced to dance with Bellatrix, under the watchful eye of their master. Voldemort enjoyed the rather vicious competition between his two most faithful followers and was always contriving to make them act as friends. He entered the castle and was just rounding the corner of the entrance hall when he ran into someone. He heard a soft 'oof' as Miss Granger fell to the floor. He sighed. Why was the girl constantly running into him? He hadn't expected to encounter anyone in the hallway this late.

'Miss Granger.'

She looked up at him in confusion for a moment before she smiled brightly, 'Lo, Snape!' she lifted her hand in a little wave. Then she giggled. He was sure his eyebrows were at his hairline, he couldn't hide his surprise at the way she was conducting herself.

'Why am I on the floor?'

'Because you insist on never watching where you are going. Why are you out so late, it is certainly far past curfew.'

'No worries, I'm not a student tonight!' She said, as she gracelessly struggled to get back to her feet.

He sighed and reached his hand down. She looked at it in confusion.

'Miss Granger, are you drunk?' He couldn't keep the surprise out of his voice, this was not something he would have expected from her.

She giggled. Again.

'Septima made me these gorgeous drinkies… they were cold and icy and tasted so sweet…they were pink!'

'Septima? You were drinking with a professor?'

'Oh no, they weren't professors tonight, just like I wasn't a student.' She still sat on the floor and seemed to have forgotten his hand was at the ready to help her up. She raised her hand in front of her face trying to tap her finger against her nose but hit her cheek instead.

Severus reached down and grasped her under her arm, hauling her back up to her feet. She flopped against him as soon as she was standing. She patted his shoulder.

'You are very strong!'

He rolled his eyes.

'I think I am getting an idea of what went on tonight.'

He murmured as he looked down at the girl who was still repetitively patting his shoulder, as she smiled brightly at him. He remembered the female members of staff planning their night tonight, as both he and Dumbledore would be away from the castle. He wasn't sure where the other male staff members spent their new year's but they were all smart enough to leave the group of female staff members alone when they decided to drink.

'Did you join the party in the teachers lounge, Miss Granger?

'Yep, it was lovely. But don't worry, Minerva set ground rules. We were very repons… respons…' she drifted off, apparently forgetting what she was trying to say.

'Indeed.' He said wryly. I suppose I should make sure you get back to your dorm.

'It's sooo far away!' She exclaimed. I was trying to get there but my feet weren't working properly and then I ran into something… hey! I ran into you! I'm sorry!'

He didn't bother glaring at her- he was sure she wouldn't notice anyways.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and set her away from him, before turning her and giving her back a little push.

'Come on, Miss Granger, its time you were in bed.'

'Is that an invitation?' she joked before laughing out loud at her joke.

He pushed her again, probably just a tad too forcefully.

'Just for that, I may not have a hangover potion on hand for you, Miss Granger.'

She stumbled a bit, before righting herself and kept walking albeit crookedly. They were almost to the portrait of the fat lady.

'Come on, Snape, don't be a grumpy-pants!'

'Your password, Miss Granger.' He simply said.

She leaned against him a little while she looked at the portrait and slurred her password.

'Abstenince.' she started laughing. 'I think this my be ironic!' she said thoughtfully before giggling again.

'Well, I never!' The fat lady responded indignantly.

'Just let her in.' Severus responded wearily. _Would this night never end?_

The portrait glared at him a moment before swinging open.

'In you go, Miss Granger.' He said, again practically having to haul her in himself as she didn't seem inclined to do it on her own.

She grabbed his arm before he could walk away.

'Thank you for your help!' she said cheerfully.

You are always so helpful to me, it's so nice.' She added before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. She turned and the portrait swung shut, leaving him standing there feeling a bit stunned.

Severus touched his cheek for a moment, relieved there was nobody else around. She had said thank you and kissed him. He wasn't sure how long he stood there, replaying that moment in his mind over and over. She was intoxicated and feeling friendly… she no doubt casually kissed her cretinous friends often, he told himself. He wasn't used to anyone showing him casual affection or friendship.

He was a pathetic old man to be so affected by something so small. Something she probably won't even remember doing in the morning, he told himself. He sighed before turning and walking to his quarters, wondering if he would get any sleep at all tonight.

* * *

 **AN:** Sorry about the wait on this. Good news, it was much easier to write about a holiday now that the Holidays are upon us. I'm going to try to keep my pace going and get you guys another chapter soon.

 **AN:** What did you think? Some interesting interactions for sure, and after this we will rejoin the timeline from the HBP (which didn't include any information about New Years). Please review and let me know - I had fun writing this one.


	16. Chapter 16

**All disclaimers still apply- i own nothing.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: hangover potion and information**

 _*"Yes, sir. I overheard them during Professor Slughorn's party . . . well, I followed them, actually. . . ."_

 _Dumbledore listened to Harry's story with an impassive face. When Harry had finished he did not speak for a few moments, then said,_

 _"Thank you for telling me this, Harry, but I suggest that you put it out of your mind. I do not think that it is of great importance."_

 _"Not of great importance?" repeated Harry incredulously. "Professor, did you understand — ?"_

 _"Yes, Harry, blessed as I am with extraordinary brainpower, I understood everything you told me," said Dumbledore, a little sharply. "I think you might even consider the possibility that I understood more than you did. Again, I am glad that you have confided in me, but let me reassure you that you have not told me anything that causes me disquiet."_

 _Harry sat in seething silence, glaring at Dumbledore. What was going on? Did this mean that Dumbledore had indeed ordered Snape to find out what Malfoy was doing, in which case he had already heard everything Harry had just told him from Snape? Or was he really worried by what he had heard, but pretending not to be?_

 _"So, sir," said Harry, in what he hoped was a polite, calm voice, "you definitely still trust — ?"_

 _"I have been tolerant enough to answer that question already," said Dumbledore, but he did not sound very tolerant anymore._

 _"My answer has not changed."*_

* * *

After a few hours of tossing and turning, Severus got out of bed and gave it up as a lost cause. He wouldn't find sleep tonight. He needed to organize his thoughts.

He replayed the evening over in his head, remembering the bowing and scraping. It was presumably a celebration at Malfoy Manor but not one that had brought Snape any enjoyment. They had all just been there at the sanction of the Dark Lord. Snape felt exhausted just thinking about it. For how long had his life depended upon one Lord or the other?

He remembered that fateful meeting on the cliff with Dumbledore. In some ways it was just as painful to endure _crucio_ from one Lord as it was to endure condemnation from the other. He thought about what Dumbledore would force him to do before the years' end. He would truly be alone after that. He knew without a doubt that Dumbledore was not concerned with that. The whole plan seemed incomplete and disjointed. All Snape knew was that his actions would make him a loyal and honored member of Voldemort's circle, while also being hated and feared by the remaining members of the Order. How could he possibly convey information to the Order if he was so vilified? Dumbledore never seemed to have an answer for that. As Voldemort's pick for Headmaster, Severus would protect the children as best he could, but at what cost? What was Dumbledore working on with Potter? A part of the plan that Snape was given no knowledge about… _Dumbledore would only trust him with his life and death, it seemed_. He thought bitterly.

His thoughts drifted to Hermione Granger. Despite all odds, she seemed to trust him. What would it be like to betray that trust, to be hated and feared by her? His lips quirked as he thought of her earlier tonight. Stumbling and drunk after a night celebrating harmlessly with the older women of Hogwarts. His friends. They would all despise him and hate him as well. He pressed his fist against his chest at the pain that thought caused. It was unendurable.

He didn't want this. Dumbledore saw his life and his decisions and friendships as forfeit. Nothing mattered in the face of defeating the Dark Lord. Snape didn't matter as anything more than a means to that end.

Hours after his thoughts had been circling in this dark and morose manner, Severus Snape came to a startling conclusion. He didn't want to die.

He didn't want to lose all of his friends, he didn't want his life to be forfeit and he didn't want to be hated. For nearly 20 years he had atoned for his mistakes… he had protected his students and he had done all that Dumbledore had asked. Maybe he had done enough. Maybe he could figure a way out. Maybe he could have a happily ever after. Perhaps he had even earned that.

* * *

Hermione groaned at the bright winter sunlight that shone into her dorm room. Fumbling for her wand, she used it to close the curtains before she flopped back on the bed and groaned. Her head felt like it was going to split open. She felt awful. _I can't do yoga today, there is no way I would make it._ She thought to herself, wondering how mad Snape would be… Snape… something was bothering her, something at the back of her mind about her professor…

Hermione sat up, momentarily ignoring the pain this caused as she started to remember the night before. She had run into Snape… she gasped, as she remembered how she had behaved.

'Oh my Gods!' she said out loud. Crookshanks looked up from his spot near her feet and tilted his head curiously at her. She pulled him to her and buried her face against his soft fur,

'I am so dead, Crooks! Snape must be livid! How could I have acted that way…?!'

She tried to remember everything she had done and said after running into him. The memories were definitely fuzzy… _did she kiss him?_ She groaned out loud, squeezing Crookshanks in her distress.

Her familiar growled softly and squirmed until she released him. He made his way to her night stand, calling her attention the little vial of blue potion that hadn't been there the previous day. Hermione gasped, and snatched up the small scrap of paper lying next to it.

 _'I will see you directly after lunch for yoga practice.'_

He had given her a hangover relief potion and pushed back their yoga practice. Hermione had never been more grateful than she was at this moment. She downed it in one gulp, sighing as her pounding headache started to dissipate. The relief from the pain made her groan before flopping back down, determined not to think about her actions from the night before. She could use at least another hour of sleep before she needed to get up, she certainly didn't want any breakfast today.

* * *

Snape surreptitiously watched as Granger finished off her yoga. She still struggled and was out of breath at the end of each session, but she was improving. It had been a very subdued Hermione Granger who had appeared after lunch, wearing exercise clothes and a red face. He wondered if she remembered all of the details from the night before. He allowed her to catch her breath before he spoke.

'I see that you have recovered sufficiently, Miss Granger.'

She squeaked in surprise, making him want to smirk.

'Oh…er, yes sir. Um, I am so sorry for how I acted and thank you for the potion… I can't… I mean. I'm sorry.'

He raised one eyebrow at her and remained silent for a moment, watching the blush return to her cheeks as she fidgeted on her yoga mat.

'The students will be returning in the next few days.' He said. She blinked at the abrupt change in subject.

'Yes.'

'I wanted to talk to you about what happened the night of Slughorn's Party.'

'You mean, when Harry…?'

'Rudely eavesdropped on my conversation. Yes.' He said with a scowl.

'I imagine he will tell me about that as soon as he returns, he doesn't know that I saw him.' She said, slowly as she considered this.

Er, Sir, you said you wanted to do damage control. What did he hear? What should I tell Harry?'

'First, allow me to share the memory with you. Look at me, please and perform legilimency.'

Hermione was immediately pulled into his memory of that night.

 _Snape had Draco by the arm and was pulling him into the empty classroom…_

A few minutes later, Hermione was expelled from Snape's mind and was looking up at him with wide eyes.

'An Unbreakable Oath? Sir, I've read about those… how can you-?' She started to say in a small voice, but he stopped her by holding up one hand.

'The headmaster has instructed me to tell you that I was only pretending to help Draco in order to discern his plan. Additionally, we are hoping you can do your best to dissuade Potter in regards to Malfoy. It would only compound the problem if Potter is suspicious.'

She was chewing on her lip and nodding at him as she considered his instructions. He found his eyes drawn to her lips, watching as she mangled the lower one. The action was familiar to him, after all this time spent with her. She always did that when she was thinking.

'I know of course that you were pretending, sir…' She started, her eyes looked up- straight into his.

'Were you pretending about the oath? Couldn't Draco easily verify that? It seems like a risky claim.'

'That really isn't any of your business Granger.' He said, forcing himself to look away. He waved his wand and summoned their various robes and shoes from their place near the doorway.

'Why did you say it that way?' She asked, suddenly.

'What?'

'You said, "The Headmaster has instructed me" instead of just telling me that you were pretending. What else do you want to tell me?'

It was his turn to look at her, he kept his face blank as he watched her. He had known she would probably pick up on this.

'You cannot fake an Unbreakable Oath.' He said.

She nodded and looked at him speculatively,

'You really made an Unbreakable Oath, didn't you? That's dangerous! You could be … killed' She said in a near whisper before she started chewing on her lip, looking at him worriedly.

 _She was worried about him?_

'What was your oath? What did it involve?'

'We are no longer discussing this. You have all the information you need- it is your job to keep Potter in line.'

'What will Dumbledore tell Harry? I am sure Harry will ask him when they have their next meeting…'

'The headmaster will tell him that it is of no importance… he believes that Mr. Potter will trust him in this.'

Miss Granger was shaking her head even before he had finished speaking.

'No… he won't. I'm sorry, sir, but Dumbledore is wrong. I know Harry. He hasn't let go of this all year, no matter what Ron and I have said and I think this will just make it worse. I'll do what I can… but, it would help if Dumbledore would say more…' She grimaced at this.

'Dumbledore always does this.' Her voice was so low he almost didn't hear her correctly.

'What do you mean by that?' he asked. She sighed in exasperation.

'It's true, isn't it? Every year, Dumbledore parcels out his information… just little hints and riddles, nothing solid. It almost always leads to Harry breaking the rules and getting himself and his friends into trouble… like at the ministry.' She was absentmindedly rubbing her chest, just where her scar was.

Snape held his breath for a moment, she really was quite clever. He thought with some admiration. She had perfectly articulated the problem. Dumbledore was the only one who held all the information and he would be gone soon. Everyone would be left with pieces of the puzzle.

"The headmaster is incredibly powerful, Miss Granger. He doesn't share all of his reasons or plans with me, but we are supposed to trust in his leadership.'

She nodded and bit her lip again, looking up at him speculatively, he could practically see moving gears in her brain.

'Perhaps we can still trust in his leadership while also sharing a bit more information.' She said quietly and cautiously.

Snape kept his face blank and didn't say anything. She was coming to some of the same conclusions he had, but he had to tread carefully. He put his shoes on and banished his mat before standing.

'I will see you early tomorrow morning. Try to remain sober tonight.' He smirked at her before turning and leaving the room of requirement.

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the night thinking about her conversation with Snape. She had never really spent time considering the way that Dumbledore managed things. He was in charge of Hogwarts and in charge of the Order. He held all the information, but left everyone else blind. Hermione didn't know what Snape knew, but she knew that she and Vector were running their calculations based on different data and they weren't allowed to share. How much easier would it be if they both had the same information or all the information that Dumbledore had. Arithmancy built upon itself. One piece of wrong information could be detrimental to the whole matrix.

She pulled out her equations and examined them closely. There were several holes due to lack of information… could she change that? What if she started imparting more information? She was fairly certain that Harry's lessons with Dumbledore were being kept a secret… what if Vector knew? All that background information about Tom Riddle could prove valuable to her calculations. She assumed that Snape was privy to the information but what if he wasn't?  
He had to face Voldemort on a regular basis, wouldn't he benefit from more information as well?

* * *

 **AN:** I thought Harry and co. would be back at Hogwarts in this chapter but Snape had a lot more thinking to do than I anticipated and it just didn't fit with this chapter. Not a lot happened but it plays an important part in our favorite characters interact moving forward. Let me know your thoughts... I hope I did Snape justice here, I worry we deviated a bit too much from canon Snape but it's hard to say. Do you feel like this works with the story so far?

 _As always, words contained within the * are JKs words taken straight from the books._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Calculating and Calculations**

Sorry for the wait on this chapter, RL has been pretty crazy for me lately.

* * *

 _*"I don't know how much longer, all right?" Malfoy shot at him, oblivious to Harry standing right behind him. 'It's taking longer than I thought it would.' Crabbe opened his mouth, but Malfoy appeared to second-guess what he was going to say. 'Look, it's none of your business what I'm doing, Crabbe, you and Goyle just do as you're told and keep a lookout!'_

 _'I tell my friends what I'm up to, if I want them to keep a lookout for me,' Harry said, just loud enough for Malfoy to hear him." *_

* * *

On the day the students were to return, Hermione decided to go visit Hagrid. She hadn't seen him very much over the break and she needed to get outside. She had been mulling over her meeting with Snape and her thoughts about Dumbledore and the matrix and she felt as if her brain was just tired. She knew she needed to put it away for a while and consider things before she acted. She thought she knew what needed to be done and she had some ideas about the next equations she could run, but it made her nervous. For someone who had always followed the rules, this would be a change. She wondered if it were necessary or if she was being foolish.

She bundled up and set out, tromping through the snow and wind down to Hagrid's hut. She could see smoke billowing out of the fireplace, promising warmth and hot (if not too tasty) tea. To her great surprise, it was the headmaster who answered the door, rather than Hagrid.

'Professor Dumbledore! Hello.' She said, her voice high with surprise. Given what she was thinking of, she felt awkward and uncertain.

'Ah, Miss Granger, coming to visit Hagrid? Come in, I was just leaving, but Hagrid still has fresh tea and cakes to share.'

'Er… Yes, sir. Hi Hagrid. I came to wish you Happy New Year.' She said, pulling out a small parcel wrapped in shiny paper.

'For Me?! Oh me dear, yeh shouldn' ta!' Hagrid clutched her parcel in his hand and let a great tear fall from his right eye before he wrapped an arm around her in a hug that cut off her breath momentarily.

Hermione had seen the novelty mug in a muggle shop and had enlarged it to fit the giant's hands. It simply said 'My Favorite Teacher' on it. She knew it wasn't something that most of her professors would have appreciated but she also knew it was exactly the sort of thing Hagrid would love.

He exclaimed over and over when he opened his package, showing it to Dumbledore and making a big show out of pouring his tea into it. Hermione smiled, she was glad she had taken the time to come see him today. It was a great way to get her mind off of everything for a while, and he was so warm and gentle and happy. It was calming to be near him in his familiar cottage.

Before they could settle with their tea and a plate full of suspicious looking baked goods, Dumbledore took his leave. Before leaving he pulled a scroll out of his sleeve and handed it to Hermione.

'Would you mind giving this to Harry when you see him my dear?'

'Of course, Professor.' She replied, tucking the scroll into a large coat pocket.

'It's just in regards to another one of our lessons.'

She nodded. 'yes, sir.' She smiled in what she hoped was a convincing manner, if she were to move forward with the plan she was developing, she would need to be better at acting natural. It was definitely not something that came naturally to her… she knew her face was usually an open book.

With that, the headmaster said goodbye to Hagrid ('Great man, Dumbledore.') and was off, leaving them to their tea.

* * *

Hermione arrived back at the school around the time that Harry and the others had returned from the Burrow. The hallways were chaotic; students, fresh from their holidays, dragged trunks and satchels to their common rooms and caught up with their friends. She gave Harry the new password, still determinedly ignoring Won-won and giving vague answers about how her holidays were, with her parents, as everyone thought. It made it easier since she had spent some time with them, but she also felt that maybe she was getting better at subterfuge.

Harry didn't waste any time in updating Hermione on what happened during Slughorn's party and then his eventful meeting with the Minister of Magic. As they talked, Hermione couldn't help but worry… Harry was not convinced, no matter how she tried to gloss it over, he was determined to accuse Draco Malfoy. She hoped rather than expected that Dumbledore's response to this information would convince Harry further… 'If only the Headmaster weren't so secretive about his information,' she thought. It seemed like a poor way to manage a fight or revolution or whatever it was they would all soon be engaged in. One person holding all the information and dolling it out in limited amounts to a select few…

* * *

Later that night, when she couldn't sleep, Hermione pulled out her equations… she had a few ideas she wanted to try. Pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment, she started by adding Draco into the matrix, including the existence of an unbreakable vow. Snape was clearly trying to hint to her about that…given what happened the night of Slughorns party, Draco was definitely part of this.

Everything changed.

She gasped at the sudden change adding Draco had made to the matrix. Almost all the numbers shifted a little bit. Why hadn't she thought to add him before? Until she had gotten confirmation from Snape, she had thought Harry was wrong… this was going to be big, she could tell, but it would also take a lot of work; she would need to recalculate a number of the equations that had shifted in order to make the matrix accurate with his addition. There wasn't proper room to project the matrix up and really take a look at the orbits; that would have to wait.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione went straight to Vector's classroom. Breakfast hadn't started yet and the professor was still in, shooting Hermione her usual cheerful smile and morning greetings. Hermione pulled out some of her work and charmed the matrix to appear above her.

'Professor, I learned some new information and added someone to the Matrix, it really changed things. I almost have everything calculated and I wanted to show you right away.'

'I see, yes it is quite different. 'Vector said as she slowly walked underneath the brightly orbiting colors.

'Very different, indeed. Who did you add?'

Hermione took a deep breath. This was the beginning of it. She would normally keep this information to herself, but now she had decided to pass it along to her professor.

'Er… I added Draco Malfoy… he's well, Professor… he's a death eater, I think.'

Her professor shot her an incredulous look.

'Are you sure?'

'Professor Snape almost confirmed it for me… do you know that he…?' She stopped. She did not want to give away any of Snape's secrets.

'He's a spy. Yes, I am aware of that fact.'

'Oh, good.' She said in relief. 'I didn't want to, well… see professor, even though Snape told me about Draco… I don't think Dumbledore would want you to know, or at least maybe he wouldn't want me to know, but I sort of figured it out.' She stopped and took a deep breath before she babbled on anymore.

'Professor, I think it's important you know a bit of what I know so that our calculations are accurate, so I'm taking a chance and I'm not sure what the headmaster would think about that.' She finally said. She was a Gryffindor and sometimes it was easiest to just be direct.

Vector smiled understandingly.

'I normally wouldn't recommend we go against his choices… he is our headmaster and the head of the order… however, I understand perfectly, Hermione. I have been tempted to give some of my information over to you for the same purpose. No need to worry. Even if we do have to show him our matrix, chances are he wouldn't understand it enough to see anything like that. Dumbledore does not excel when it comes to maths. I will, however, ask that you limit what you tell me to only pertinent information that might affect the matrix and I will agree to do the same.'

Hermione smiled in relief and nodded. That had gone over rather well and she felt like she had taken an important first step.

'Now, it looks like you should be able to finish these calculations by the end of the afternoon after your free period, but for now, you must head to breakfast.' Vector pulled an old fashioned watch on a chain out of her pocket and vanished the matrix.

'You must get proper sustenance for your day.' The older woman said, dismissing Hermione with a nod and a smile.

* * *

Hermione blinked, coming out of her momentary stupor and looked around. She had physically felt the blood leave her face as she had resolved the last calculation and looked up at the matrix. She took a few deep breaths. She felt completely lost and didn't know what to do. She had solved the calculations that Draco's addition had created. She had figured out what caused the second convergence and she didn't know what to do. With a wave of her wand she made the various colored orbits disappear. It wouldn't do to have anyone see what she had seen. She had to get out of Vectors classroom and be alone somewhere… she quickly stuffed her work in her bag and tried to calmly leave the classroom. As soon as she was alone in the hallway, she ran. She made it outside, out in the garden, dead and grey and covered with snow, before she burst into tears.

* * *

 _AN: It's a short one and I apologize, but after Hermione figures things out, the chapter just wouldn't go on. It was either end it there or write forever as I try to resolve her next steps. She will most likely have some interaction, and dare i say, confrontation with our favorite professor in the next chapter._

 _AN: I know some of you disagree with Hermione drinking with the teachers and I admit it seems a bit out of character. However, I wanted to find a way to establish her as an adult. Separate from the other students, so that she is different in Snape's eyes. I also have some plans for her close relationships with her female professors and found a drunken New Years Party to be an easy and fun way to start laying the groundwork. Besides, I want the girl to have some fun! Its been a stressful year for her!_


	18. Chapter 18

_**AN: I have lots of excuses for why its been so long! I lost my job, got a new job, my schedule changed and the time I used to have set aside for writing went away... Additionally, i wrote this chapter 3 different times. It was difficult! But i think its an important one and i hope you enjoy it. I already have the next chapter half outlined so i am hoping i wont keep you waiting as long anymore! Please forgive me, I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are always nice!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 18: A Leap in Logic**

 _*"Well?"_

 _Harry urged him, as Hagrid shuffled his enormous feet uneasily._

 _"Well — I jus' heard Snape sayin' Dumbledore took too much fer granted an maybe he — Snape — didn' wan' ter do it anymore —"_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"I dunno, Harry, it sounded like Snape was feelin' a bit overworked, tha's all — anyway, Dumbledore told him flat out he'd agreed ter do it an' that was all there was to it. Pretty firm with him. An' then he said summat abou' Snape makin' investigations in his House, in Slytherin. Well, there's nothin' strange abou' that!" Hagrid added hastily, as Harry and Hermione exchanged looks full of meaning._

 _"All the Heads o' Houses were asked ter look inter that necklace business —"_

 _"Yeah, but Dumbledore's not having rows with the rest of them, is he?" said Harry._

 _"Look," Hagrid twisted his crossbow uncomfortably in his hands; there was a loud splintering sound and it snapped in two. "I know what yeh're like abou' Snape, Harry, an' I don' want yeh ter go readin' more inter this than there is."*_

* * *

Hermione stood for a few moments, staring at the door to Professor Snape's office before she knocked. She hesitated again when the familiar voice called for her to enter. She hadn't been able to plan what she wanted to say; she didn't know where to start. She walked in the office and took her customary seat in front of her professor's desk. She didn't say anything, she just looked at him for a long time, mulling over what to say.

'Miss Granger.' He finally said, with a slight scowl.

'We didn't have a lesson scheduled tonight, but you have questions.'

Hermione blinked at that, still not sure what to say to him.

'I recognize that expression… you might as well ask your question before you burst.' He said in a weary voice.

'I'm trying to decide what to say.' She finally admitted. He raised one eyebrow, but remained quiet.

'I… have been thinking about our conversation a few days ago.' She said.

I've specifically been thinking about Dumbledore…Harry is in his office right now,' she said in a thoughtful voice.

Do you know about their meetings?'

'I … know they have been meeting, yes.'

'Harry will no doubt tell him about what he overheard before the Holidays. I already told you that I didn't think Dumbledore would convince Harry to let this thing with Malfoy go. I tried to convince him, but… the evidence is piling up. As I guessed, Harry is adamant about this. He is sure that Malfoy is a Death Eater and there is no dissuading him. He wouldn't listen to anything I had to say. I don't understand why Dumbledore can't see this.'

I added Draco Malfoy and the possible unbreakable vow to the matrix. It changed…everything.' Her voice had grown small and quiet as she said this, making him lean forward unconsciously. She felt as if his eyes were boring holes into her.

'Sir,' her voice was a whisper now but she couldn't seem to increase her volume 'three people are involved in our first convergence, but only two people come out of it.'

He was quiet for a long time and when he spoke his voice was a soft as hers and had a rough quality to it, as if he were sick.

'Is that… is that all the matrix tells you?'

She shook her head, looking straight into his eyes.

'It's Dumbledore. He doesn't make it through.' She let out a breath after saying that and tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She wanted to break down in tears again and she knew she musn't. Not here, not with her professor.

She didn't think it was possible but her professor's face seemed to lose color, to become more pale than it already was. She fancifully imagined he was becoming translucent as they sat there, silently staring at each other. She wasn't sure how long they sat in silence before he spoke. He had to clear his throat first and she realized she had never seen him more discomfited.

'Has Vector…?' She shook her head before he finished.

'No… nobody has the same information that I do.'

She leaned over and pulled her notebook out of her satchel, turning to a page that looked blank. She waved her wand over it, releasing the wards she had placed and put it on his desk, pointing to a few equations.

'I told Septi-I mean, Professor Vector that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater.' She said pointing to the top equation. She heard him draw in a quick breath and she looked up, meeting his eyes as directly as she could.

'I… our conversation the other day… after yoga? I made a decision about the information we all hold. The Professor and I cannot work with limited information, it skews our results. We have decided to…share… certain bits of information when we can. She assured me that Dumbledore will not be able to read that in the matrix.' He narrowed his eyes and nodded before gesturing back at her equations.

'I didn't tell her…I didn't say anything about the unbreakable vow. I'm the only person who has that information and knows the matrix well enough to have come to this conclusion.'

She pointed to a few equations before using her wand to project the matrix above them. She pointed out the convergence and the orbits that signaled himself, Draco and Dumbledore.

'If I remove the information about the vow, it all changes and becomes uncertain again – this is what Professor Vector will see… It's only the vow that makes the conclusion clear. Sir… with this information, it's simple logic to figure out what is going to happen… what you're- what Dumbledore is planning.'

His face was blank.

'Cancel the spell Miss Granger.'

She waved her wand and made the matrix disappear.

'What do you _think_ the plan is?' he asked.

'I think…' She took a deep breath, looking down at her hands.

'Sir, I think Dumbledore is dying. His arm - I researched curses earlier this year; his is getting worse, it's growing. I think he is planning on using that. I think that Draco is supposed to kill him, but I think you will end up doing it.'

He opened his mouth to speak but she rushed ahead, determined to get it all out now.

'Sir, Draco is most likely behind Katie Bell's necklace curse and we heard him at Diagon Alley earlier this year… Harry's been following him a bit. After what happened at Christmas it's a safe assumption. I think you are trying to help Draco because you already know what will happen and he's being reckless, letting an innocent student get hurt… that's what you were saying when Harry overheard you.'

She was babbling a little now, feeling panicky and her breath was jerky as she tried to hold in her emotions.

'If Dumbledore knows he only has a limited amount of time – he is always planning, strategizing – he would use his de…death for his, your advantage it think.' She had whispered this and felt her eyes well up just a little as she grew quiet. He was still looking at her with a blank expression on his face.

'Has it occurred to you, Granger, that I could simply be a traitor. I could just be helping Draco because I am a Death Eater. The convergence could be what you think it is because I am going to betray Dumbledore.'

She shook her head, a few tears falling from the action and looked straight into his eyes.

'I trust you. Besides, I …er… well I checked it arithmantically. It doesn't solve correctly… I can't believe he would require this of you.' She said, softly.

'But, everyone else will think… everyone will believe that you…'

'That I am loyal to the Dark Lord.' He said. His voice was flat and low.

He was quiet for a long time. He traced his lips with a finger and regarded her impassively. She felt a few more tears fall but didn't wipe them up. She felt caught by his gaze.

'Several lives would be forfeit if this information gets out.' He said in a hard voice.

'I won't… I wouldn't… not even Harry or Ron. I won't say anything! I plan to destroy these equations, Ill match my working matrix to Vectors from now on.'

He nodded.

'Granger, go back to your common room.'

'Sir?'

'We will not discuss this any further. Go back to your common room.' He said, his voice rising a bit.

'Professor, If this happens, the ministry could fall. Hogwarts may fall… I don't think I will be back here next year. I need help. I need to prepare. _I'm supposed to keep Harry alive!_ '

He sighed and scrubbed a hand down over his face. It occurred to her that he looked old tonight, old and tired. Much older than his 38 years.

'Come back tomorrow for your lesson – we will prepare for the coming year.'

* * *

After his student had left his office, Snape stood and calmly made his way to his quarters. Once there he started to tremble. She amazed him. She had figured it all out. Nobody was supposed to know. Dumbledore had thought of everything, but he had underestimated Hermione Granger. It was true that she was uniquely positioned and had not only enough information, but the right information in order to make the leaps in logic that she had. Everything had changed now. Someone knew what his task would be, someone would be aware of the reasons behind his actions. She should be horrified, she should be repulsed by him. He was going to kill her headmaster, the leader of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was revered by most members of the wizarding population. He imagined most people would prefer that Snape let the vow kill him before lifting a hand to hurt the great Albus Dumbledore.

Severus paced frantically, thinking over the conversation they had just had. She had figured it all out and she wasn't horrified. She was… sympathetic. He thought of what she had said.

 _'I can't believe he would require this of you.'_

She was disturbed about what Dumbledore was making him do. Severus wanted to cry, he didn't deserve her compassion. He wanted to scream, it was all too much. Voldemort, Draco, Dumbledore, Hermione… it was too much. He picked up the object nearest to him; a lamp that sat on his end-table and hurled it at the fireplace. He then picked up the next nearest object and destroyed it too. He systematically broke several items until he collapsed in the corner of his rooms, panting and gasping. He pulled his knees up toward his chest and hugged them. It was a position he had often used as a child. He sat curled up and tried not to think for a while.

It was some time later that he stood and starting putting his rooms back to order. He was cold, having been sitting on the hard floor of his rooms. He used his wand to light a fire before he began to repair items and put them back in their place. He didn't feel better, but he felt – and he knew it was only temporary – cleansed. His bout of temper had purged him of his violent emotions for the time being. He had already made the decision to impart more information to Miss- to _Hermione_ , this was just more, much more, than he anticipated.

Hermione.

It was getting harder and harder to think of her as just Miss Granger, his student. She had become more than that. Nobody else had shown him such forgiveness. Dumbledore trusted him and perhaps over the years they had even become friends of a sort. But, Dumbledore was often cold and manipulative too. He used every weakness that Severus had, every feeling, all of his guilt against him… all in pursuit of the greater good. In the end, he was useful to Dumbledore and that was the basis of any relationship they had.

Miss Granger needed him too, but it was different. She showed such _faith_ in him. It was overwhelming. He could admit to himself that he enjoyed their times together. Their lessons, the training, or those rare occasions when she had come to his office to study quietly. She was a… companion, or maybe even a friend. He knew that Hooch and Minerva and a few other Professors regarded her as such. She was an adult in their eyes and someone worthy of friendship… perhaps just in his mind, he could consider her in the same way.

She needed to be prepared for the coming year, he would help her. If it was in his power, he would make sure she made it through. She wanted to keep Potter alive. For her, he would do what he could.

* * *

 _ **AN: There you have it. Hermione knows. Let me know what you think. As I said, this was a difficult one to write, very intense and there were several versions of it going around in my head before i landed here.**_

 _ **AN: lines between the * are from JK Rowling.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Plans and Revelations**

 _*Dumbledore opened his eyes. Snape looked horrified._

 _"You have kept him alive so that he can die at the right moment?"_

 _"Don't be shocked, Severus. How many men and women have you watched die?"_

 _"Lately, only those whom I could not save," said Snape. He stood up. "You have used me."_

 _"Meaning?"_

 _"I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter – "_

 _"But this is touching, Severus," said Dumbledore seriously. "Have you grown to care for the boy, after all?"_

 _"For him?" shouted Snape._

 _"Expecto Patronum!" From the tip of his wand burst the silver doe.*_

* * *

Severus sat around the table with his fellow professors, cradling a firewhisky in one hand and holding a deck of cards in the other. Wizarding poker was a semi- regular activity they sometimes engaged in on weekend evenings. He was listening to his colleagues gossiping about their charges, as they placed their bets and drew additional cards. He would miss this, he knew, when everything changed. The easy companionship with no expectations from people whom he could regard as friends.

He remembered, when he had started teaching, how surprised he was to find out how much the professors paid attention to the little dramas of their students. He felt his attention drawn back to the present when he heard Hermione Granger's name.

'They met at one of my meetings you know, they make a handsome couple.' Slughorn was saying jovially.

'Hermione Granger and Cormac McLaggan? No Horace, you must be joking. Miss Granger wouldn't waste her time on him.' Minerva was shaking her head with disdain.

'He's not a bad keeper, he's a pleasant sort, but I must admit, that boy doesn't seem to be Hermione's type at all. I like the girl, but she has no love for quidditch.' Hooch interjected. 'I wonder that they have anything to talk about together.' She mussed.

'But remember,' Flitwick interjected squeakily, 'she did attend the Yule Ball with Victor Krum! They seemed to have plenty to talk about…l believe there was even an article in the gossip column of the prophet about their romance and a love triangle with young Potter!'

'Oh Tosh, Filius, you know you can never trust anything that Skeeter woman writes. I'm sure there was nothing to that article. We all know that Hermione and Harry have never dated. I'm sure Hermione Granger is too focused on her education to waste her time on romance!'

'Oh Ho, Minerva, you didn't see her at my holiday party – quite a display under the mistletoe with young McLaggan, I tell you!' Slughorn was saying.

Severus sneered at that.

'I watched her spend the rest of the evening trying to escape him.' He said in a biting voice.

When all eyes turned towards him, he immediately regretted saying anything. He never participated in these conversations, _what had possessed him to say anything_?

Minerva simply nodded in approval.

'Miss Granger is more sensible than to fall for a boy like that, I'm not sure why that girl would have agreed to attend with him in the first place.' She said with a sniff.

The conversation soon turned to a few other budding student romances and Snape sat back, keeping his face blank. He had forgotten about that article involving Krum two years ago. He wondered if Miss Granger kept in touch with Krum but then immediately berated himself; he shouldn't care at all what Miss Granger felt, did or whom she dated, it was none of his concern.

* * *

A week after her conversation with Snape, Hermione slammed a book shut and added it to the growing stack on her table. She shot an exasperated look at Harry before dropping into her seat.

'Nothing! I must have checked most of the books in here and there isn't anything about a Horcrux!'

Harry looked at her sheepishly, tapping his quill idly on an unfinished essay.

'Did Dumbledore give you any more details, Harry?'

He shook his head slowly,

'No, just that I need to get that memory from Slughorn.'

Hermione sighed with frustration.

'Well, I think our time would be better spent figuring that out… there isn't anything here. It must be really dark magic. It's important Harry… you need to consider something more than just asking him.'

Hermione chewed her lip. She had no doubt that Dumbledore knew what a Horcrux was. _He could have given us a bit more information_ …she thought, it was always a longer process with him. No doubt he would impart his wisdom only when and if Harry got the memory. It was just another case of his rationing out of information. Hermione felt tired all of a sudden. For the last week she had done her best to not think about her conversation with Snape a week ago. She felt overwhelmed by what she knew. It was hard to keep it to herself – she wanted to tell…someone… anyone. She never would, she had given her word, but she wished she could process it all out-loud. To really consider the implications of it all. To plan for what the world would become when her Headmaster was kil- when her Headmaster died. She needed to consider everyone's reactions, the wizarding world as a whole, her other professors, Harry especially would have a hard time with it.

She looked over at Harry and shot him a slight smile.

'Do you need help? I noticed you haven't gotten very far in that essay.' She said, relenting a little.

She tried to avoid helping the boys with their work too much, but, it really was good of him to try to spend time with her even when she knew he'd rather be doing anything but homework.

As frustrated as it made her, she had no doubt that Harry would figure something out and eventually get that memory, he seemed to live a charmed life, despite his lack of effort or thought. She would need to widen her research –there was nothing in this library-perhaps at the next Hogsmeade weekend she could find a book that would have the correct information. Or better yet, she might be able to get something over the Easter Holidays. She would be with her parents and it was easier to get books of a questionable nature without teachers and fellow students nearby…

* * *

Later, as she started back toward her dorm, deep in thought– Harry having given up earlier and left her to her books and studying, she was interrupted when someone clapped their hands right in front of her face.

'Miss Granger! Earth to Hermione!'

Hermione blinked and looked up and into odd but familiar yellow eyes.

'Oh. Madam Hooch. I'm sorry, I was … thinking.'

'Apparently- I've called your name a few times- you were far away.'

'There's a lot on my mind right now.'

'Hmm.' Hooch pulled out an old fashioned, mens pocket watch. 'You're out a bit late, I think, but nevermind that, why don't you join me for a nightcap.'

Hermione nodded and followed the flying instructor to her offices nearby. She was becoming quite fond of Hooch's preferred brand of firewhisky, and the other woman's blunt conversational style should help to distract her from her morose thoughts.

After Rolanda ( _You can call me Rolanda if we are going to be drinking buddies_ ) had poured two small tumblers of firewhisky she looked at Hermione for a moment, a calculating expression crossed her face.

'You were thinking pretty hard out there.'

Hermione nodded and took a quick sip of her drink.

'Do you want to tell me about it?'

'I wish I could, really, but it's confidential. I gave my word.'

'Well, Im sure there are many things on your mind, my dear, but I'll venture a guess that you weren't just thinking about your current rift with young Ronald?'

Hermione glanced up with startled eyes, surprised the flying instructor even knew about that.

'The teaching staff is more aware of the goings on of our students than you think, Hermione. Its hard to miss the little drama that has been played out between Weasley, yourself and that little blond from your house. Besides, I know your friends well, they are both so involved in Quidditch, I naturally spend more time with them.'

'Oh, well, that does make sense… but no, I wasn't thinking of Ron. I do my best to never think of him!' she said indignantly, causing the other woman to smirk.

'Good.' She said purposefully.

'I'd wager to guess that you were thinking about bigger, more important issues. It's getting intense and things are coming to a head.'

Madam Hooch gestured to the latest issue of the daily profit, laying in a haphazardly pile near the corner of her desk. There was nothing new or particularly newsworthy in it, but it featured the usual dissapearances, dark marks and warnings that had become routine.

"Ill admit that I sought you out tonight, Hermione. I want to talk to you about something specific.'

Hermione put her glass down and sat up a bit higher in her chair, taking note of the abnormally serious expression on the older womans face.

'Did you know that I'm a muggleborn?' Rolanda asked.

Hermione wrinkled her brow at this seeming misnomer.

'Well, no… but I suppose I hadn't thought of it.'

The woman nodded firmly.

'It's unusual for a flying instructor or quidditch player to be muggleborn and I admit i deliberately have kept quiet on the subject.' She said.

'They call you the brightest witch of her age. You are an intelligent woman and you can read the signs. Our world will not have a place for us soon. This … all of this' she pointed again to the newspaper. 'Its not just about us, but it is. We will be made into examples, what happens to us will be a symbol of change.'

Her words sent a chill in Hermione's heart and she felt her throat go dry. This was not new information but to have it all laid out like this. It all seemed so dire. Not knowing how to respond she simply lifted her glass and finished her drink in one swallow. Hooch followed suit, and poured them some more.

'Do you have a plan?' The older woman asked.

Hermione tilted her head to the side, thinking about her response.

'Yes and no. I know I need a plan and I'm working on it… but its not yet in place. You could say I am in training.'

'and it will involve your two friends?' Hermione nodded at that.

'They won't think of anything until it's too late, they are so impulsive – I have to be ready.

Do… do you have a plan, Rolanda?'

The other woman nodded slowly.

'I'm forming one. I have family in Canada. I'll be going to visit this summer and I will most likely not be returning anytime soon.'

Hermione swallowed. This was making everything seem so real.

'Hermione, I brought you in her tonight because I want you to know where I will be.' She said as she took out a sheet of paper.

'You can owl me if you need anything, and here is the address.' The other woman said as she took up a quill and started writing.

Hermione smiled.

'I'm honored that you would think of me. Thank you very much.'

'You've got your head on straight, girl, and you are an adult. I think its important that one of you students knows about this. There's more. I've been thinking about the other muggle-borns here at Hogwarts. I'm starting to compile a list. If things go the way I think they will, the ministry will fall soon, Hogwarts will be fine as long as Dumbledore is here, but during the summer, several students will be in danger. I won't be the only person who needs to hide… I'm trusting you with my hiding place, if you know of anyone who needs a place to go, please send them my way.'

Hermione beamed at the other woman.

'That's a brilliant plan! I hadn't even begun to think of the other muggle-borns! Can I tell Septima Vector? I think we need to add this to the matrix – it could make a huge difference in the outcome.'

Hooch nodded thoughtfully.

'You can tell Septima but I'm limiting who knows. Dumbledore, the other professors, the ones who will remain and who will be teaching next year – I'm not telling a lot of them. I think things will be safer for them, as well as myself that way. You can't trust everyone, Hermione, be careful.'

Hermione nodded in understanding.

* * *

Severus slammed the door after entering his quarters and paced around the room rapidly, his robes swinging behind him. He didn't know how much more he could take. To find out that all of this… all of these plans and manipulations would end in more death. Not just any death but Dumbledore's precious Potter. After 6 years, Voldemort would kill Harry Potter after all.

 _What do you think Lily? After all this time, after all this work, Dumbledore is using your son just as badly as he has used everyone else. Just as badly as he has used me._

He thought back over the last hour, going over the discussion with Dumbledore. He had called her Lily _Potter._ That was the first time he had done that. Dumbledore had seemingly missed the significance of it, but for Severus it was terrifying. She had always been Lily Evans for him. She had always been the girl he had met at the park, the girl he had sat next to on the Hogwarts Express, and the girl he had loved, before she took up with Potter and became the Griffyndor golden girl. He had always refused to think of her with her married name, refused to think of her as the wife of his enemy.

But tonight… without even considering it, she had become Lily Potter for Severus. She was James Potters wife and Harry Potters mother; no longer Lily Evans.

For one moment, tonight, right before casting his patronus, he had experienced a moment of panic… what if it had changed? He hadn't cast it for a while and after 20 years, he just wasn't sure of his own motives or even his own feelings anymore. If they had changed, it wasn't something he wanted Dumbledore to be aware of. He had learned a long time ago that Dumbledore would use anything he could to manipulate the people around him. There was no sense in giving the old man any more ammunition.

Was this really all for Lily anymore? He had made a vow and he was still acting on that vow but it had become so much more now. He was so much more involved or at least he felt more personally involved. He felt as if there was more at stake for him than just his vow. He was no longer an outside observer who was going through the motions and playing his roles. Being a spy when he needed to be, being a professor when he needed to be… he had friends. He cared about the lives of people who would continue to be effected by all of this. He had to think of Hermione… and she cared for Harry Potter. She had one clear goal and that was to keep the boy alive… how could Severus help her now that he knew what he did?

He stopped pacing and slumped down in his favorite chair, waving his wand first towards the fireplace and then summoning a decanter and a glass from a table across the room. He needed a drink and he needed to shut his mind off. He didn't have an answer. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with the knowledge that Harry Potter had to die. He felt curiously numb about it all. He would never like Harry Potter but this was not something he could have forseen.

He poured himself what he knew would be the first of many drinks for the night and tried to focus on anything besides Dumbledore's most recent revelation.

* * *

 ** _AN: Well, there you have it. I tried to keep this one light and it wouldn't obey... things are ramping up and i think its just the way it goes... Thoughts? I want to thank you for the reviews after the last chapter- they were very encouraging- keep it up!_**

 ** _AN: anything between the * belongs to JK Rowling._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**AN:** Chapter 20! and 187 reviews! Thanks for everyone who is still sticking with me- your reviews feed my bunnies! __Sorry about the wait -This one was so tough to write, so i would really appreciate your thoughts!_

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Surprises and Shocks**

 _*"Well, I don't think it's Quidditch, but I think there's a connection between the attacks," said Hermione quietly._

 _"How d'you work that out?" asked Fred._

 _"Well, for one thing, they both ought to have been fatal and weren't, although that was pure luck. And for another, neither the poison nor the necklace seems to have reached the person who was supposed to be killed._

 _Of course," she added broodingly, "that makes the person behind this even more dangerous in a way, because they don't seem to care how many people they finish off before they actually reach their victim."*_

* * *

Hermione slowly moved her wand through a complicated sequence… making special note of the tiny flick of her wand which she had missed in her previous attempt. Once she finished, she released a loud breath and watched as Snape's desk flickered once before disappearing from her sight. She didn't say anything at first, just watched the area in which the desk had been… waiting a few minutes to see if it would reappear. When it seemed as if the wards were stable, she looked up into Snape's eyes and let herself smile. _She had finally done it!_ They had begun working on wards just a few weeks ago and this was the most complicated one so far.

Snape's face remained blank, but he nodded once.

'Good.' He said, while flicking a _finite_ at his desk, making it visible again. He then walked towards it and sat in his desk chair.

'Do it again.'

Hermione took a breath and moved through the sequence again. These wards were incredibly strong, and she knew it would be vital to know them in the near future. This time, as she raised the wards, her professor disappeared along with the desk.

'Did it work, Granger?'

'Er, yes sir, I can't see you or the desk.'

His face abruptly appeared, hovering several feet above the desk. She watched as he walked away from it, his whole form showing up after he had left the field of her ward.

'Now, you will take a seat and raise the wards around you.' He said, gesturing to the chair in front of her desk.

'As long as you remain within the parameters of your wards, you will be invisible to anyone outside of them. Someone could still blindly walk into your wards, the object you ward will still be there, but it is an effective way to conceal your presence. Do it 3 times so that we can be sure you will remember.'

Hermione nodded, sat in the chair and started again.

* * *

Snape watched his student slump down in her chair with a large sigh. She was clearly tired. Wards were powerful magic -taking a lot out of the caster each time, he knew.

'As you get used to performing warding magic, you will build up your stamina.' He said, letting himself smirk slightly at her. They had accomplished a lot tonight and it was almost curfew, so he began to gather together a few loose stacks of papers on his desk, usually a clear signal to the girl that their lesson was over for now.

Granger nodded and gathered her satchel up, standing in front of him.

'Sir, I was thinking about my parents… you promised to help me with the enchantment… to alter their memories. Do you remember?'

He nodded, it would be a complicated piece of magic, with both of them using legilimency at the same time in order to manipulate her parents' memories.

'Sir, would you join my family for Easter?'

He blinked, letting her see his surprise at this apparent non-sequitur. She rushed her speech in an attempt to explain.

'My parents already know you from Christmas and I could use some help, convincing them of this course, and explaining what I need to do. They like you. You could join us for supper perhaps and then you and I could explain what we intend to do. I think they need to agree.'

He knew he should say no, he didn't need to spend a holiday with his student and her family. It was inappropriate. His feelings for this student were so mixed up… yet, he found himself nodding once, accepting her invitation, regardless of his misgivings.

She shot him a bright smile in her gratitude.

'Oh, thank you, sir, I appreciate your help so much…it will be nice to have you there for supper... I'll leave you alone now. Have a good night!' She said before turning on her heel and leaving his office.

With her gone, Severus sat heavily in his chair, thinking of their recent conversation. That bright smile she had given him before leaving had felt intimate, as if it were just for him alone. He would help her to keep her parents safe and hidden… It occurred to him that there was yet one more thing he was doing that he wouldn't be telling Dumbledore about. Last year it wouldn't have crossed his mind to keep things from the headmaster. He had vowed to serve him and serve him he would, but this girl had changed things. He was apparently unable to resist her requests. Now he was joining her family for Easter supper. How did she have this ability to discomfit him so much? He was beginning to feel like every interaction with her was like navigating a minefield.

He stood abruptly and left his office. It was late, and he needed to be done for the day. Tonight wasn't the time to examine his complicated feelings.

* * *

Hermione woke as the sun was coming up and only had to see the brightly wrapped package on her room-mates desk to be reminded that it was Ron's birthday. She rolled her eyes and hurried to the bathroom. Lately it had been in her best interest to get out before Lavender and Parvati were up and forced to engage in awkward small talk between the dorm-mates. She had already bought a birthday present for Ron but decided to save it. She was fairly certain they would be friends again eventually. Perhaps she could give him his present at Christmastime.

After eating her mostly solitary breakfast – a consequence of rising earlier than everybody else – she decided to get some extra time with some of her arithmancy equations. She was trying to track separate reactions after the convergence happened. So far, it was an exercise in futility. Everybody was predicted to react just as badly as one would expect. She grabbed her satchel and headed out of the Great Hall, her mind still turning over the reactionary equations she had already begun to work on. She was just hoping that perhaps she wouldn't be the only one who didn't believe the worst of her professor.

It was as if that thought had conjured up the man in question as she looked up to see him standing right in her path.

'Good Morning, Professor.' He nodded once and then darted a quick look around the hall before stepping closer to her.

'Miss Granger. It would be in your best interest to go to the hospital wing.'

She looked at him in alarm.

'wha-' he waved his wand and silently cast legilimens, pushing a memory into her mind.

It showed Ron laying on a hospital bed. Madame Pompfrey was casting charms over him and Snape was pouring a potion into his mouth. He was completely motionless.

'Ron!' She gasped. _What had happened?_

'I must brew some more potions, you should go.' He said curtly, before turning on his heel and walking away, his robes swirling behind him. Hermione ran.

As Hermione approached the hospital wing she saw Harry pacing outside of the closed doors, looking panicky.

'Harry!' She grasped his arms to keep herself from hurtling straight into him.

'What happened, is Ron Ok?'

Harry started babbling out a story about Professor Slughorn and mead and love potion. It wasn't until Ginny showed up in an equal panic that they got him to slow down and tell the whole story in its proper order.

Hermione felt stunned. She didn't know what to feel. She hadn't really interacted with Ron in so long, and now this had happened. He had come so close to death and she had been calmly eating her breakfast. She realized she had been silently crying for a while now, her face was wet. She felt guilty about not being there with Harry this morning and so afraid for Ron, it felt hard to breath.

The three students kept a vigil outside the hospital wing all day. Harry and Ginny were quietly talking about the incident and what it could all mean. Hermione couldn't bring herself to join the discussion. It was her job to keep Harry and Ron alive and she hadn't been there. The matrix involved all three of them working together as a unit and all of that had almost been turned on its head today. It was terrifying how easily one of them had almost been killed.

Occasionally, one or two of their professors would hurry by and enter the hospital wing, seemingly ignoring the worried students. Snape came once, carrying a box full of potions bottles, but he didn't acknowledge Hermione or the others. Finally, the Weasleys had arrived and been ushered in, an hour later, Dumbledore escorted them up to his office and Madame Pomfrey finally opened the doors to the waiting students. Hermione felt completely drained. It had been an anxious and nerve-wracking day. She wasn't sure if it was any better being in the hospital wing, Ron was apparently sleeping, but he was so still and so pale.

Once Fred and George arrived, they all started to speculate about what had happened. It had already occurred to Hermione that this was related to Katie Bells' accident. Harry had said that the mead had been intended for Dumbledore. It laid the blame for this securely at the feet of Draco Malfoy. She gritted her teeth in anger, feeling the rage welling up inside of her. She wanted to head to the Slytherin dorm and just start blasting. She couldn't say anything about that, of course, she couldn't even freely vent her anger at the Slytherin student who had almost killed her best friend. She felt isolated, as if she were separate from the rest of the group, knowing what she did and not being able to freely speak of it.

As they discussed the incident with Fred, George and Hagrid, Hermione started to doubt herself. Was she doing the right thing? Should she keep withholding what she knew about Draco from Harry? She realized that she had more information than anyone else in the room. She knew more about Dumbledore's plans and more about who was behind Ron's poisoning. Why was it that she had the means to discover what nobody else could? Even Professor Vector didn't have enough information to find what _she_ had within the matrix. It was a unique combination; her arithmancy skills, her relationship with Harry and her relationship with Snape…nobody else was placed just as she was, but it didn't seem right. She was just a student. She wasn't sure if she was cut out to handle this sort of responsibility.

Before her thoughts could lead her into full-blown panic, she decided to re-join the conversation. It was the same thing they had been discussing all day…choosing her words carefully she told the group about the incidents being connected and dangerous. It wasn't much, but she consoled herself that in a way she was giving them a warning – maybe they would be more cautious. She couldn't say anything about Draco, but she had to tell them something, if only to ease her own conscience a bit. She was relieved when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arrived, momentarily changing the focus of their discussion away from her dire pronouncement.

* * *

Severus finished wiping the countertop and double-checked that the lab was clean. He had been brewing for most of the afternoon – potions to counteract poison, potions to counteract some of the side effects of direct contact with a bezoar, even some nutritional potions to help aid the Weasley boy's recovery. He wondered for just a moment why it was he, rather than Slughorn who was responsible for this sort of thing, but it was an idle thought. He had retained use of his personal potions lab, despite being the defense professor. He supposed this was the pay-off. After the nutritional potions, the boy would just need large doses of essence of rue – something Pomfrey already had in abundance – for a complete recovery.

He was finished brewing, but his work for the night wasn't yet complete. He made his way to his quarters to fetch his mask and cloak. He would need to see Voldemort and tell him of this incident as soon as possible. He wondered how Granger was feeling. He had seen her momentarily when delivering potions, she had watched him walk by, her face white and her expression stricken. The rift between her and Weasley would most likely be patched up after these events. She would easily connect this incident with Draco, he knew. He wondered if she blamed him for his failure to reign in his Slytherin charge.

There was no doubt that Draco was getting out of control. Both the Bell girl and Weasley had survived through pure luck. The situation could be much worse than it was, hardly a comforting thought. Draco was looking thin and pinched- he had all but given up any pretense of studying or academic pursuits, and he was clearly feeling desperate. How many more of these desperate attempts would the boy make? Will the next time result in someone's death?

It would be easy to honestly convey his memories and thoughts to his Lord tonight. He felt frustrated and was irritated Draco's continued resistance. In essence, nothing had changed. Draco had made yet another failed attempt and a student had been caught in the crossfire. Voldemort would be happy it was a blood traitor Weasley but otherwise wouldn't care. Discussing the incident with Dumbledore would ironically be more difficult than Voldemort. The Dark Lord wouldn't blame _him_ for allowing Draco to act so recklessly. He was still in place to take over when Draco failed- just as his master, _both of his master's,_ intended.

He quickly made his way down the Hogwarts gate, raised his occlumency shields in preparation, and disapparated.

* * *

 _ **AN:** My goal of this story was to have it run completely parallel to canon, however, this chapter made it difficult. Hermione has a couple of conversations in the HBP that definitely indicate that she is in the dark as much as Harry and the rest of them... I tried to blur the lines as much as possible but it took several re-writes. Let me know what you think - next chapter will involve the Easter Holidays- something JK Rowling mostly skipped over in the HBP - which leaves me a lot of freedom to do what i need to move the plot along! _

_**AN:** Nothing belongs to me, no money is made and the words between the * indicate JKRs words. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Knowledge is Power**

* * *

 _*"The Prophet's got it right," said Harry, looking up at them both with a great effort: Hermione seemed frightened and Ron amazed._

 _"That glass ball that smashed wasn't the only record of the prophecy. I heard the whole thing in Dumbledore's office, he was the one the prophecy was made to, so he could tell me. From what it said," Harry took a deep breath,_

 _"it looks like I'm the one who's got to finish off Voldemort. ... At least, it said neither of us could live while the other survives."_

 _The three of them gazed at one another in silence for a moment.*_

* * *

Hermione shivered as the wind picked up, winding a few loose strands of hair around her face and neck. Spring always seemed a long time coming up in Scotland. She had followed Snape down, outside of the Hogwarts gates and grounds for this evenings lesson. The sky was already getting dim and she really wished she had more than her standard uniform and cloak to protect her from the elements. _A muggle ski-suit perhaps…_

'You've learned how to apparate?' he asked, interrupting her thoughts of warmer clothes and hot butter beer.

She nodded. She had gotten quite used to apparating into the hoop and back out during their lessons.

'I'll apparate to a few locations and you will follow me. Quickly, and as quietly as possible. You need to be able to apparate safely at a moments notice.'

Hermione did not yet possess a license, but they were so close to Hogwarts, she knew nobody would trace the apparition to her. Besides, the extra practice couldn't hurt. Snape apparated a few feet away and gestured towards her, all she heard was a very faint pop. She quickly followed, but hers made a larger, almost banging sound and she stumbled slightly as she landed near him. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Well, at least you managed not to splinche yourself.' He drawled.

Before she could respond, he had apparated a few feet away and gestured to her. She tried again. And again. And again.

A few moments later, he held up his hand to signify a pause. She was breathing hard, but she had gotten better. She still made a loud bang, but her landings were getting smoother and she was responding faster.

'You are improving a bit.' He said, looking down at her. They were standing close, a result of her last apparition, enough that she had to tilt her head back to see him.

'How do I make it quiet, like yours?' She asked.

'The sound is made due to the air, it rapidly moves to fill in the space you were formerly occupying. When you disapparate you create a sort of vacuum.' He said, his voice falling into a rhythm she was familiar with from his usual classroom lectures.

'Most wizards will naturally start to compensate for that as they become familiar with apparition. If the air nearest you is in motion, it will more easily move into the space you leave.'

'In motion? How –' She started to ask, imagining herself calling up a great gust of wind.

'Not a lot of motion, just some slight movement.' He said, anticipating her question. 'Its performed wandlessly – you imagine the air swirling, just a little in front of you to start. There is an incantation you can think – although it would be best to train yourself to do it without the incantation, to perform the spell automatically when you apparate.' He stepped up next to her, and said ' _movere caeli'_ outloud. She felt the slightest bit of breeze against her face.

'Now, try to use the incantation but do not speak it.' He instructed. Having mastered the skill in her Defense classes, she was able to call up the spell wordlessly. He nodded once before popping away again.

The next time Hermione apparated to him there was a crack, not nearly as loud as the bang she had created before. She wasn't quite as subtle about the spell to move the air around, though, taking an extra moment to implement the spell before spinning into her apparition. It was another 30 minutes before she was satisfied with the quiet pop that her apparition made. She landed near him, looked up and beamed.

'I did it! That was much quieter!' He nodded once in response.

'Acceptable. Keep in mind, Miss Granger, a loud report is expected when someone has just learned to apparate. There is no need to be quiet or subtle in front of an audience for your practice lessons, or when you obtain your license. It may even benefit you if people assume that you can _not_ apparate quietly and with stealth.'

She nodded in understanding, feeling somewhat bewildered at his forward thinking. She would never have considered trying to hide her new ability. It was a good idea, but she did feel a slight pang of disappointment – knowing she wouldn't be able to show off her new ability when they practiced in Hogsmeade. Everyone would have been so surprised and impressed that she could do it so quietly.

'You have improved but you are still taking too much time to think about it before you apparate. The faster you can perform this skill the safer you will be. It will be advantageous to make a swift escape when necessary –in times when your attention will be divided, or you are under great stress.' Hermione nodded. She would need to keep practicing when she could. They would be allowed to try for their licenses soon and then she could practice whenever she wanted.

'Come, its late and we have lost the light, you must return to your common room.' He said, striding off in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Severus didn't see Miss Granger again until the following week. She arrived, promptly as ever, but as she came and sat before him he could see a familiar look of determination in her eyes and a stubborn set to her chin. It usually meant he needed to either brace himself for a multitude of questions or that she had something she was particularly excited to discuss with him. He waited a beat and just looked at her.

'You have something to say.'

'Sir?'

'You clearly have something you need to discuss, you may as well get on with it.' He said, raising his eyebrow at her.

'Its about Harry.' She said. Looking down at her feet for a minute.

 _I should have known._ He thought bitterly _\- Its always about Mr. Potter._

'What about him?' He asked, he wasn't completely successful in keeping the emotion out of his voice.

'Well, as I predicted, he hasn't let this Malfoy thing go. And it's becoming a problem, because now he has proof as to what Malfoy is doing. I can't say anything to dissuade him, sir!' This was released in a rush, as if she had been holding the information in for too long.

'Proof? You had better start at the beginning, Miss Granger. What do you mean he has proof?'

'Harry had some house-elves follow Malfoy around. They figured out that he has been going into the Room of Requirement… er, do you know-?'

'Yes, yes, where your friend staged his unfortunate little club last year,' He said. Gesturing for her to continue.

Her eyes widened at his response, but she just nodded.

'Yes, well, Malfoy is going there for long periods of time. We think he has Crabbe and Goyle using Polyjuice potion and standing guard. The other day we walked by and a little girl, a firstie, dropped some scales. I just repaired them and we kept walking, but once we talked to Dobby and Kreacher, we figured out that was probably a signal to Malfoy and that girl was probably one of his friends using Polyjuice.'

He thought for a moment. So that was where Draco was going. There was no way he could get in the room to see it, he knew enough about how that room worked, but perhaps he could use this knowledge to his advantage with Draco… to trick him into telling him more about his work.

'You're sure about the Polyjuice?'

'Well there was a cauldron full of it that we all had access to- it would have been easy enough for them to nick some.'

He nodded. 'I see. '

'Sir, the thing is, Harry is obsessed!' Her voice had gone up and octave – signaling her frustration at this.

'Harry won't let it go. He is supposed to be doing other things- more important things for Dumbledore- but he just spends all of his time trying to get into that room so he can see what Draco is doing.'

Severus looked at her for a moment, wondering how much she would be willing to share _._

 _What was Potter supposed to be doing for Dumbledore? What did they do during his lessons?_

Granger probably knew. Potter would tell his two closest friends, wouldn't he? He wondered if he could manipulate her into revealing more to him.

'The magic of that room won't allow Mr. Potter to gain entrance,' he said.

'Yes, I've tried to tell Harry. Draco would have set it up so that it would remain a secret… I don't think Harry will be able to make the room work for him in that way.'

'So, he spends all of his time in the hallway- in front of that door?' He was stalling, asking her obvious questions as he tried to think about how he could direct the conversation.

'Yes, sir… he was late to class today because I think he was up in that hallway trying again. I know that you and Dumbledore want me to dissuade him. I really wish he would concentrate on the memory, rather than whatever it is that Malfoy is up to, but he won't listen to me.'

He tried to keep his face impassive. _Memory? What memory?_ Despite his attempt, she must have seen something in his face.

'Professor…' She started, her face was screwed up in confusion, as she leaned forward. 'Has Dumbledore told you about his lessons with Harry?'

His whole body tensed up as he struggled not to reveal his emotions.

'Not… as such, Miss Granger.' He felt cold. He hated to admit to her that Dumbledore didn't trust him with this information. He wondered if her perception of him would change if she realized that Dumbledore kept things from him, that Dumbledore was selective in the information imparted. Would she see him as the other members of the order saw him, as a traitor and a pariah?

'Why wouldn't he tell you?' She said in a low voice, one that vibrated with intensity. 'He doesn't trust you, is that it? After all you've done and what he is asking of you?'

She stood up abruptly, and paced the length of the room a couple of times before sitting down again.

For a brief moment he wanted to smile or perhaps even laugh at her actions. She was muttering to herself and gesturing with her arms as she walked back and forth rapidly in front of him. When she was seated again, he composed his face into a glare in her direction.

'If you are quite done with these theatrics?' He said as curtly as he could manage after watching her display.

'Prof…Sir…I'd like to tell you some stuff. C-could we have some tea?' she asked in a small but determined voice.

Severus regarded the girl in front of him. She wanted to tell him something… perhaps several somethings. He should turn her down. Tell her to go back to her common room. She shouldn't be talking to him about this – he was a death eater and possibly a traitor.

He felt as if he were standing on the edge of a precipice. Knowledge was power -especially for a spy and double agent -but it could also be his downfall. He stood abruptly- she was still watching him warily.

'Come, this discussion might be better conducted in my quarters.'

 _I might as well be hanged for a sheep as a lamb._

* * *

Hermione didn't bother to hide her surprise when her professor invited her into his quarters. She had never seen anything beyond his office. She followed him through the door into a small living room. It was comfortable and almost cozy, more so than she would have expected. He gestured towards the overstuffed couch that was situated in front of the fireplace before calling his elf for tea.

Hermione's head felt as if it was on a swivel as she tried to quickly take in her surroundings. She saw a large desk in the corner, multiple bookshelves, lined almost every wall -she itched to get a closer look- and a fluffy rug was situated in middle of the room. Snape laid a tea tray on the coffee table and chose a chair that was at angles with the couch.

Hermione stayed quiet as he poured their tea and handed her a cup. This was definitely the point of no return for her. She _had_ already been feeding information to Vector for the matrix… she felt, though, that she could find a reasonable excuse for everything she was saying. If she started talking to Snape tonight, she would blatantly be changing the script that Dumbledore was carefully laying out for them. She would no longer be filling the role of foot-soldier to Dumbledores' General. Even as she tried to talk herself out of it, Hermione knew she was going to do it.

'I decided something at Christmas.' She said.

'Something about information. Dumbledore keeps so much information from all of us. Have you ever considered what may have happened if we had been given more information? Every year it seems as if just being given a bit more information may have prevented some sort of disaster. First year with the sorcerers stone, third year with Professor Lupin and Sirius, and _Merlin,_ last year at the department of mysteries!' She unconsciously reached up and rubbed the scar that stretched up to her collarbone.

Snape's face was blank and he remained quiet, calmly stirring his tea.

'Since Christmas time, when we discussed Harry's suspicions about Draco, I've been thinking its time to change things. We shouldn't be pawns in some game that Dumbledore is playing. He isn't planning on telling anyone about what you have to do, is he?'

Her professor slowly shook his head, just once. If she hadn't been watching him she would have missed it.

'You said you only know part of the prophecy. You also said you don't know what Dumbledore is talking to Harry about this year. I want to tell you.'

Snape glared at her and opened his mouth but she held up her hands- to ward off whatever he might have said.

'I've already started telling professor Vector stuff – its carefully edited, but it is information that was necessary to the matrix. I think we all could use a bit more communication. Dumbledore won't be here for long – why are we keeping his secrets for him?'

Snape set his tea on the coffee table and looked down at his lap. It was several minutes before he spoke. Hermione stirred some honey into her tea and had few bracing sips as she waited. When he did speak, his voice was low and gravelly.

'I think your suggestion… has merit.'

'However,' He continued in a curt voice, 'I will not tell you anything. This is not an exchange of information Miss Granger. I am simply letting you speak.'

Hermione couldn't help the slow smile that creeped across her face.

'I understand, sir, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to.' She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees and took a deep breath.

'Let me start with the prophecy. I don't know the exact wording, but Harry told us that Dumbledore told him, and it basically says that Harry has to be the one to kill Vol- er… you know who.' Hermione said, looking at her lap as she tried to remember her conversation with the boys this summer.

' _Neither can live while the other survives_. That's what Harry said, I think he was quoting the prophecy when he said that part. Apparently Trelawny said it to Dumbledore a long time ago, when Harry was a baby and that set everything in motion…'

She looked up and stopped speaking abruptly. Snape looked stricken. His face was pale, more so than usual, and his eyes looked bleak and far-away. She honestly hadn't thought the prophecy was that big of a revelation – after all the stories in the prophet about Harry being the chosen one… she and Ron were pretty much expecting it… _why was Snape reacting so emotionally to it?_

'Sir?' No response, he didn't seem to be hearing her.

'Professor, are you ok?'

Snape blinked and once again his face was back to its usual impassive mask, the stricken look could have just been something she imagined.

'Are you ok, sir?'

'Yes, quite.' He was quiet for a moment longer before speaking.

'So, the prophecy is the reason Dumbledore is so concerned with Potters survival. He will be the one to destroy the dark lord.'

'I suppose you could say the Daily Prophet got something right for once… all those articles this summer about how he is the chosen one weren't too far off.'

'And Dumbledore's lessons this year are to that end?'

Hermione nodded.

'We thought he was going to teach Harry defense when we heard about the lessons. You know, really advanced stuff, like hexes and shields and stuff like that. But they aren't doing that at all. They are looking at memories mostly. Stuff about _you-know-who's_ past, even stuff about his family before he was born. Dumbledore told Harry that he thought it was really important that Harry know all this if he is to defeat… er… fulfill the prophecy.'

Snape raised one eyebrow. This was unexpected. He didn't know what he had thought Dumbeldore was discussing with Potter, but The Dark Lord's family and past? He wondered at its significance.

Hermione started at the beginning and told Snape everything she could remember from what Harry had told her. All the memories Harry had viewed and what he had told her about them. Snape had listened quietly and she wondered if he had known about Tom Riddles humble beginnings.

'The last one that Harry saw had been tampered with.' She said, as she finished her tale.

'Dumbledore obtained it from Slughorn and Harry said it was pretty obvious that something was wrong with the memory, it was foggy somehow. Dumbledore has tasked Harry with getting the real memory from Slughorn. That's what Harry should be working on, I think. He asked Slughorn once, but it was a pretty clumsy effort and now it will be even harder to get. Slughorn has been wary since then.'

'What was the memory about?'

'Well, apparently _you-know-who_ was one of Slughorns students here at Hogwarts, he was part of his club. In this memory, he asks Slughorn about _horcruxes_.'

Snape sat up straighter in alarm.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, do you know what they are? I can't find anything in the library!'

'Start from the beginning, tell me everything that Potter told you.'

So Hermione did so, Harry wasn't great on recounting details so she couldn't tell him much more, to be honest, but she also talked about her fruitless search in the library, and the one sole reference she was able to find.

'There wouldn't be any information available in the Hogwarts library, Miss Granger. A Horcrux is an abomination and it really is born of true evil.'

Hermione looked at him wide-eyed. _Harry must get that memory!_ She thought to herself, she would redouble her efforts to convince him.

Snape stood abruptly.

'I think its time you go back to your common room, it is past curfew – I will walk you back.' He said, heading towards the door.

Hermione hastily put her teacup down and scrambled to follow him. She didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this. He hadn't really acknowledged much of what she had told him. He hadn't answered her question about Horcruxes. _What were they?_ How did he feel about the information she had just given him? She knew he had listened carefully but she had no indication as to how he felt about it all.

He was silent as she followed him up to the Gryffindor common room, he walked quickly and she had to trot every few steps just to keep up. He stopped abruptly before they reached the portrait and looked down at her with an intent expression.

'Sir?'

'I must consider everything, Miss Granger.'

'Of course, I understand.' She nodded, looking up at his face, trying to get a sense of his thoughts or emotions.

'I… it was useful to hear…' He stopped and she was surprised to see him at a loss for words. He stood for a moment longer looking down at her as she returned his gaze. He reached over and touched her hand, just lightly, a few fingers barely brushing against hers. She felt the soft touch with every nerve-ending in her arm.

'I think you made the right decision.' He said finally, before turning on his heel and walking away.

She stood in the hall and watched him retreat, feeling a small bubble of happiness at his words.

 _She had done the right thing!_

* * *

 **AN:** I thought this chapter would include our upcoming Easter Holidays but it just didnt work out. There was too much going on and that will have to be in our next chapter. As a Holiday gift, i did give you an extra long chapter that is just full of interaction between our two heroes. I'll tell you there were two points that would have served as stopping points but I didn't want to leave you with a Holiday cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you celebrate, I'll wish you a wonderful holiday or at least I wish that you are enjoying a long weekend or a day off or two.


End file.
